To take the blame
by Eraman
Summary: The principal was not amused, not amuswed at all and Wes was dead set on taking the blame. But what exactly will that cost him?
1. Take The Blame

**Rated M because of abuse. Might turn into multichapter if people want it to. But it will have to wait until I'm done with my other GLEE stories.**

* * *

"Oh come on Wes, you have to admit it was fun", Nick said a few hours after the Warblers' GAP-Attack. All boys were gathered in the Warbler Hall once again and the look on Wes' face told them all he was _not_ as amused as they were.

"We made complete fools out of ourselves", Wes said and looked at Blaine. "Some more than others and the manager at the GAP were _not_ amused about our antics."

"Oh come on Wes", David told his friend. "Please don't tell me you didn't enjoy it! The crowd obviously did!"

"But the manager _didn't_", Wes barked and they all looked at him. "This will mean we will all get into trouble because I can bet good money on that that man picked up his phone and rang to Dalton as soon as we were out of his shop."

"So", Kurt asked. "What are the school gonna do? I mean the shoppers enjoyed the show as did all but two employees."

The others agreed, Wes was standing up, his hands resting on the council table and his face resembled that of a storm cloud.

"Oh come on Wes", Blaine said, the most used phrase of the day. "Lighten up a bit. It was fun, see even I think it was kinda fun and I was making the biggest fool out of myself."

"Yeah come on", David teased and started to poke Wes in the side. "Where's that smile?"

The other boys all started to call to Wes about smiling or admitting he had fun. The calls went something like this:

"Come on Wessy!"

"Smile a little!"

"Where's that goofy grin?"

"You can do it!"

"Smile, smile, smile."

"Please smile."

"Pretty please smile."

"Will you smile if I make a joke?"

All this was said at the same time… while David was still poking Wes in the side. After a bit Wes snorted, shook his head and smiled.

"Aha!" David said triumphant. "There's that smile!"

"Can you admit _now_ that you had fun", Thad asked almost going puppy-eyes on his friend.

"Fine", Wes said, threw up his hands and smiled. "I had a little fun."

"WHOO!" the Warblers cheered. To get the overly serious Wes to have fun was an accomplishment in itself. Wes laughed and shook his head fondly and when he was about to sit down again the door opened and Mr. Moore, the principal's secretary entered.

"Mr. Moore", Wes greeted him standing up straight again.

"The principal wishes to see you", Mr. Moore said calmly.

"Okay", Wes said. "Thad. David."

The other two council members rose.

"Um actually", Mr. Moore said and the two boys froze. "He only wishes to see _you_ Mr. Montgomery."

Wes blinked in confusion and noticed the Warblers stare at him equally confused.

"Very well then", Wes said and walked around the council table. "Boys continue without me, I will be back soon." He followed Mr. Moore out and as soon as the doors closed the Warblers started to talk worriedly, Kurt didn't though. He had never seen the boys like this and he was confused. He patted Nick on the shoulder and the younger boy turned to him.

"What's gotten everyone so worked up", Kurt asked him.

"The principal _only_ wanting to talk to Wes", Nick said. "Whenever the principal wonders something about the Warblers it always the _entire_ council he talks to. When individual Warblers are in trouble one of the council members are always there too…. This is a first!"

Kurt understood why that could be scary for the Warblers, the boys at Dalton were all about routines and traditions and when one of these were broken… Well the result were chaos… and now the only one to take them through the chaos without losing his mind himself was not there. Kurt sighed and prayed to Gaga that things would turn out right.

* * *

Wes knocked on the door to Principal Thompson's office and stepped inside when he heard a muffled: "Come in." Wes opened the door and stepped inside. The room was filled with dark, heavy wooden furniture and big, thick, heavy draperies that Wes knew Kurt hated... to put it mildly. There was an old fading carpet on the floor but the windows were really big and let in a lot of light. But it only made the room a bit dusky. Principal Thompson sat behind the big wooden desk.

"You wanted to see me sir", Wes said politely as he closed the door.

"Yes Mr. Montgomery I did", Thompson said and pointed at the chair in front of his desk with his pen. "Take a seat."

Wes sat down and waited for the principal to finish his paperwork and he didn't have to wait long. Thompson smacked with his lips, put his pen and paper aside, took off his glasses and gave Wes a serious look.

"Mr. Montgomery I got a disconcerting phone call today from the manager of the GAP in the mall", he said.

"I see", Wes said calmly. He had been expecting this after all.

"He claimed that a big group of my finest young men caused ruckus in his store and scared away his customers and embarrassed themselves and the employees of the store. Did you know how they did that?"

Wes opened his mouth to speak but the glare he was sent shut him up.

"It was a rhetoric question", Thompson continued. "Of course you know how they did that, since you were there leading this attack."

"Sir-"

"I do not want to hear it Montgomery. Only explain to me how the Warbler council could agree to this foolish idea of singing a very offending song for one of the employees and scaring the innocent bystanders."

"First of all sir we did _not_ scare the bystanders", Wes said sharply. "They were all smiling and enjoying the show. The song choice I agree could have been done better but the performance was flawless and a good experience for the Warblers. The council agreed to this because the Warblers have no contact with the outside world and we needed to practice performances in front of hostile crowds if we ever want to win regionals again."

"And who gave the council that idea?"

"That would be me sir", Wes said, not going to let Kurt and Blaine take the fall. It was his big-brother-instincts that kicked in. "Warbler Blaine asked me how he should approach a boy he likes and ask him to go out with him and I suggested a public performance with the Warblers' help."

"Montgomery is this true?"

"Yes sir. I admit that I should have double checked the song choice but except for one line in the song the song was good and the number splendid."

"Ah yes _that_ line", Thompson said. "Well Mr. Montgomery this is a serious situation."

"I agree sir."

"There must be a suitable punishment delivered of course."

"I see sir."

"And I have decided to punish the brains behind this stupid idea."

"I understand sir."

"Montgomery you are too an important student at this school and for our records as well. So to expelling you or suspend you is out of the question."

"I see sir."

"I cannot give you detention since this ruckus did not occur on school grounds."

"It is a problem sir. May I still suggest suspension?"

"No."

"I am sorry sir. But then what punishment shall I have?" Wes looked on in confusion as the principal, a man of old standards walked over to a closet and opened it. Wes' eyes widened when he saw what the man was holding. It was a hard, thin and long rod made of wood. The man looked at it and turned to Wes.  
"The reprimand must be a warning Montgomery and be so horrible you will not make this kind of mistake ever again."

"I understand sir", Wes said, he was horrified but his voice gave nothing away. The principal walked up to him and grabbed hold of his hair pulling him up. Wes winced and hissed.

"Take off your blazer and shirt Montgomery", he ordered and dragged Wes to the short end of the desk before letting go. "And if you have something underneath the shirt, remove it as well. I will use this on your back."

"I understand sir", Wes said and took off his blazer, tie and shirt.

"Lean over", the man said and Wes leaned forward and held on to the desk.

"I'm ready sir", he said and prepared for the slapping.

"The only question left", the principal said rubbing his chin. "Is how many slaps you should have."

"Your choice sir", Wes said politely… although he was terrified inside.

"Fine then", the principal said. "Montgomery how many boys are in the Warblers?"

"With me, 16 sir", Wes explained.

"Fine, you shall have a slap for each one. How many customers did you see in that store and how many employees?"

"Uh I think I saw ten customers and five employees, sir."

"How many days are left of this month?"

"16 sir", Wes answered and felt a knot in his stomach.

"Fine then", the man said and stood behind Wes. "16 slaps for the boys in the Warblers, 10 for the customers, 6 for the employees and 16 for the days left of this month. How many is that Montgomery?"

"48 sir", Wes said calmly, but he was horrified inside.

"Hm… let's say fifty."

"But-" Wes was cut off when a burning pain started up his back after a loud SMACK echoed around the room. At first he only hissed at each slap and fought the tears from escaping his eyes. But after a bit… he couldn't take it anymore and he let them fall and started to yelp with each hit. His back was on fire! It hurt so badly! He was sweaty and shaking and with each hit he yelped again and then bit his lip to keep from screaming out again.

* * *

David drummed his fingers on the table watching the door. Wes had been gone for a long time. The others were also watching the door. After a few more minutes the handle turned and the door slowly opened. Wes entered and David felt his brow furrow in confusion. Wes blazer was slung over his arm the tie only hung around his neck, his shirt was unbuttoned so they saw the white t-shirt underneath, he was pale a sweaty, his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and he had tear tracks on his cheeks. The Warblers all rose and Wes closed the door without saying a word and stumbled inside.

"Wes", Fred exclaimed and grabbed him by the arm to keep him from falling.

"I'm fine", Wes grumbled and straightened himself.

"Dude what the hell happened", Jeff asked putting a hand on Wes shoulder and the older boy stiffened. "You okay?"

"I'm fine", Wes said again and pushed their hands off of him. He took a step forward but stumbled again. Fred and Jeff grabbed him and Wes gasped when their hands touched his back. He pressed his teeth together, closed his eyes and wheezed.

"Wes?" Blaine exclaimed in horror. The older boy took a few deep breaths and then straightened up.

"I'm okay", he said and pulled his arms out of the grip on them.

"The hell you are", David growled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Wes yelled and sat down on a nearby chair and leaned on the small table in front of it. He ran a hand over his face. Jeff walked over and felt his forehead.

"No fever", he said and Wes glared at him. "What? You're all sweaty and pale so I guessed-"

"Well you guessed wrong", Wes cut him off sharply. "Leave me alone." He gently pushed Jeff's hand aside but then groaned and pressed his arm to his chest. Every movement seemed to be pure agony for him.

"Dude!" Nick said. "What happened?"

"Principal Thompson", Wes spat. "Found out about the GAP-attack and decided to give out a, to him, suitable punishment on the behalf of the employees, shoppers and days left of the month and instead of punishing all 16 Warblers he saw it fit to punish the one that came up with this idea to start with."

"But", Blaine asked and looked at Kurt and then back at Wes. "That's me and Kurt…"

"No", Wes spat looking at him sharply. "It was _me_ got it?"

"Wes we can't let you take a punishment for what we did!"

"I already did so drop it!"

"What?" David asked shocked. "What kind of punishment?"

"Nothing", Wes grumbled and looked away from the boys.

"But-"

"Nothing so drop it for fuck's sake!" Wes yelled furiously.

Wes shout made all Warblers take a step back in shock. Wes groaned and leaned his arms on the table in front of him and buried his face in them. Fred looked at the others and then at Wes' back. He had a feeling Wes' back was the reason he was in agony. He quietly stalked up to Wes and gripped the bottom of his shirt and t-shirt… and pulled them up. Wes jumped and gasped in shock and pain. Fred's eyes went wide as tennis balls as he stared at the council head's back. It was red and dark bruises were already starting to form.

"Holy fucking shit", Fred swore and backed away, letting Wes' shirt drop again. "Wes-"

"Don't", Wes spat fixing his shirt and getting up.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Fred yelled and the other Warblers looked from him to Wes' back.

"Nothing!" Wes yelled struggling to get his blazer on, he couldn't even get his shaking hands into the sleeves. He was also moving towards the door.

"It didn't look like nothing!" Fred yelled and stepped in Wes' path. "Wes what the hell?"

"Move", Wes growled and stepped around him and headed for the door again. But Joseph and James blocked it. Wes sighed and turned around. All Warblers watched him worriedly.

"Stop looking at me like that", Wes spat.

"Wes", a soft voice said and he turned to his right and saw Kurt walk towards him.

"What", Wes spat. As an answer Kurt just put his arms around Wes' neck and pulled him into a hug. Wes' eyes went wide and Kurt buried his face in Wes' neck. He started to sob.

"I'm sorry Wes", he choked out.

Wes' face crumbled by then. The furious look died away and he started to cry, throwing his arms around Kurt and holding him close. Neither boy said anything and the other Warblers walked behind Wes and David gently lifted up Wes' shirt and t-shirt so his back became visible to all of them. They all stared at their leader's back and Blaine felt sick because he realized… Wes took this… this damage… this _hurt_ for him and Kurt!

"Good God", Frank said and looked around. Most of the Warblers looked horrified. Others looked murderous. They didn't know what to do… but what they did know was that Wes was going to need them for the next couple of days.

* * *

**The End?**


	2. Aftermath

Part 2

Wes hissed as he lied down on his stomach. He hadn't been able to walk by himself, David and Rock had half carried him to the room he shared with Kurt. Kurt was a junior and not even supposed to stay on the senior floor of the dorm.

The bottom floor was kitchen, common showers (if need be), common rooms and a small gym. The second floor, really big as it was, roomed the freshmen, sophomores and juniors and the rooms were full at the beginning of the semester. The seniors had the top floor all to themselves and the rooms where never full.

Wes had insisted on having Kurt room with him because he knew Kurt would need it, at least in the beginning and if he ever wanted to he could move out to a single room. But Kurt didn't want to. He'd told him so. And right now Wes was glad he had him. While Rock and David helped him to lie down, after getting out of his shirt and t-shirt they'd left Kurt and Wes alone.

Kurt was going to apply some cream onto Wes' back. It was a cream that helped after football tackles making you sore. When Wes had asked about it, through his teeth during a hiss, Kurt had explained that he had played as kicker a few weeks last year and that the cream came in useful when he was still at McKinley. Wes didn't ask anything more, just buried his face in his pillow and groaned in pain. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold, oh God it was a _good_ cold, something touched his back.

"Try not to move", Kurt said gently. "This will take a while but it will help."

"God I'm feeling better already", Wes groaned as Kurt applied the cream. He closed his eyes.

"Would the principal have done this to me and Blaine", Kurt asked weakly.

"I don't know…" Wes whispered.

"Can you tell me all that happened", Kurt asked gently and Wes stiffened. "You don't have to!"

"I do Kurt", he said. "I have to tell someone."

Wes sighed and started to tell Kurt what happened, hissing or groaning every now and then when Kurt's hand moved over his back. When he was done Kurt had stopped applying the cream and Wes felt really tired for some reason. He felt Kurt take his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You shouldn't have done that Wes", he said close to tears. "Blaine and I would probably have been suspended or gotten detention."

"I'm sure he'd find a way to do to you what he did to me", Wes said sleepily.

"But still."

"But nothing Kurt." He yawned. "Tell the others if you like… but don't do anything stupid."

"Like?"

"Facing off with the principal... you'll stay out of trouble", that was the last thing Wes said before falling asleep and Kurt knew that it had been an order... not a question. Kurt sighed and removed his hand from Wes' back, quietly tip-toed out of the room, turned the light off first though and closed the door silently behind him.

* * *

Kurt met up with the other Warblers and told them what Wes had told him. How the principal had chosen to hit him with a cane, rod… something that had hurt Wes so badly. How the principal didn't want to suspend, expel or give detention to one of his star students… a student that was putting their principal in the lead in the Ohio school competition for principals.

The principals were all competing by showing off their best and most reliable students and at Dalton that was Wes. He was student council president, chairman of the Warblers, head boy, nominated to Valedictorian , captain of the martial arts team and a rock for younger students to lean on. Wes was too important to get marks on his record so the principal had deemed it necessary to punish him in a way that wouldn't lower his chances of winning… for the second year in a row. He decieded that hitting Wes with a long wooden rod would be perfect.

"How", Blaine began but had to swallow the lump in his throat before he continued. "How many times… did… did he hit him?"

Kurt wiped at his eyes.

"Wes said that the principal hit him each time for every single Warbler", he said.

"Sixteen times?" David exclaimed horrified.

"A-and one time for each GAP-employee Wes saw and one time for each customer… W-Wes said he saw ten customers and five employees."

"Fifteen more", Blaine asked horrified.

"How many are we up in", Joseph asked.

"31", Thad whispered horrified.

"A-a-and t-t-then Wes received a hit for each day left of this month", Kurt sniffled.

"Sixteen more", David asked feeling sick. "The bastard hit him 48 times?"

"He hit him 50", Kurt said and the boys stared at him and those who'd been standing around in the choir room slowly sank down to sit on the floor, on furniture or on other Warblers' laps. They all looked horrified and some cried. They couldn't imagine what it would feel like going through what Wes had just done.

"We have to do something", David said and ran a hand over his face.

"What can we do", Nick asked sadly. "It would be Wes' word against the principal's. No one would believe us… not even the teachers. Thompson is loved by everyone here and the school board. They won't believe the man hit Wes with a rod instead of Wes losing his perfect record."

"So what should we do", Kurt asked.

"Nothing yet", David said sadly. "Nick is right. No one will believe us and I'm sure this will be a onetime thing. Wes will heal and everything will get back to normal. Come on guys, let's practice a bit for regionals."

The Warblers all agreed, after all… this would be a onetime thing… right?

* * *

The Warblers were staring at the council table in confusion. Why, you ask? Did the councilmen say something odd? Did they actually agree to let Kurt give them makeovers? No… the reason of their staring was that their meeting had been going on for thirty minutes and only _two_ of the councilmen were there! So? That's not that odd is it? The boys on the council are teenage boys they can get late too right? Right? Well David and Thad can but _not_ their chairman. Oh no, Wes Montgomery is _never_ late and that's why his absence from the table has all his friends confused… and worried. David and Thad had no idea where their leader was and neither had Kurt, he was Wes' roommate after all so he should at least have some idea.

After another ten minutes the door to the choir room opened and Wes stepped inside. His face was impassive and he just walked in and sat in his seat and calmly fixed his papers. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to explain himself. They were worried Thompson had gotten to him again for something. Wes on the other hand was secretly fighting tooth and nail to keep from bursting out laughing at the entire situation. He calmly stacked his papers and then put his hands on the table, resting calmly on said stack, folding his hands together. He looked around the room with his trademark smirk on his face and all eyes on him.

"Is something the matter", he asked innocently.

And that set the Warblers off. They all talked at the same time, firing questions at him, demanding to know where the hell he'd been. They wanted to know if something was wrong. If Thompson had touched him again. If he was okay. If he was in trouble. If he was angry and if they needed to beat someone up. Wes let them at it for a bit and then took the gavel and banged with it two times. Everyone fell silent and he smiled.

"I'm sorry my absence caused some worry", he said calmly. "But please it was not my fault. As head of the Warbler Council, Head boy and student council president the teachers think that I shall take part in their meetings regarding 'staff exchanges'."

Everyone now looked curios and Wes rose from the table, put his hands behind his back and started to pace the room.

"My karate instructor stopped me on the way out", he said. "And he told me that the school board wanted to see me. He told me not to be alarmed because it had nothing to do with the Warblers." Sighs of relief were heard around the room. "But it was necessary for them to meet with me."

"Why", Thad asked.

"Because Dalton is getting a new principal", Wes explained with a smile and the room once again erupted in loud questions and also in cheers.

Wes couldn't do anything but laugh. Thompson had gotten fired for not only hitting Wes, but three other students, Wes had no idea how they knew about the beating he took but he was glad, not only for his sake… but for everyone's sake. Everything he'd been told about this new principal had been good and he was looking forward to meet the man… little did he know that his feelings would soon change and that the wonderful and safe haven of Dalton Academy also would change… for the worse.

* * *

**TBC**

**Since it won the voting... and judged by all reviews I've gotten that tells me to continue this one... I will so here goes!**


	3. The New Principal

Part 3

Everyone was waiting in anticipation in the dining hall. This room was only used for big dinners where all pupils and the staff attended. Otherwise there was a cafeteria and the dorms had their own kitchens. But right now was a big event so everyone was in the dining hall and everyone was waiting for the new principal to arrive.

"I wonder what he's like", Kurt whispered to Blaine. Everyone stood divided by their dorms and Kurt couldn't get over the feeling of _Harry Potter_ that he had. The big dining hall of Dalton was even decorated similar to it. There were four long tables for all students and at the top of them ran the teacher table. The students sat divided freshman up to senior during events like these so Kurt felt a bit bad for Wes, the only Warbler that actually was a senior. He couldn't sit with any of the Warblers, but he had friends among the seniors so that wasn't a problem.

The door opened to the dining hall and the school board and the new principal entered. Everyone rose from their seats. The new principal was a tall man with black warm eyes. His hair was black and his skin pale. He wore a suit and Kurt could see that it was Armani just by looking at it. The man also wore black shiny shoes and a cane with a silver snake-head at the top.

"Whoa", David said. "He looks… alright?"

"But strict", Thad whispered.

When he reached the teacher table the man suddenly turned around.

"Wesley Montgomery, where are you", he shouted and everyone turned to look at the senior.

"Here I am sir", Wes said stepping into the aisle. The man pointed at him with his cane.

"Come here son", he said and Wes walked towards him and stopped in front of him. Wes was _much_ shorter than the principal. The principal gave Wes the once-over and then smiled and held out his hand.

"Principal Watermaine", he said and Wes grinned.

"Wes Montgomery", he took the principal's hand and shook it. "Welcome to Dalton Academy sir."

The room erupted in cheers and applauds and the principal laughed and raised his hand, the one with the cane and put his other arm around Wes' shoulders. He said something no one but Wes could hear and the Asian boy laughed. The principal waited for the cheers to quiet down before he spoke.

"I am honored to become the principal of such a school as Dalton Academy", he said pulling Wes a little closer, Wes just smiled. "I hope our time together will be a great one. So let the feast begin!" Everyone sat down to eat and Wes moved forward to get back to his seat. But Watermaine pulled him back by using the snake head on his cane, he'd hooked it to Wes' collar and pulled him back.

"No", he said. "Montgomery, sit by my side tonight."

"But sir", a teacher objected. "Montgomery is a student!"

"A senior that is president of the student council, chairman of the Warblers, soon to be Valedictorian and is Head boy and dorm prefect", the principal cut him off. "That is a student I would love to have by my side to discuss this school's future with."

"But sir", Wes objected. "It isn't really suitable for a student to sit by the principal."

"Nonsense!" Watermaine said. "See it as you being my right-hand man Montgomery. Come, let's eat."

"As you wish sir", Wes said giving in. It was really, really, _really_ awkward for him to sit by the teachers. He felt kinda exposed and he felt a lot of students look at him. Wes was used to being looked at... but it was still embarrassing.

* * *

"Hey", Thad said nudging David. "Looks like our new principal is picking favorites already."

David looked up and saw that his other best friend was… really flustered as he talked about something with the principal. One of the teachers objected, judged by the look on his face, but the principal seemed to get his will through and Wes sat down by his side at the teacher table.

"Why would the principal want Wes to sit by him", Blaine asked confused leaning towards David.

"Wes is president of the student council, captain of our martial arts team, chairman of the Warblers, will be Valedictorian, is dorm prefect and Head boy", Kurt explained happily. "No one knows more about what's going on at this school than Wes. If Watermaine wants to know what's going on around here; Wes is the perfect person to ask."

"True", Thad said and grinned. "But he doesn't seem to like it that much."

* * *

It was true; Wes was not enjoying this in the slightest. He couldn't help but notice the somewhat disgruntled looks most of the teachers shot him. The principal chatted happily with him.

"So tell me Montgomery", he said. "What are these Warblers that you are the chairman off?"

"The Warblers are Dalton Academy's glee club sir", a teacher cut in. "They are really popular here and has managed to get their way to regionals."

"I see", the principal said in a sour tone. Wes guessed it was because the teacher answered.

"We are a tight group sir", Wes said to ease the mood, what teacher/principal didn't like its students being close? "We do not only meet to sing or dance. We meet to study and talk about problems in our personal lives. It builds up a good mood at the school if the younger students know they can always turn to some of their elders for help when they don't feel like talking to a teacher."

"And I take it you listen to most of these problems Montgomery", Watermaine asked and looked at Wes.

"Yes sir, if I may say so I take great pride in knowing students both in and outside of the Warblers comes to me when they need someone to talk to. It even includes other seniors. I do not wish to do the job of the counselors but sometimes boys just need someone their own age to talk to."

"Wes is a great asset to this school", one of the counselors said. "There is many a troubled soul at Dalton and Wes has a knack for finding them and stopping them from doing something stupid."

"Such as", the principal asked.

"Getting into depression, cutting, suicide attempts and hostile behavior", the counselor explained. "We can't see all students all the time but Wes and the Warblers help us. How the school will survive without him next year I don't know."

"Thank you sir", Wes said blushing slightly. "Dalton is paradise for so many people, me included. That you can be exactly who you are and not be ashamed of it is better than anyone can ask for. The mood is always good here and the various art classes and sports are part of the reason. The school spirit is really high and our school teams are successful."

"I see", the principal said. "What arts classes did you talk about Montgomery?"

"Well the Warblers, art, drama, orchestra and we do have a dancing club as well sir."

"Music… and arts", the principal grumbled. "Oh you mentioned the sports team being successful?"

"Yes sir and very much so. The soccer team has won nationals two years in a row. The basketball and volleyball teams are climbing the lists rather quickly. The football team is undefeated so far, the swim team takes home prizes after prizes and all other sports clubs wins from time to time as well."

"Are you into any sports Montgomery?"

"Martial arts sir."

"Are all boys as polite as you Montgomery?"

Wes laughed. "I'd wished so sir. Everyone is polite to the teachers and other staff members but do not act like gentlemen amongst themselves I dare say."

"Are you included in that group?"

"Yes sir. But I act on the rule book of Dalton and always try to act like a gentleman. Not to say I can, as they say 'let loose' at times when I feel need to."

"I see…"

Wes looked up and saw the students starting to fill out to get to their various after school activities and Wes as well would have to leave. The Warblers had practice today after all. He noticed David and Thad look at him pointedly.

"Excuse me sir but may I be excused", he said and turned to the principal. "We are having a meeting for the Warblers and I must go and prepare for it."

"Of course Montgomery", the principal said. Wes got up and turned to leave, but that snake head of the cane landed on his arm and he stopped and turned back to Watermain.

"But I wish for you to join us at the staff meeting tomorrow", the principal said calmly. "I want to know what the student council would think of some of my new plans for the school."

"Of course sir", Wes said and smiled politely. "Have a nice day sirs, ladies." He walked away in a steady pace and soon joined Thad and David. Both younger boys looked at him.

"Please gentlemen save me", he said.

"Pardon", David asked.

"My friend I have gotten stuck in an overly polite mode and I am going on autopilot. Please take me somewhere to rewire me so that I can be more normal again."

Thad grinned and they pulled Wes towards the choir room. There would surely be something happening there that would get Wes out of his overly polite and dapper way.

* * *

The Warblers all wanted to know what the new principal was like and Wes told them the image he'd gotten of the man speaking a bit with him. Wes told them he thought Watermaine actually was really interested in the welfare of the students and to have a good relationship with them. He seemed really interested in sports and academics but not really arts and music. It wasn't something new, a few people at Dalton were like that.

"Do you think he'll be good for the school", Blaine asked.

"I believe he will", Wes said and smiled. "He can't be worse than Thompson." Wes was standing by the windows and all of the boys looked at his back. Wes thought back onto what had happened at that staff meeting where he'd been informed of what would happen to Thompson.

* * *

_Wes and his Karate instructor walked into the big conference room where the school board was gathered, as well as all teachers and other staff at Dalton. Wes looked confused, he'd been to these kind of meetings before but then it had not included every grownup at Dalton._

_"Neil I see you got a hold of Wes", the chairman of the board said and smiled at Wes._

_"I did sir", Neil said and patted Wes' shoulder. "We were just getting back after training."_

_"How is the training going for the martial arts team Wesley", the chairman asked kindly. _

_"Just fine thank you sir", Wes said politely. "We are all fit for fight so to speak."_

_"I heard you haven't been attending all of the training sessions my boy."_

_"No sir, I managed to pull a muscle in my back when I fell in some stairs", Wes lied smoothly. It was the same lie he'd thrown everyone outside of the Warblers. "I could barely move sir."_

_"But you are fine now?" the chairman asked._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Seems like Wesley isn't the only one getting injured lately", the school nurse, Mr. Jefferson said smiling. "Oliver Conan, Roger Marks and Anthony Fuego-Rodriguez have all been injured in their backs."_

_"What happened", the French teacher asked a bit worriedly. "And why isn't Mr. Thompson here?"_

_That's when Wes realized that the principal was nowhere to be seen. He had a somewhat strange feeling in his stomach. He was both worried and relieved that the principal wasn't there. He would not have been able to lie if the man that hurt him was in the same room that he was._

_"That is what we are here to discuss", the chairman said and looked at everyone sternly. "Thompson has been arrested for child abuse."_

_"Surely not", a teacher said shocked._

_"He has", the nurse said, Nurse Jackie as he was called because he was named Jacob Jefferson. Some boys loved the TV-show _Nurse Jackie_ so they dubbed their school nurse that. Wes bit his lip._

_"Are we sure", he asked._

_"Yes", Nurse Jackie said calmly. "He hit Oliver with a rod, he hit him so badly he was bleeding through his clothes and his roommate saw the blood. He got me and I got Oliver to tell me what happened and since he wasn't the only boy to get an injured back recently I asked Anthony and Roger about it and they too confessed getting beaten as punishment for being late or missing assignments or just for playing pranks. Oliver got it worse because he talked back. He got hit 30 times."_

_"30", Wes asked and suddenly felt all eyes on him. "What?"_

_"Is Thompson the reason you were hurting as well Wesley", the chairman said. "Answer honestly."_

_"I-"_

_"That Wes should get beaten for something like Roger, Oliver and Anthony were beaten for is outrageous", said the math teacher Mr. Nolan. "Wes never disbehave!"_

_"I-"_

_"Wes has not been in the office since… the start of the year", Principal Thompson's secretary Mr. Moore said._

_"Yes I was", Wes objected. "I got called in after the Warblers' performance at the GAP."_

_"Oh I saw that", said a woman on the board. "It was marvelous darling."_

_"Thank you ma'am."_

_"Who's idea was it?"_

_"Mine ma'am."_

_"Very good my boy, funny and romantic and the audience seemed to love it. I guess you got called in for praise?"_

_"Not exactly", Wes said. "Principal Thompson was not happy with it. He wanted to discuss it."_

_"Only you", the music teacher asked shocked. He knew the Warbler council did everything together._

_"Yes sir…"_

_"Wes", the chairman said and Wes looked at the man._

_"Yes sir…"_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"I…"_

_Everyone was looking at him and Wes could feel Moore's burning gaze on him. It was accusing and angry, but…_

_"Yes", he said. "He took out a wooden rod and told me that he would not suspend, expel or give me detention because that would be shown in my perfect record. So he took out the rod and hit me 50 times as a warning and as if to tell me it was the prize for the Warblers singing outside of Dalton."_

_"Oliver, Anthony and Roger came with similar reasons", Nurse Jackie said._

_"Then the boys must be lying!" Moore said. "These four boys have obviously been making the story up together!"_

_"No!" Wes said horrified. He feared they wouldn't believe him. "I would never lie about something like this."_

_"Wes", the chairman said. "I believe you. All I want to know is… why didn't you tell anyone?"_

_"I…" Wes trailed off. "I was… I don't know sir. I guess I was fearing not to be believed."_

_"Wes we will always believe what _you_ say", the French teacher said fondly. "Now what will happen to Thompson?"_

_"He'll be put in jail", the chairman said. "And his replacement will be…"_

* * *

Wes could feel his friends' eyes on his back and rolled his eyes.

"Stop it", he said and everyone blushed and looked away.

"How are you feeling", Kurt asked carefully.

"It was four weeks ago", Wes said calmly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I snapped or groaned at all today", Wes asked and turned to Kurt with a smile.

"You're an excellent actor", Kurt pointed out. Wes chuckled.

"Naw you're so sweet", he teased.

"Shut up… I just care about all of you."

"We know", the Warblers all answered and Kurt blushed.

"We care about you too Kurt", Wes said calmly and rolled his shoulders. "I'll show you there's nothing wrong with me."

He walked over to the piano and the Warblers looked really eager. Kurt didn't know why. Wes took off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. The he cracked his knuckles and started to play the piano. He first played _Moonlight Sonata_ and then it turned into _Für Elise_ and then the _Flight of the Bumblebee _and then the _Minute Waltz_ and then into the _Pirates of the Caribbean theme _and lastly the theme from _Harry Potter._ The Warblers were laughing or cheering, but the freshmen and Kurt looked mesmerized because they didn't know Wes could do that! Blaine was grinning, he was a huge fan of both _Harry Potter_ and the _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Wes turned to Kurt.

"Still believe I'm not back to 100%", he asked and Kurt only shook his head mutely. One of the freshmen, Luke, ran up to Wes.

"Show me how to do that!" he shouted and everyone laughed and watched Wes trying to teach Luke all the songs he'd been playing.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Changes

Part 4

The next morning found Wes and the staff at Dalton awaiting Watermaine in the meeting room. Wes was talking with his karate coach… that also coached all the martial arts groups. Wes was in his karate, Tae Kwando and judo classes.

"I think we'll put you and the other two black-belters up against Carmel", the coach said. "They are getting too cocky and they don't have any black-belters right now."

"That wouldn't be fair sir", Wes pointed out. "

They challenged us this time Wes and asked us to send our best. You, Noah and Mark are the best."

"Yeah but-"

There was a tap-tap sound coming down the hallway, Watermaine had arrived. They all turned to the door and saw it open. Watermaine walked in with a smile on his lips, but instead of sitting at the head of the table he sat down in the empty chair beside Wes and smiled at him.

"How are we feeling today Montgomery?" he asked.

"Good sir", Wes said. "And you? I trust you still feel welcomed here?"

"That I do. This school is magnificent and all the students are such an achieving group and they are all so polite, friendly and well-behaved."

"At least when teachers watch", the history teacher teased and everyone laughed, even Wes.

After all… he was a student and knew everything about being a polite young man when the teachers were looking and a prankster when they didn't. Wes wasn't a prankster himself… but he had Niff close to him and _they_ were _the_ pranksters at this school. But that didn't always mean they were the culprits when something happened.

Wes could remember a really messy situation he got in and when he was about to yell at Jeff and Nick the art teacher Ms. Nolan came running to him begging for his forgiveness for the mess she and her two students created by accident. Wes couldn't stand the smell of chocolate pudding after that, still couldn't. Wes awoke from his trip down memory lane when Watermaine rammed his cane onto the table… and Wes' hand and knuckles.

"Yaow!" Wes exclaimed and pulled his hand back.

"Oh sweet Jesus I am so sorry Montgomery", Watermaine said and put a hand on Wes' shoulder. "Did I hit all your fingers?"

"No just five of my knuckles and part of the hand sir", Wes said and rubbed his left hand, which was turning bright red by the way, he _knew_ there was gonna be a bruise.

"I am so sorry I didn't see your hand", Watermaine said again. "But I guess my goal was accomplished."

Wes looked up and saw everyone in the staff look at him and Watermaine. Wes blushed and looked at his lap. His karate coach laughed and patted him on the back.

"So Watermaine why did you hit our boy to gain our attention?" he asked.

"I did not do that on purpose!" Watermaine said, clearly flustered. "I was just going to hit the table but I didn't see his hand!"

"What a poor excuse", Mr. Moore teased and Watermaine glared at him and the man tried to _not_ smile sheepishly. Wes decided to put a stop to the situation so he looked at Watermaine.

"Can I use that excuse when I hit my vice president on the hand if he annoys me at next student council meeting", Wes asked with a serious tone in his voice and the room erupted in laughter, even Watermaine smiled. He looked at Wes and saw the wide grin on the boy's face. He chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair and then turned to the staff.

He told them of some small changes that needed to be done. Most of the toilets needed to be looked over because they were getting old. Wes wrote down everything he was saying to take it to the next council meeting. But then Watermaine said something that made Wes' ears perk up.

"I have an announcement to make at the next student gathering that involves the music and arts classes", Watermaine said calmly. "It is a big change that I think everyone will benefit from, especially the Warblers." Here he looked at Wes. "I have concluded that this change is for the best."

"What kind of change", asked Ms. Nolan curiously.

"You will have to be there tonight to find out Ms. Nolan."

Wes smiled, this sounded great! If everyone from the school could benefit on this… what was there to be bad?

* * *

Wes was in his and Kurt's room doing his homework. He'd met with the student council and they had discussed all the changes Watermaine had discussed, the only one not approved of was the one about taking away the milk and juice from the cafeteria. Wes didn't care because he always drank water but he knew a lot of students liked the juice and milk. He had returned to Watermaine with the opinions of the student council and the man had promised to take their thoughts under consideration.

Wes had left and was now doing his homework listening to his playlist with various musicals. Yes he was a musical-geek so sue him! He was humming along to _Singing in the Rain_ when his door slammed open and Kurt walked in and dropped down on his bed with a furious groan.

"Blaine is an oblivious jerk again", Wes stated calmly. He could by now read Kurt's sounds really well.

"That is an understatement", Kurt groaned sadly. "He compared me to Karofsky!"

Wes twirled around and stared at Kurt in shock.

"What?" he yelled furiously. Kurt had confided in him and told him everything that happened at McKinley, something only Kurt, Wes and Blaine knew, although Blaine didn't know about the death-threat and Wes did. Kurt told him about everything that had happened from Rachel's party up to Blaine accepting on going on a date with the girl.

Wes sighed and walked over to Kurt and sat down on his bed and patted his knee. Kurt smiled and maneuvered so that he could put his head on Wes' lap. Wes let Kurt rand and rant about how big of an idiot Blaine was and Wes told Kurt of what he'd learned from Watermaine that day.

They even spoke all this in French because as Wes put it: "keyholes have ears". Wes was fluent in French just like Kurt so the two of them often held small discussions in French when they wanted to tease the other Warblers. Wes was having his hand on Kurt's chest in a soothing way… that's when Kurt saw it and gasped.

"Wes Montgomery what have you done?" he shrieked, in English. Wes looked confused and Kurt grabbed his hand and Wes noticed the dark bruise on his hand, most of the area below the knuckles was bruised. Wes chuckled.

"Calm down Kurt", he said.

"Calm down?" Kurt asked. "How can I calm down when you have been in a bad fight or something? Who hurt you?"

"WHAT?" they heard from the door and in stormed David, Blaine and Nick. Wes gave Kurt a look and said in French:

"Keyholes have ears."

Kurt snorted and then David rounded on Wes looking like an avenging angel.

"Who hurt you", the African-American growled grabbing hold of Wes' shoulders.

"You are overreacting David", Wes said and stood up. "It was an accident."

"What was", Nick asked.

"Nothing really", Wes said but Kurt grabbed his left wrist and held up his hand. The other three boys gaped at the sight of it and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened", he said. "Watermaine was going to hit the table with his cane to get the attention of the room but didn't see my hand resting there. You do the math."

"He hit your hand instead?" Nick asked in shock.

"Yes", Wes said and pulled his hand free. "Now come on or we'll be late for the dinner."

* * *

All the students were eating and chatting happily. Wes sat with the other seniors but Fred had managed to get a seat beside him, ending the juniors and Wes started the seniors. Fred and the students nearby asked Wes about his bruised hand and he told them the truth and laughed when they laughed at the hilarity of it all. What else could he do? It was funny. Then Watermaine rose and took the mike that was lying on the table beside him and he called for quiet.

"I have had my first day at Dalton and I must say this school is marvelous", he said and everyone cheered. "And I have some changes in store. Firstly I want, for a trial time, to have all dinners in here so that students and teachers can eat together, mostly so that I can get a look at which student belongs to what dorm and year."

It was logical many mused and Watermaine presented all his ideas and he could hear angry muttering when he told them that he would be thinking of removing the milk and juice from the cafeteria. Watermaine looked out over the room and caught Wes's grin and gave the boy a pointed look. Wes only smiled innocently.

"And last", he said. "I have decided to ban all art and music at this school."

The room became completely quiet.

"Music and art dulls the senses so I require all music machines and instruments being locked away, the Warblers, art clubs, dance clubs and theater clubs being disbanded and all student CD's and other music things being locked away. This is a school, not a play house. Music is hereby banned."

The room was quiet until a single voice rang out loud and clear through the room. It yelled:

"What?"

* * *

**TBC I know I know it's short sorry about that**


	5. The Day The Music Dies

Part 5

Everyone in the room went quiet and stared at the boy that every student at this school could count on and in some cases admired. Wes stood up in his seat, his chair lying behind him on the floor indicating that he'd flown up, which he had. His face resembled that of a storm cloud and he was so angry that his eyes were shooting fire. He was glaring at Watermaine with no intention of backing down and everyone knew it. His hands were balled into fists and the bruise on his left hand looked even darker since his knuckles and the rest of his hand was white from the tight squeeze.

"Excuse me", Watermaine asked and cocked an eyebrow at Wes. The Asian boy walked towards him.

"You can't do this", Wes spat as he walked towards his principal. "The performing arts are a big thing for the students and teachers you can't take that away. The student council does not approve!"

"It doesn't matter because _I_ have the final say in everything", Watermaine said sternly.

"Not if I turn to the school board", Wes said, now he stood in front of the principal and smirked. "I don't think they will approve either."

The students cheered. But they all stopped when a loud SLAP echoed through the room. Everyone gaped and a few flew to their feet. Watermaine's hand was raised, Wes' head was turned to the side and the teachers stared in horror. Anyone that stood close enough could see that Wes' cheek was turning red. Watermaine grabbed Wes' arm.

"My office", he growled and pulled Wes with him through the room and towards the door. Some teachers objected loudly but he just ignored them and the students were too shocked and horrified. Wes struggled on the grip on his arm.

"Let me go!" he spat but Watermaine only pulled him down the dining hall. Nurse Jackie and the karate coach flew up and ran at them but Watermaine turned to them with a look in his eyes that froze them in their spots. He then dragged Wes out of the room and the doors slammed shut behind them.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone in the dining hall could hear, through the speaking system that Watermaine kept forgetting to turn off, a boom as a door was slammed open and then slammed shut.

"You dare threaten me", they could all hear Watermaine growl.

"It wasn't a threat", Wes answered coldly. "The school board is the highest deciding organ at this-"

"_I_ am the highest deciding organ at this school Montgomery! The school board is just full of old buffoons and hags and they have no idea of what is good or bad for students!"

"Oh so you do", Wes questioned and it went quiet. Everyone could hear movement through the speakers and then came Watermaine's cold voice again.

"Do you know what this is Montgomery", he asked.

"Yes", Wes said calmly.

"One more questioning of me and you will have ten."

"I am not questioning you, your knowledge or intelligence sir I only question your decision about cutting all the arts programs, forbidding music and 'killing' one of Dalton's oldest traditions."

"Arts are a distraction and music dulls the brain."

"It helps some people focus and relax."

"This is a school Montgomery. At summer vacation you will be allowed to relax. When you are here you study."

"Studies show that some students need music to focus, the same with all arts. The students need outlets for their-"

"Ten Montgomery."

"I didn't question you sir."

"Fifteen. Will we go for twenty?"

"Yes", Wes spat. "We will because this decision of yours is ridiculous and absurd! You are going against everything that Dalton stands for!"

"Twenty-five."

"You act like a dictator and this will cost you the loyalty of the staff and the students!"

"Thirty-five", the principal roared. "I will make it forty if you say anything more Montgomery!"

There was quiet for a bit, the Warblers prayed that Wes would be quiet because they had no idea of what going on in the office. No one had any idea and it was frightening a lot of people, students and staff alike. The quiet seemed promising but then Wes said calmly:

"I will fight this."

David groaned and Watermaine said:

"Forty it is, do you have anything more to say before we start?"

"Yes. I will fight this and you will see that you are wrong… and maybe that you should turn off the speaker before we start… you seem to have forgotten it again… _sir_."

The speakers were shut off and the Warblers left the dining hall and ran for the principal's office. When they got there they saw the secretary lean against the door, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Mr. Moore", David asked and he looked at him horrified.

"Boys please", he begged and pointed down the hall. "Just go."

"But-" Blaine began but Moore cut him off.

"Go", he begged. "Please before…" He didn't finish.

"Before what", David asked but a hand grabbed his elbow and he saw that it was his football coach. "Sir!"

"Not now David", the man said.

"But-"

"Boys just go… we'll deal with this don't worry. Wesley will not come to harm. I promise." He gently steered David and also Thad to the door and the other boys followed. The teachers all entered the office's waiting part and the Warblers were gently but sternly shooed off. With one last look at the office they all darted down the hall so that they all could gather in the choir room.

* * *

Wes got out of the office and was met by the teachers, the nurse and the secretary. He was pale and sweaty but he stood straight and looked calm and collected. His uniform was in perfect shape and if it hadn't been for his sweaty brow and pale face the teachers would never assume something was wrong at all.

"Wesley", his karate coach asked. "Are you-"

Wes just held up his hand, looked at them and said:

"I will _not_ let him get to me…" Then he walked off ignoring the worried glances. As he walked he, he walked slowly. He saw students look at him in awe, worry and terror. He ignored them all as he headed towards the choir room. He knew the Warblers would be there. He needed to at least see them… but he was not going to tell them. He couldn't tell them. Not after how they reacted when they found out what Thompson did to him.

* * *

He pushed open the door and walked inside. The boys that had been sitting down flew up, the ones that had been standing turned and David walked up to Wes.

"Wes", he asked but Wes held up his hand, asking for quiet. Then he looked at each boy and they all saw that his eyes held fury, hate and determination.

"He will _not_ win", Wes hissed. "I will not give him the _satisfaction_."

"What are you going to do?" David asked carefully.

"The school board can't be called", Wes explained as he walked towards the council table… followed by all Warblers. "Watermaine has bribed them… or threatened them or something. He told me as much… he said he has them in the palm of his hand, the question is how. I'll have to figure that out at a later date. Just know as it is now only the teachers and the student council will fight this to the last breath."

"W… What happened", Blaine asked quietly… but Wes heard him.

"I don't understand your question", Wes asked calmly. "Are you talking about how music was banned? Or that he has exchanged all detentions to be working punishments like cleaning the kitchens or dig holes in the yard instead? Or maybe that he's probably removing the milk and juice or-"

"What happened after the speakers were turned off Wes?" Blaine snapped and Wes looked at him before turning his gaze away again.

"Nothing", he said calmly as he sat down. His face was a calm mask it was not how he felt for real, because when he sat he wanted to scream in pain. He looked at his hands and an image of what had just happened flashed through his mind. He saw his knuckles… white from gripping Watermaine's desk so hard. He felt his back jolt by every hit he got.

"Hell no", David said and gripped his shoulder and Wes fought back the wince. "You're all sweaty and pale you don't get like that for nothing."

"I had to work", Wes grumbled. It was a half-lie. He had worked hard to not scream in pain… was still working on it.

"Work with what", Jeff asked carefully.

"Some bloody workout widget Watermaine uses to workout… apparently it will build character…"

_"This will build your character Montgomery" Watermaine growled and slammed the flat wooden bat against Wes' back hard and over and over again while Wes counted out loud._

"Are you sure you're okay", Kurt asked gently. "You look a bit sick…"

"I'm just tired", Wes said smiling slightly. "Don't worry about me Kurt."

"So", Nick asked and sat down. "What do we do now?"

"You nothing", Wes said sternly. "None of you are allowed to get into trouble."

"But-" David began but Wes' glare cut him off.

"You won't do _anything_", Wes said and all boys knew not to argue with _that_ voice. They all silently agreed to stay on the sidelines and let Wes and the student council fight this.

* * *

That night Kurt noticed Wes walk a bit stiff when they were in their room getting ready for bed and Wes didn't change out of his white T-shirt before getting into bed. Something was up and Kurt was going to figure it out… tomorrow. But when morning came and Kurt woke up Wes was nowhere to be seen. Kurt was immediately suspicious and hurried to get finished so that he could find his missing roommate, missing friend… missing leader.

* * *

Said leader was right now in a room with 11 other boys. They were sitting at a table, with Wes at the head of it on one side and opposite him sat his vice president Paul. To Wes' left sat the cashier Mark, to his left sat Joshua the secretary. On either side of the table sat a freshman, a sophomore, a junior and a senior.

All boys looked angry and their hands were balled into fists under the table and they were all furious. Why? Because Watermaine was in the room as well, listening to their meeting and ordering them around. He had just told them that the dorm prefects and the student council would be in charge of confiscating all music appliances, CD's, sheet music and instruments… everything that had anything to do with music.

"No", Wes spat and Watermaine glared at him.

"No", he asked.

"The student council is for the benefit of the students and speaks with the voices of the students", Wes explained and rose. The entire council was glaring at Watermaine. "We were chosen to speak for the student body, not to act as your personal servants and do your dirty-work for you. We will not steal what the student has that has anything to do with arts or music. That will you have to do on your own sir. We refuse."

"Oh", Watermaine asked and crossed his arms. "What will you do?"

"Turn to the papers and media", Wes said. "They'd love to hear about a Hitler-principal."

"Did you just compare me to Hitler Montgomery?"

"Yes", Wes spat. "Because you are like Hitler, except for killing millions of innocent people you're killing something you don't like."

"I don't like your tone Montgomery… so should I kill you for that?"

'_I don't doubt that you would_', Wes thought but he said nothing. The room was quiet and tense and it was a glaring match between Wes and Watermaine. None of them were going to turn their gaze away because that would mean victory for the other.

"We already have an article written up sir", Paul spat darkly and rose to his feet too. "We will send it to all the newspapers and they will come sniffling to find out the story behind it."

"Really", Watermaine asked and smirked, not taking his eyes off of Wes. "I would not do that if I were you. We wouldn't have every student on the council being expelled for breaking the school rules about keeping all students safe now would we? Some boys at this school have people after them that might endanger them and if TV and media comes here they will be in danger. Do you really want that on your conscience gentlemen?"

Paul paled and sat down and Wes grinded his teeth.

"You wouldn't do that", Wes spat.

"Of course I would Montgomery", Watermaine said. "As you may know I stand for what I say. Can I say the same for you?"

"What is that supposed to me", Wes asked and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You said to the teachers that you would not let me get to you", Watermaine said and walked up to Wes so that they faced each other, Wes had to crane his neck to glare into Watermaine's eyes though. Watermaine bent down a bit, smirking as he did.

"But", he whispered so that only Wes could hear. "Can you be sure your friends in here can withstand the same treatment I gave you?"

Wes' eyes were deadly and Watermaine turned to the council.

"You wouldn't dare", Wes growled and then winced when he was slapped across the face. He felt something cut his cheek… Watermaine had a ring.

"Let me put it this way", he said. "You do what I say and gather all music stuff that belongs to the students of this school. If you don't you along with all students that refuses to give up their music things freely will be expelled and I will confiscate and burn everything that has to do with the art classes as well. Photographs of home, pictures, paintings, sculptures… everything and I will suspend every student that complain. So gentlemen", he crossed his arms smugly. "What will it be?"

* * *

"You can't do this!" Nick yelled at the campus security guards that were helping Wes as stuff Nick and Jeff's music things into boxes, they even took Jeff's guitar and Nick's rhythmic egg. Jeff looked horrified as they took his sheet music and put it in a big box. Wes took Jeff and Nick's Warbler pins that were on their desks, along with their small trophies they got from singing competition when they were younger. Jeff looked close to tears and Nick was angry as hell. When Wes was about to put the stuff in the box Jeff grabbed his wrist.

"Wes please", he said and his eyes were glassy and pleading. "You can't do this."

"Jeff please", Wes said and looked at him. "Don't object."

"Why not", Nick yelled. "Hey give those back!" He snatched the pins from Wes' hands. Wes glared at him and snatched them back.

"I don't want you to get expelled or worse", Wes spat at them and put the things in the box and taped it shut. He then handed it to the security guard nearby.

"We're done here", he said. "Next room."

"Worse", Jeff asked confused and Wes pressed past him with the guitar-case in hand.

"What do you mean 'worse'", Nick asked but Wes closed the door behind him. A lot of protests were heard along the corridor and a lot of curses and insults were yelled at him. Suddenly something wet hit his face... someone had spitten on him. But he only took a deep breath before heading to the next room. But whenever he was near a Warbler he left a small note that told them to meet him in the choir room later.

* * *

Wes arrived after the last box had been put in its place so that could easily be found when the students went home next time. The Warblers all glared daggers at him when he entered.

"Oh look who it is", David spat. "Watermaine's number one follower."

Wes didn't say anything as he walked towards the council table. He could feel everyone's withering glares and death glares. He heard insults being muttered and just a few eyes were hurtful instead of angry.

"He even looks like the evil overlord", Blaine said and pointed accusingly at Wes. Wes was dressed in the training clothes he wore after a run, sweatpants and a black jersey with a hood on it. He had the hood pulled up. He turned to the room.

"Keep it coming", he spat. "As if I haven't had a rough day enough."

They all started to yell at him then. They accused him for being friendly with Watermaine, for taking his party and for being a selfish jerk. They called him and the student council for turn-cloaks and less… gentlemanly names. Wes stood there and took it all. He didn't admit that every word from his beloved Warblers was a punch to the face or the gut. Wes sighed, pushed back his hood and ran a hand through his hair. Then he realized that everyone in the room had gone completely quiet. He looked up and saw them stare at him in horror.

"What", he asked and Fred that stood the closest walked over and grabbed hold of his chin and turned his face to the light. They all saw the cut on his cheek and there was a slight bruising around it. Their anger turned to concern.

"If you think I went willingly you are gravely mistaken", Wes growled and slapped Fred's hand away. "I… _We_ did all we could but Watermaine threatened everyone in the council so this was the best solution. This will not be the first bruise I'll get. I in a matter of hours I went from being one of the most liked student at this place to then one that is the most hated.

So fine throw your insults at me if you think they're gonna make a difference. I'll take the bruising from them and the bruising I'll likely get for the next few days if not weeks. I did everything I could and Watermaine pulled the rug out from underneath my feet and is right now turning the student body against me. I have to skulk around the hallways like a shadow avoiding running into students and getting beaten up or killed.

I was trying to help all students and by doing so the council and I have put ourselves in the line of fire. Michael called… he's in the nurse's office. The soccer team didn't like that he took the CD's from the gym. I can take the hate from the student body… and you guys. Fine lose your faith in me. Treat me like the enemy for all I care… but don't do it to the others on the council. Because I assure you… I'd rather take this treatment any day if it means _all_ students can stay at this school."

With that he pulled his hood up again and walked out of the room. But he didn't get far. When he neared his dorm… the Lacrosse team found him.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Beating

Part 6

Kurt left the meeting soon after Wes left, because he couldn't take it anymore. Everyone kept going on and on about how Wes had let them down and how he was one of Watermaine's men now. Kurt had seen Wes' face as he talked. Everything they said to him cut deep and Wes was not doing all this on purpose. He couldn't be. Wes wasn't like that. He wasn't… evil.

Suddenly Kurt heart a familiar sounds… the sound of someone being hit and he peaked around the corner just in time to see one of the boys on the Lacrosse team kick Wes in the stomach. Kurt knew he couldn't handle them all on his own. So he reacted on an instinct... he ran back to the choir room where he found the Warblers still arguing. Kurt took the gavel and hit on the table with it. Everyone turned to him.

"The Lacrosse team is beating Wes up!" Kurt shrieked and they all stared at each other and then ran out of the room. Kurt for a moment wondered if it was a good decision to tell the Warblers someone was beating Wes up. Maybe the Warblers just ran to watch and cheer the Lacrosse team on? No they wouldn't do that. The Warblers weren't like that. Were they?

* * *

When they got to where Kurt had seen the beating going on the saw Wes sit leaning against the wall, pressing a hand to his side… trying to get up. The Lacrosse team was standing on the other side of the hallway glaring daggers at Wes.

"Get up Montgomery", one boy said. "We won't hit someone that is lying on the ground!"

"You just hit those that are alone", Wes asked and yelped when a boy kicked him.

"Get the hell away from him!" David yelled and stalked up with Joseph, Frank, Fred and Rock. These five were called the muscle Warblers… because they were the strongest in the group. David pushed the lacrosse player back and he and the other four stood between the lacrosse team and Wes. The other Warblers just stood where they were but Kurt had no such plans.

"Wes!" he exclaimed and hurried over to his roommate and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine", Wes winced, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What the hell", the Lacrosse captain yelled at the muscle Warblers. "Why are you defending this piece of shit?"

"Hey!" David spat. "Don't call him that Julian!"

"Or what?"

"I think you heard the boy", another voice said and they turned and saw the Dalton art club approach them. Their president were in the front having his arms crossed and behind him stood Joel, another member of the student council and member of the art club.

"Don't call him that", the art club president growled.

"Why not", another player spat. "He's a fucking turn-cloak!"

"Wes and the student council did this to keep our sorry asses at this school!" the art club president, Malcolm, spat.

The entire corridor went quiet and all eyes went to Wes or the other member of the student council.

"What", Blaine asked confused. Wes just wheezed and groaned in pain. Kurt hugged him close trying to sooth him a bit. But Wes just groaned.

"Fucking Watermaine", Malcolm growled. "He threatened to expel all students that refused to give up all their things that have to do with music and that if the student council didn't do what they did they'd all be expelled and so would everyone that refused. Watermaine would also forbid everything that has to do with art… he'd take all family pictures or photographs we have, statues, paintings… everything!"

The corridor became quiet and Kurt looked at Wes' face, it was full of cuts and bruises were already starting to form.

"Why didn't you say anything", Kurt asked and Wes opened an eye and looked at him.

"I took for granted that my friends would know me well enough to realize that I'd never turn on them", Wes groaned and the Warblers all felt ashamed of themselves. "I guess I was wrong."

"No Wes we", David began but Wes continued talking as if David hadn't said anything.

"The student council fight for the students…" he said. "Do you all really think we did this willingly?"

The corridor was quiet again. Wes sighed and tried to get up… but he just fell back down again. Everyone watched him… Wes would never betray them… would he? Fred walked towards him but when he was about to touch him Wes pulled back.

"Don't", he said. "Just… leave me alone." Wes got up by using the wall.

"Come on Wes you're hurt", Kurt tried gently and grabbed his arm.

"I said leave me alone!" Wes yelled at him and Kurt flinched back. Wes pushed off the wall and stood tall in front of the lacrosse team.

"I could have wiped all your asses and you know it", he told them. "So why didn't I?"

They all looked confused, but they also knew what Wes said was true. He could wipe all their asses if he wanted to. He was captain of the martial arts team after all and a master in three different forms of martial arts at the school. Kurt understood at once.

"To proof that you think you deserve whatever happens to you", Kurt said softly and everyone looked at him. "You think you deserve getting hurt because you think you've let all of us down."

"I have let you all down… for now", Wes said with a look of grim determination on his face. "But I'm not giving up."

"What are you talking about", David asked.

"I'll find a way to get our music back", Wes growled limping forward. "You just wait and see."

"Can we trust you", Julian asked and Wes walked up to the other boy… that was much taller than him.

"Hit me", Wes said and everyone stared at him.

"What", Julian asked shocked.

"Hit me", Wes said. "And I won't even try to hit back. If you trust me you know I won't go to the teachers telling them you hit me. You're the only one that hasn't hit me yet on the team… so... Hit me."

"Are you insane? You'll tell the teachers!"

"I swear I won't", Wes said and took a step closer. "Hit me."

"No!"

"Hit me."

"No! Are you insane?"

"So you'll let all your buddies be at risk but not yourself", Wes asked. "Who is it that can't be trust-"

He got no further because the captain hit him in the face so hard he tumbled backwards and dropped onto the floor. When his back hit the hard marble he yelped in pain.

"Wes!" the Warblers exclaimed and Fred and Frank hurried forward but Wes rolled onto all fours and got up. When Frank reached for his arm he pulled it back.

"Don't touch me", Wes growled and got up… slowly. He then pulled his hood up again.

"Happy now", Julian asked and everyone gave him withering glances. "What?"

"Yes", Wes winced turning to him. "Yeah… Good job. Now if you excuse me I need to get to the dorm and sleep… tomorrow will _not_ be a fun day for me."

"Why", Nick asked carefully.

"I have a lot of plotting to do…" Wes grumbled and took a step but nearly crashed to the floor. Rock caught him and Wes winced. Rock smiled gently… and apologetically.

"You're not going anywhere", he said and Wes glared at him. "Wait let me rephrase that… you are not _walking_ anywhere."

"Remove your hands before I chop them off", Wes growled venomously. That itself was a sign of what a bad shape he was in. He never threatened anyone with bodily harm and that he could do it to a Warbler… well that just proofed how betrayed he felt by them. Wes started to slowly walk down the corridor towards the dorm… but it didn't take long… Before he collapsed.

"Wes!" the Warblers all shouted and hurried over. Wes was out cold, he didn't respond to anything they did when they tried to wake him up. Nothing worked so they decided to take him to the nurse. Fred crouched down and Frank and Rock lifted Wes onto his back in a piggyback ride-like way. Fred had a secure grip on Wes' legs and had Wes' arms resting over his shoulders. The boys all split up and Fred, David, Blaine, Kurt and Thad headed for Nurse Jackie's office. Kurt moved the hood back from Wes' face and they saw that he was looking slightly pale. They all felt bad and decided that whatever it took _they_ would make it up to Wes. Their friend was sacrificing everything.

Some of the boys from the Lacrosse team promised to spread around the word of why the student council did what they did. Most students would believe the Lacrosse team. The art club was already spreading word around and the Warblers felt grateful. Anything to ease Wes' burden.

* * *

"I ask you again", Wes heard a familiar voice ask sternly somewhere in the grey fog that surrounded him. "Who did this?"

"We don't know", a high voice said sharply. "We found him like this in the hallway when we were returning from the library."

"So you did it then?"

"No!" a few voices yelled.

"Wes is our friend", said a timid voice. "We'd never hurt him like this."

'_No you only think I'm scum_', Wes thought before he plummed down into the darkness again.

* * *

A little while later he felt a dull pain everywhere and opened his eyes. He saw Nurse Jackie stand in the door, blocking him from view and outside he saw Nick, Rock and Blaine. Wes looked to the side and realized that he was in a private room of the sickbay… probably because he'd been in such a bad shape or because Nurse Jackie didn't want to disturb other patients when dealing with him. Wes tried to sit up but groaned and lied back down again, Nurse Jackie twirled around.

"Wesley", he said and hurried over, closing the door behind him with a small bang. "Son how are you feeling?"

"Next time someone drops something wet near the stairs", he groaned. "Warn me."

"Stairs?" Nurse Jackie asked.

"I slipped when I left the library on the second floor… I tumbled down the stairs and when I was heading for my dorm someone jumped me."

"Who?"

"I don't know… it happened so fast."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know who it was", Wes said and sat up and groaned.

"Lie down", Nurse Jackie said. "You are in a bad shape Wes. Your back looks more black and blue than your normal olive complexion and the rest of your body is bruised as well."

"Well that happens when you fall down a marble staircase", Wes grumbled and threw his legs over the side. "What time is it?"

"It's noon… you've been asleep in her since last night."

"Then it is high time that I get up", Wes said and pushed himself up but got hit by a dizzy spell so he stumbled. Nurse Jackie hurriedly grabbed hold of him. Wes was nearly hanging onto him, the nurse having his arms around Wes and Wes was having his arm around the nurse's neck.

"Or… maybe not", the teen said and his vision blurred a bit. Jackie helped him back into bed.

"You are not going anywhere son", he said.

"I guessed as much", Wes groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "Do I need a hospital?"

"No, thank God. You just rest… um are you strong enough to get some visitors?"

Wes shook his head and Jackie left, the last thing Wes heard before falling asleep again was Jackie telling someone to leave.

* * *

When he woke up the next time it was darkening outside and he sat up slowly. His mind was full of ideas that he had to get down on paper. He noticed a school bag beside his bed, he didn't recognize it but fished around inside it and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He saw a big heart drawn on the first page and turned it over and started to write so fast that he knew that the paper would be smoking if he'd lived in a cartoon.

He wrote down plots and schemes worthy the title "best pranks ever" and also a way to actually get the Warblers to be able to rehearse and get to regionals… without Watermaine knowing it. Wes froze when he realized he was smiling thinking of how happy he and his friends would be at regionals. That's when he realized… they wouldn't want to be with him at regionals and he didn't want to be there with them either… not now anyway.

He was so broken by the fact that his friends didn't know him at all! How could they believe after all their time together that he would just willingly agree to ban music? How could they believe he hadn't fought back against Watermaine's decision? How could they not believe in him? He believed in all of them.

He knew that even though he seemed all cocky and sure of himself Thad was really full of self-doubt, about everything about himself. But Wes still believed that Thad could succeed with whatever he tried because he always won in the end. Like when Rock told him that Thad would never, ever learn how to do a one hand-handstand. It took two weeks and a lot of bruising but Thad did it.

Wes also knew that even though David and Blaine seemed so carefree, dapper and happy they were both troubled underneath the surface. Wes had seen both of them crack under pressure but he believed that the duo would conquer it in the end… they always did.

Wes believed in all his friends and it hurt him to realize they didn't believe in him. He wondered what kind of mirror world this had to be, what alternate reality had he been sucked into where his belief in his friends weren't returned. Sadly he sighed and started to sing gently:

**Far far away  
On the edge of the world  
You are lost out of place  
Out of time**

**Where are they now**  
**All the ghosts from your past**  
**Lost in dreams of a time**  
**Long gone by**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
**It's like the mirror in your mind**  
**Oh, oh, oh,**  
**You see the love you left behind,**  
**You're lost in the time**

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head and saw Nurse Jackie smile at him.

"No music remember", Jackie said. "I won't tattle on you."

"Thanks…" Wes mumbled.

"You have visitors again Wes… do you want to see them?"

Wes nodded knowing he couldn't refuse anymore and Jackie left and David, Thad and Kurt hurried inside. Wes groaned a little and closed his eyes and dropped back so he was resting on the pillows again. He felt his bed dip a little as someone sat down and he felt a soft hand on his. He knew at once whose it was so he didn't open his eyes when he said:

"What do you want Kurt?"

He felt the hand holding his hold a little bit tighter.

"Just saying how sorry I am", Kurt said. "I-"

"_We_", David cut in. "We are sorry Wes."

Wes opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Sorry for what", he asked darkly.

"That we thought all those bad things about you", Thad said sounding almost desperate. "We should've known you didn't do any of this willingly."

"And why should you know that?"

"Because we are your friends", David said and walked closer. "Wes we've basically known you since we started here. We should know you by now."

"You know me", Wes spat. "You just don't believe in me anymore. What did I do to stop you from doing so?"

"We never stopped believing in you", Kurt said squeezing Wes' hand a little bit tighter. "We were just not thinking… as usual. You know you're the only one that can keep a cool and collected head in times like these."

"Truth is we need you Wes", David said. "We believe in you and need you now more than ever."

"Why", Wes asked.

"Because Watermaine has decided that no grade has a free period at the same time as another grade", Thad explained. "He made that solution official today. He also said that from now on freshmen can only leave campus from 8 pm to 9 pm, sophomores from 7 to 10, juniors from 6 to 11 and seniors from 6 to midnight."

"We won't be able to practice for regionals", David mumbled.

"Yes we will", Wes grumbled and took out his notebook. "Watermaine informed the student council about this change yesterday… before forcing us to do his dirty work." He handed the notes to Thad. "This will figure everything out… a place to rehearse and schedule. On weekends everyone is free to go wherever they want and for how long but they have to be back by 10 pm Sunday evening. In the weeks we can practice between 8 and 9 all together and then we'll lose the sophomores and when you juniors leave I'll leave too…"

"And on the weekends we can rehearse at each other's places", Thad said grinning. "Wes you're a genius! I know this will work."

"Does this mean we're forgiven", Kurt asked hopefully.

"No", Wes said and pulled his hand out of Kurt's grip. "It means I've not given up."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Take The Blame Again

Part 7

Later, in the evening, Kurt watched as Wes changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. When Kurt saw Wes' back he hissed and felt a twinge of guilt. Hadn't he and the others said all those things to Wes he wouldn't have walked out from the choir room alone and the Lacrosse team wouldn't have done that to him… Kurt felt lousy and sighed again and Wes looked at Kurt's reflection in the mirror by his bed.

"So are you and Blaine seeing eye to eye yet", he asked calmly and Kurt looked up.

"Um… yeah he apologized after we left the Lima Bean today", Kurt said. "We met with Rachel there because I told her that Blaine wouldn't enjoy kissing her when he was sober."

"And how did that go", Wes turned to him.

"He told her that he's 100% gay and she ran off happily… something about songwriting and me and Blaine made amends… hey!"

"What", Wes asked and looked confused.

"Don't divert my attention Wes!" Kurt said and got up.

"From what?" Wes asked still confused.

"I'm sorry okay!"

"For what?"

"You know damn well what for! For not sticking up for you! For not being there when you needed us! For not believing in you! I saw how much it hurt you and I just stood there and said nothing!"

"Kurt…"

"No don't you Kurt me mister!"

Wes held his hands up as a peace sign but Kurt just walked closer angrily.

"Don't you dare say there is nothing to apologize", Kurt went on.

"Kurt."

"I get it that you have easier to forgiving me because we haven't been friends as long and-"

"Kurt!" Wes yelled and Kurt looked at him. "Stop it."

"What?"

"Just stop it! Are you out of your mind? I haven't forgiven you or any of the Warblers! Just because I haven't known you as long doesn't mean it doesn't hurt just as bad. You're my friend and you stopped believed in the true me. You, like everyone else at this school thought that I just gave in to Watermaine's will and willingly became a prat! I haven't forgiven you or anyone Kurt. Your betrayal hurts just as much as the others. I only talked to you to try to ease the tension… and… and… fuck!" Wes hit the wall and cowered his eyes with one hand to keep his tears hidden from Kurt.

"Wes", Kurt asked and then Wes took a shuddering breath and sang sadly:

**One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing his friends had never left at all  
Never left at all  
**  
Kurt stared at him and didn't really know what to say so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You know that's not really have the song goes", he said and Wes' head snapped up and he stared incredulously at Kurt. Kurt only grinned sheepishly and Wes couldn't keep the small chuckle pack and Kurt snorted… and Wes laughed. Kurt joined in and they laughed together. It wasn't really funny but the tension seemed to have dropped after that. Kurt decided to take a chance so he walked up to Wes and pulled him into a hug. Wes stopped laughing and just looked confused. But then he hugged Kurt back.

"I'm sorry Wes", Kurt sniffled.

"I know", Wes said gently. "Believe me I know."

"Will you ever forgive me, forgive us?"

"Someday… but not right now. What you guys said and did… it hurt Kurt. It cut deep wounds in my heart and soul and things like that takes time to heal."

"I know… Believe me I know that."

Wes held him a bit closer but when Kurt did the same he hissed in pain. Kurt hurriedly backed off looking embarrassed.

"Sorry", he said. "I forgot…"

"Don't worry about it", Wes said and turned to the mirror and noticed his black eye and bruised. "God I must look a mess."

"You do... those boys really made a number on you... especially your back. Did you try to protect yourself by turning your back to them?"

"Uh yeah", Wes said. "Um... do I look okay anyway?"

"You look like a hoodlum", Kurt teased gently. Then there was a knock on their door.

"Yeah", Wes called and Thad opened the door and smiled slightly.

"Um it's prof. Langdon's birthday and everyone was wondering if we're going to stick to the usual plan?" he asked and Wes smirked.

"Oh yes", he said and the three boys left to go eat dinner.

* * *

The dining room was bussing as everyone was eating. Wes sat where the seniors of the dorm began and the juniors ended. He was only having to make sure all the boys in the room could see him and that could only be achieved if he stood on his chair… when everyone else was sitting down. So he was patiently waiting for just that. When everyone sat down he climbed onto his chair and hit on his glass with his knife. Everyone, including Watermaine and the teachers looked at him. Wes grinned happily.

"We have a tradition here at Dalton Academy", he explained so that Watermaine would knew what was going on. "When a teacher has a birthday all students stand up and do the most natural thing in the world."

Wes jumped off of his chair and walked up to the teacher table and took Professor Langdon's hand and the woman blushed slightly.

"So", Wes said and grinned. "One, two, three." All boys stood up and started to sing _Happy Birthday_. The teachers and staff joined in but Watermaine looked like a storm cloud. When the boys sang he got up and walked around the table to where Wes was leading the birthday child down in front of all boys. When they were about to begin the second verse Watermaine had reached the duo. Wes stopped singing when he felt a hand land hard on his shoulder and he was swirled around. He came face to face with Watermaine and the man looked murderous.

"How dare you", Watermaine yelled and everyone stopped singing and looked confused.

"Sir", Wes asked confused.

"I strictly forbid music at this school", Watermaine yelled shaking Wes by the arms and the boy hissed in pain.

"Watermaine!" some of the teachers exclaimed and got onto their feet.

"We sang a birthday song for a teacher is celebrating her birthday today", Wes asked. "How is that something bad?"

"I've had enough of you mouthing back at me Montgomery", Watermaine yelled.

"I haven't done anything sir!"

"Watermaine", the martial arts coach said and walked up to the pair. "You weren't clear about no singing on birthdays being allowed in the school. You can't punish all boys for this."

"True", Watermaine said and let go of Wes, who sighed in relief. But then Watermaine gripped his arm. "I'll just have to punish the brains behind it."

"What?" Wes objected and was dragged out of the room, but the martial arts coach was on their heels.

* * *

A bit later all the Warblers were gathered in Kurt and Wes' room. They were all waiting for Wes to come back from his talk with the principal. But he hadn't gotten back yet and they were starting to get worried. Wes had looked horrified when he was dragged away and they had all wondered why. Blaine suggested it was because he thought of what Thompson did to him last time the "brain behind the operation", was to be punished to keep others from following his example.

"Where the hell is he", David asked as he paced the crowded room.

"Uh", Luke said from the window but no one really listened.

"Who in here care to drop their suspicions about Wes being in league with Watermaine", Jeff asked and all boys raised their hands.

"Good we all agree… so what now?"

"We need to find Wes", Kurt said. "Maybe he's off cursing up a storm or something…"

"Guys", Luke said again, he was looking out the window.

"He might be in the 'dojo'", Joseph suggested. "You know how he is. When he wants to blow off steam he hits the punching bags or kick the dummies."

"In his shape", Rock questioned. "Surely not."

"Well do you have any better suggestion", James snapped at him.

"Guys", Luke said again.

"No", Rock spat at James. "Do you?"

"Guys", Luke said and this time pulled on Trent's tie.

"Not now Luke", Trent said. "We are trying to figure out how to find Wes."

"Found him", Luke said and looked out the window again.

"What?" the others yelled and hurried over. They could all see Wes stand in a hole that reached his knees in depth. It was a perfect square as well. He was digging it and seemed to be sweating a lot… and cursing a lot. The martial arts coach was watching him and talking to him and then walked off.

"What is he doing", John asked confused.

"Well we won't figure it out hanging around here", Frank said and they all hurriedly left the room.

* * *

"Oh great a crowd", Wes grumbled as he wiped his face that was dirty and sweaty. He put the shovel aside and drank some water.

"What are you doing", Kurt asked him.

"I'm having detention", Wes grumbled and started to dig again. "Watermaine wants a hole that it two meter deep and two meter wide… and since I was _such_ an insolent sod it has to be in a perfect square as well."

"Why", David asked taking a step forward so some dirt fell down in the hole again.

"Do you mind", Wes asked and David looked confused. Wes looked at David's foot and David jumped back with a:

"Sorry!"

"But why aren't you in detention hall then", Blaine asked.

"Remember that Watermaine ended that sort of detention and put in this kind instead", Wes said as he dug. "This won't show on my permanent record… now get lost."

"Why", Nick asked.

"Because if you're caught talking to me you'll get something to do as well."

The boys all looked at each other but stayed put. Wes worked on but could feel their gazes on him so he sighed and turned around.

"_Please_", he said and his eyes spoke of worry. "Just go."

"We won't leave you this time", Thad said stubbornly and Wes smiled gently.

"If you want to make it up to me", he said putting the shovel aside. "So please, _please_ get back to your rooms and leave me at peace. I rather work knowing you guys won't get into trouble than work knowing you _will_ end up in trouble."

The Warblers looked at each other and one by one started to drift off and Wes smiled and looked to relax as they did.

"Thanks", he said and continued to work. When the Warblers got to the doors they turned around and saw Wes work.

"At least it's not raining", Jeff said. Thunder cracked above them and rain started to pour down.

"Jeff!" everyone yelled and they headed inside.

* * *

**TBC The digging hole thing is taken from a book I was FORCED to watch in school named "Ondskan" (Evil). there is a movie as well based on the book. Go to Wikipedia and search for Evil (2003 film) if you are interested in knowing more about it.**


	8. Take The Blame Again And Again

Part 8

Wes stood by the hole waiting for Watermaine to come and measure it. Rain was pouring down onto him and he was dirty, wet and cold. He saw Watermaine walk over with an umbrella held high and Nurse Jackie and Wes' martial arts coach, Parker, were following him. Watermaine reached the perfect hole and looked at Wes with a cocked eyebrow.

"Like you wanted it sir", Wes remarked. Watermaine pulled out a measuring tape and measured the hole. Wes looked on in annoyance but didn't let it show.

"Right", Watermaine said and stood tall again. "It's right Montgomery. Now fill this up. We don't want anyone to fall in and hurt themselves now do we?"

"No sir we don't", Wes said 'sweetly' before he started to work. Watermaine walked off pulling Nurse Jackie and Coach Parker with him. Wes continued to work… aaaaand curse. Watermaine heard him mutter one thing though before he left. He heard Wes mutter:

"This is working out and _that_ doesn't take time form studies ey?"

* * *

Kurt jumped when the door to his room was slammed open and Wes came storming in, dirty, wet and cursing up a storm. Kurt looked out in the hallway and saw other boys stare in his direction. He grinned sheepishly and closed the doors.

"Gaga you will be the gossip of tomorrow", Kurt said and leaned on the door. All he got as an answer was a stream of curses from the bathroom. Curses and insults and threats that made Santana look like a meek lamb.

"That is not a gentlemanly thing to say", Kurt pointed out and Wes leaned out of the doorway sending him a withering glare. "But right for this occasion I guess." Wes disappeared again and Kurt heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the shower going on.

"No singing Wes", he called.

"Shut up!"

Kurt only grinned and soon Wes got out of the shower, clean and warm-looking again but still not sunny. He had stopped cursing though something Kurt was very thankful for. He'd never taken Wes for the type that knows how to curse like the worst sailor and truck-driver combined. Kurt had a small smile on his lips as he was reading his book.

"You know cursing doesn't really suit your polite personality Wes", he teased and the older boy glared at him.

"One more word Hummel and I will suffocate you with my pillow", he warned.

"How will you explain that to Blaine and the Warblers?"

"Your new skin-cream caused an allergic reaction that caused your lunges to collapse which gave the result of you choking."

"You think they'll buy that?"

"If they don't I kill them as well and proclaim you all a suicide cult."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Got it all figured out haven't you", he asked smiling.

"Of course", Wes said getting underneath the covers. "What else do you think I do when I get board at council meetings?"

Kurt laughed but then it hit him.

"Student council or Warbler council", he asked. As an answer Wes smirked and turned off his lamp.

* * *

The next few days nothing really happened. The student council were still working on taking complaints and putting them all together to show to Watermaine, to show him how bad is no-music-rule had been received. Wes had also started a little project of his own. He was researching Watermaine's past. He was trying to figure out why the man hated music so… and him. Why on Earth did he get targeted so much? Every time something happened at the school he got dragged to the office to explain himself. He was innocent all the time and it amused him to see Watermaine realize that.

The students that had told their parents about the new rule had nothing to gain from that. Somehow Watermaine talked the parents into agreeing with him. Wes suspected foul play but had no proof since no parent wanted to talk about it.

Wes was at the warehouse where they were going to have their rehearsal. He was sitting on an old barrel waiting for the rest of the group. They were however… thirty minutes late. Wes was angry. The doors suddenly open and all the Warblers entered.

"Glad that you could come", Wes spat.

"Sorry", Blaine said. "We got de-"

"Delayed I get it", Wes said and jumped off of the old barrel. "Let's get to work. We only have twenty minutes before the freshmen have to leave."

"Plenty of time then", Kurt said. "Frank, Fred."

The two boys walked up to Wes and grabbed his arms.

"Hey!" Wes objected. He was hoisted onto the barrel again.

"Stay", Frank ordered.

"Or else", Wes asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We will staple you to that thing", Thad said pulling a stapler out of his bag."

"Or duct-tape you to it", Nick said pulling out said item.

"We have super-glue as well", David said grinning. "So you better stay."

"Fine", Wes said and crossed his arms. "But better be quick about it. We have to run warm-ups and then through our planned number for regionals."

"We don't need warm-ups", Luke said happily. "We've already done that!"

"Oh", Wes asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes", Blaine said. "Now you just sit and listen."

Wes shrugged but stayed put as the boys stood in front of him and they all started to hum before Blaine started to sing lead: (**Blaine, **_Kurt, **All**_)

**Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find**

"Oh God", Wes said and face-palmed.  
**  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?**

"You have got to be kidding me", Wes groaned.  
**  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good **

Wes groaned and jumped off of the barrel and tried to walk past the boys. But Blaine grabbed his arm singing:**_  
_  
So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
_S.O.S_** – The boys encircled him at that but Wes pushed his way through them.**_  
_The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me_  
S.O.S_** – The boys encircled him again and Wes sighed and let his shoulders drop.**_  
_When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on? _  
_**  
"Listen here", Wes said and turned to Blaine. "I don't know what you are doing but-"**_  
_**_  
You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near_ – Wes turned to Kurt glaring slightly.

"Not you too Hummel."

_You made me feel alive_  
_But something died I fear_  
_I really tried to make it out_  
_I wish I understood_  
_What happened to our love_  
_It used to be so good_**  
**  
"I'm not gonna stay around to hear-whoa!" Wes began to talk but was dragged back by Rock and Joseph. Nick and Jeff then pulled him into a hug as the others were singing:**_  
_**_  
So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me**  
S.O.S  
**The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
**S.O.S  
**When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on? **  
**_  
"Guys… seriously", Wes said trying to get out of the double-hug. But other boys joined in on the hug.

**_So when you're near me_**  
**_Darling can't you hear me_**  
**_S.O.S_**  
**_And the love you gave me_**  
**_Nothing else can save me_**  
**_S.O.S_**  
**_When you're gone_**  
**_How can I even try to go on?_**  
**_When you're gone_**  
**_Though I try, how can I carry on?_**  
**_When you're gone_**  
**_How can I even try to go on?_**

Wes had managed to get out of the hug and to the door but when he heard the despair in the Warblers' voices he turned around and looked at them. They were all watching him hopefully and with a sigh he closed the open door. Then he smiled gently.

"You're all a bunch of idiots", he said fondly and the Warblers all cheered and dog-piled him. Wes only chuckled at it all. Then an alarm beeped.

"Shoot", he said and everyone scrambled off of him.

"What is it", David asked helping his friend back up.

"We've run out of time gentlemen…" Wes said with a sigh. "The freshmen need to head back."

"What about rehearsals", Kurt asked.

"We do it tomorrow instead", Wes said and put his arm around Thad's shoulders as the boy stood closest to him. "Let's head back."

* * *

A few days rolled by and things were going okay. The student council were plotting strategies to take Watermaine down. Wes' research of the man finally gave result but he never told anyone what it was he found. Kurt and Nick had been watching Wes read something from his laptop and then blanch, slam the thing shut and then leave the room. Kurt and Nick snuck over and opened the laptop back up. But they couldn't crack Wes' password for two reasons 1: Wes was a sneaky bastard and 2: his keyboard had buttons with Chinese signs on them instead of normal letters. A gift from Wes' granddad in China. Wes only used that when he wanted to keep something secret. He had another "normal" laptop for school work and stuff.

Their practices for regionals were also going smoothly. They were working on a few numbers to use and all was fine between the Warblers and Wes. The Warblers had been doing lots of things to make it up to him, defend him against people that called him bad stuff and such. But Kurt still had the feeling that they weren't completely forgiven yet, although Wes seemed to appreciate everything they did. Kurt had this feeling that they needed to do something that was far more important than what they had done already. Little did he know he'd get his chance that day.

* * *

The boys of Dalton were enjoying their dinner, laughing and talking about their days, when suddenly Watermaine hit on a glass with a knife to get their attention. Everyone turned to look at the loathed principle. He was smiling and took the mike he was offered by a janitor, so that everyone could hear him. He walked around the table as he said:

"My dear boys I have done wrong to you."

Everyone started to whisper back and forth.

"And I have realized that through the dedication and the soulful work and words from your student council."

The boys that sat near any member of the student council grinned and patted their backs. All members looked happy… except for their president. Wes had a look on his face that clearly told them that he had not believed a word that was said.

"To take away the music from Dalton has not been fair, not fair at all", Watermaine went on and everyone cheered. "Calm down boys. Yes I know it was a mistake. A mistake to believe that only music was the reason this school is going downwards."

The cheering stopped and everyone looked at him in confusion, horror or like in Wes' case anger. He should have known Watermaine would pull another stunt.

"You see", Watermaine continued. "The student council has remarked to me that the music is a way for student to relax and express themselves. Why, I told them that the students could get that through the various sport teams and other clubs at the school."

"Fuck him", Wes growled darkly so only the ones around him could hear.

"But then it hit me", Watermaine went on. "It isn't really fair now is it, to take away the clubs and teams that have something to do with music and let the others exist and create a distracting effect."

Wes got up furiously.

"Just a moment Montgomery", Watermaine said looking at him smugly. "Before your former student president say anything."

"Former", a lot of voices whispered in confusion.

"I would like to thank him and the rest of the council for making me see sense", Watermaine said smiling. "And telling you at thanks to them I am hereby going to forbid all afternoon activities such as sports or clubs."

Upset voices started to echo throughout the room, many of them aimed at the student council and Watermaine.

"But", Watermaine continued and everyone glared at him. "It would not be fare to keep the student council going then would it? So the student council is hereby disbanded as well."

"You can't do that!" Wes yelled angrily. "You can't do any of this!"

"Oh but I did and it is all thanks to you and the council Montgomery."

"It is not!" David yelled getting up. "You are just using the council as cannon fodder. Those guys haven't done anything!"

"Maybe that's why we are in this mess to begin with", someone yelled.

"Hey lay off them", Kurt yelled. "The student council has put their lives here at Dalton at stake for us!"

Loud arguments erupted around the room and all the teachers were trying to sooth the upset boys, although most teachers looked murderous as well. But Watermaine only had eyes for one person in the room and this person only had eyes for him as well. Wes and Watermaine were glaring daggers at each other.

"You got your wish Montgomery", Watermaine said smugly into the mike so that everyone could hear this, not that everyone listened though. "You wanted me to listen to you and your little council so I did."

Wes glared at him hatefully.

"You lost Montgomery", Watermaine continued and started to giggle. "I won!"

He started to laugh and Wes had enough he grabbed a water carafe from the table and stalked up to Watermaine. A SPLASH echoed through the room and everything went quiet. Everyone was staring at the spectacle at the teacher table. Wesley Montgomery, the perfect, the polite, the nice, the calm, the collected Wesley Montgomery had just thrown an entire carafe of water in Watermaine's face and the principal started to cough. He had been laughing with his mouth wide-open and a lot of water went in and down wrong throat.

"Oh waht do you know", Wes spat and turned to walk away. "Your victory shower doesn't agree." But Watermaine grabbed him by the arm.

"Unhand me", Wes growled furiously.

"My office Montgomery", Watermaine growled equally is furious and marched Wes out of the room. They left it in complete silence because everyone was too shocked to do anything. But then the students all cheered, but not Kurt. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Wes gasped as his stomach hit the side of the principal's desk. He leaned on it rubbing his stomach slightly.

"The nerve of you!" Watermaine yelled at him.

"The nerve of _you_", Wes spat. "Taking out some sick revenge on _me_ and the school just because my uncle refused to let you into the Warblers or any other music related group."

"You are just like him!"

"Thanks", Wes spat. "I try."

"I couldn't get back at him because everyone loved perfect little Aaron Montgomery!" Watermaine had stalked up to his cupboard and started to roam through it. "He was the school's most popular guy! He was head of the Warblers, head of the student council, captain of the football team, captain of the soccer team and leader of the Dalton orchestra!"

"Damn I've missed on a few", Wes spat.

"15 Montgomery!" Watermaine yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever", Wes growled. "I won't give up."

"You have no legal right to come to me and complain anymore."

"I do."

"Not in this school."

"And you have no legal right to hit me with either of those", Wes yelled and pointed at all the tools for corporal punishment that was in there. He could see a paddle, the thing Watermaine used on him last time, a horsewhip, a modified bullwhip that had a metal ring at the end and he could see a cat o' nine tails. Those last two scared him a little.

"I don't", Watermaine drawled.

"The ban of corporal punishment was signed into law by then-Governor Ted Strickland on 17 July 2009, and enforcement of the ban began on 15 October 2009. So you have no right to hit me with that and many school handbooks provide that where a student refuses to submit to a paddling, he or she shall receive some other punishment instead, such as suspension."

"But we have removed suspension from this school Montgomery and Dalton has no handbook."

"Still, you have no right. If anyone figures out that you are using that on students-"

"Not students Montgomery. Only you."

"I guessed as much", Wes spat. "You have started a personal vendetta against my uncle and are using me to get to him."

"20 Montgomery."

"Whatever! I am just telling you the truth and you punish me for it."

"Thi-"

"Shut up I'm not done yet!" Wes yelled. "You are the lowest and most pathetic man I have ever met! You hold on to a grudge after 30 years or something! You try to turn the students against each other but all you are gonna manage is a united student body who hates its principal and I know that at the end of the school year you will receive lots of transfer papers! I don't know how you talked parents into allowing all this but when I figure it out I will tell them the truth and expose your sorry, meaningless-"

"I'll have you-"

"PATHETIC JAIL-BIRD ASS!" Wes yelled. Then his world spun as he was backhanded so hard he tripped over the chair behind him and crashed onto the floor. Wes groaned and rubbed his head and sat up. Watermaine stood above him, but then leaned down and grabbed hold of Wes' collar.

"I'm giving you 25 with the cat Montgomery", he growled. "Cross me again and things will get worse."

Wes spat him in the face but then got dragged up and pushed at the table.

"Remove your clothes from the upper body", Watermaine said and Wes obeyed and had just managed to exposed the skin when Watermaine hit him… and he screamed. Watermaine hit him over and over again while he counted and Wes bit into his lip to keep from screaming but at times a few screams found their way out. He could feel a bit of his skin tear and his eyes stung with pain. When Watermaine was done he suddenly walked up behind Wes and pressed his hips against Wes' back and ass. Wes' eyes widened when he felt a hand travel down his chest towards the edge of his Dalton slacks.

"I can figure other punishments for you Montgomery", Watermaine hissed into Wes' ear. "What better way to hurt sweet gay-Aaron than to rape his favorite and only nephew. You'd probably be such a wreck that you'd kill yourself and my victory would be so much sweeter." Watermaine gripped Wes chin and turned him around forcefully.

"Now wouldn't that be grand", Watermaine asked. "YAOW!" He pulled his hand back because Wes had bitten him.

"I'm not afraid of you", Wes spat. "Not even you are that sick and you can't break me. Many have tried and you will not succeed."

Wes pulled his clothes on and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Watermaine watched the closed door and licked his lips.

"That's what you think Aaron."

* * *

**TBC The whole fill the hole back up thing is also taken from "Ondskan".**


	9. Payback!

Part 9

Wes walked towards his evening class and everyone he met in the hallway fled out of his path because his face was so stormy they feared he'd bite their heads off if they tried to talk to him. The few Warblers he saw on his way weren't any better. They looked as if they had seen their doom walking towards them.

Wes didn't say a word to anyone and didn't care about how he looked. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead. His shirt wasn't buttoned so the white t-shirt was visible underneath. His blazer hung over his arm but it was his face and his eyes specifically that had everyone rush away from him in fear. Everyone at the school knew that Wes Montgomery had the patience of an angel and they had never seen him really, truly angry… until now.

Had this been a super hero comic and Wes had controlling fire as a super power this whole school would already be aflame, his eyes would shot fire, his steps would melt the ground beneath him at each step and the air so hot not even liquid nitrogen would freeze anything.

But now this isn't a comic book with humans with super powers, this is the "real" world and Wes Montgomery was human… but a very angry one. He stormed into his classroom and sat down in his seat noticing that someone had grabbed his bag from his and Kurt's room and delivered it there. His desk partner looked horrified and tried to make himself as small as possible. Everyone tried to make themselves as small as possible to keep from angering Wes.

* * *

"Dude did you _see_ Montgomery in math class", a boy asked another as Kurt and Thad walked past. They'd had history together.

"I know right", the other boy answered his friend. "I didn't know he could be _that_ angry."

"I didn't know he could be angry at all", someone else said and the whispers continued. Both Kurt and Thad got worried. Because an angry Wes… that was almost unheard of.

As they walked they heard more and more comments about an angry Wes Montgomery. They heard that no teacher dared scold him for not being in proper uniform because his fury was scaring them as well. They heard that one of the school's "kings" got taken down from throne to dungeon by one death glare from the former student president. The two of them worriedly headed for their dorm.

* * *

When they got there Kurt headed for his room but when he was about to reach for the door handle Nick catapulted himself out of his room and blocked his path.

"Don't go in there!" he squeaked.

"Nick", Kurt asked.

"Dude I've never seen him so angry!" David said joining Nick by the door.

"It can't be that bad", Thad said cocking an eyebrow.

"It's worse!" Nick and David yelled.

"A tornado is calmer than he is!" David said.

"A storm cloud is sunnier!" Nick explained.

"The dark is light in comparison to him!"

"The fire is cold!"

"The snow is hot!"

"The lightning is slow!"

"The thunder sounds like a pin falling to the floor in comparison!"

"A bull is as meek as a lamb!"

"A lion looks like a kitten!"

"He's like… like… like…"

"The anger's angry dad!"

"You're overreacting surely", Kurt said and the two boys stared at him. Both were pale and wide eyed.

"We're not!" they said.

"Can you see anyone around here", David squeaked. "Everyone is hiding! Thinking of it I will do that too!" David hurried into his and Blaine's room and slammed the door shut. Thad looked at Nick.

"Is it _really_ that bad", he asked.

"Yes", Nick squeaked in terror. "I've never seen him this bad! The way he was that day when he dug that hole is nothing in comparison, _nothing_!"

"You can't be serious", Kurt said paling a bit.

"He's like… like…" Nick seemed to struggle for a description and then found one. "He's like that little bald monk dude in the Avatar series. You know? That cartoon about controlling elements and one dude, the monk, can control them all and when he gets angry big, powerful and scary stuff happens! That's how angry Wes is! He could destroy the entire city if he wanted to! That's how angry he is! The disaster at Chernobyl is a fly's shit in comparison to what will happen if Wes blows!"

"And I _have_ to go in there", Kurt whispered looking at the door with terror.

"Good luck", Thad and Nick quipped before hurrying into their own rooms. Kurt knocked on the door before entering and what he met had him staring.

* * *

"It's your room too Kurt", Wes said. "You don't have to knock."

Kurt only closed the door behind him and continued to stare. Wes' voice hadn't been angry or sad or furious or heart broken or happy or cold or warm or comforting… there was no emotion there at all. That wasn't what had Kurt staring though. Wes was by his desk with big stacks of papers all around him and he was writing on them at a high speed and threw a paper over his shoulder and it sailed to the floor.

His wardrobe and dresser was open and a few clothes were on the floor and to Kurt's horror Wes had torn off the sleeves on one of his black shirts from Armani. Kurt's heart bled when he saw one pair of Wes' black Levis on the floor with big holes at the knees and a chain lying beside it. Kurt also noticed a lot of small silver things on Wes' dresser along with chains, rivets and a few hair products. Kurt couldn't keep the whimper back when he saw an expensive leather jacket with spikes and rivets glued onto it. Wes looked up and followed his gaze before rolling his eyes.

"Relax Kurt", he said and continued to write. "I am not going 'hooligan' on you."

"But Wesley your clothes?" Kurt exclaimed seeing more 'destroyed' clothes on the ground. Mostly black or white things, but there was even a red and black checked shirt… all of these things were destroyed according to Kurt.

"Where did you get all spikes, rivets, chains and rings", Kurt asked curiously.

"The fashion club and the woodshop club", Wes said calmly. Kurt walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Figuring out ways to get in trouble", Wes said seriously. "And ways to pay back at Watermaine."

"And… what have you come up with", Kurt was curious and worried. He didn't take Wes for the mischief type.

"Small pranks, big pranks, some pranks that I can make look like accidents and a few ways to make him go stir crazy."

"How?"

"Well firstly", Wes said and turned around to look at Kurt but Kurt didn't listen to what he said. Because Wes' eyes held none of that warm comforting glow they usually had and gone was his stone.

Kurt had told Mercedes, Rachel and Tina about the boys in the Warblers. When he told them about Wes he explained that the boy was collected and didn't give a damn for comments aimed at him for being strict, 'boring', a rule-follower, being in the Warblers, being at Dalton or being Asian. He could take injustice done to him and never showed any displeasure when things didn't go his way or when someone did something wrong to him. Rachel said he must have a stone-skin or maybe he was just made of stone. Mercedes said it was good being that hard sometimes because all insults would just slide off like water on a stone. Tina who knew Wes from Asian Camp said that he wasn't a stone but the three Divas didn't agree with her. They referred to him as the stone for the rest of the evening.

But now that stone skin was gone. Wes was going to get even… and to Kurt's knowledge that had never happened before. He wasn't aware of his wandering thoughts until Wes' voice brought him back and what he said made Kurt stare. He said into his phone:

"I promise the last of your plaster and sculpting clay and other sticky stuff will be put to good use. We just have to time it so that it looks like an accident."

Kurt stared at him.

"It will be like you guys and the chocolate pudding stuff last year", Wes said wrinkling his nose. "Yes I know _that_ was an accident. That's why I want this to be too. You know what went wrong that time… surely you can make it go wrong again? No he'll probably be mad at me because I'll stand just in front of him, confronting him about his stupidity again. I know he'll be there. Watermaine always watch the entrance hall at 8 am to make sure no one is late. I'll take the blame if he figures it out. I can say I paid you. He'll buy that. Trust me. Okay… I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure the stuff is ready at 8 am Friday morning. Bye."

Wes hung up and walked back to the desk Kurt hadn't notice him leave.

"What are you up to", Kurt asked.

"Some payback", Wes answered. "Get some sleep Kurt… there's gonna be a boring few days."

"What's gonna happen Friday?"

"How should I know", Wes said smirking evilly. "I haven't planned anything. Have you?"

"Uh… no?"

"Atta boy."

Kurt went to bed, it was only a few hours since Wes had thrown water at Watermaine and before that he had been the normal Wes… but now… Kurt didn't really recognize the malice in him. Which made Kurt wonder far the more… What had happened in that office?

* * *

Three days rolled by and in those days… Wes was, according to Kurt, creative to say the least. First of all he had put up notes everywhere agreeing to the student council being discarded and disbanded so that now all student complaints would have to be taken to the principal directly. Watermaine got drowned in complaints because every boy in a club or on a sports team came to complain and the rest did as well. Watermaine was going crazy but refused to show it.

Then Wes somehow managed to saw off Watermaine's cane. How did Kurt know it was Wes? Well he found Wes in their room, reading a book, whistling and on the floor beside his bed was a small saw. Kurt asked about it and Wes said he had to saw off an annoying stick.

Watermaine tripped over secret wires, slipped on wet floors, had his jacket's sleeves' seams removed so when he pulled it on the sleeves fell off. Wes also, how Kurt would never know, managed to link a few helium tubes into Watermaine's air-condition so when the principal was holding his morning speech Wes started it and Watermaine's voice got squeaky.

The students were enjoying it and _Wes_ enjoyed it even more because he got the blame all the time but never punished because teachers could always give him alibi. Kurt had no idea how that was possible either but it was.

Wes only got taken ones and Kurt was sure he made it on purpose. He had been putting a thread to the principal's door and had nicked a piece of rosin, something violinist uses to make their bows' hair (string thing) grip the strings intermittently, causing the violin's strings to vibrate. He pulled it along the sewing thread which made it sound like a screaming cat and Watermaine caught him. What punishment Wes got he wouldn't say but after that as soon as he got blamed for a prank he said:

"Me? But sir I got caught doing a simple prank. Do you really think _I_ could pull something like this off?" He got away with it.

But Kurt also noticed that he never let anyone else try to pull a prank on Watermaine. When Nick and Jeff tried Wes grabbed them by their ears and pulled them away, lecturing them about it. Kurt was sure he was the only one that knew Wes was the genius behind all this because… really who would believe well-behaved Wes Montgomery would do something like that? Or knew how to do it…

* * *

Soon enough Friday rolled by and Kurt woke up feeling worried. Wes wasn't in the room so Kurt hurriedly dressed and hurried to the entrance hall, his clock was 7:45 am. There he saw Wes having a discussion with Watermaine and the man was red in the face from embarrassment it looked like. Wes was looking smug and the students and staff around were looking curious or amused. Kurt saw Niff and Blaine and walked over to them.

"What's going on", he asked Blaine.

"Wes asked Watermaine how things are going with the students' complaints", Blaine answered. "And Watermaine said he was so tired of them and wished he'd never disbanded the studentcoun-"

That was as far as Blaine got because a:

"WATCH OUT!" was heard from above. Watermaine looked up only to be met by a cascade of something… sticky and it hit him with a splat. Wes got some on himself too and he looked completely shocked. The corridor was completely quiet. Then Watermaine looked at Wes and the boy started to laugh and everyone started to do it too, except for Watermaine. Then there was the sound of high heels on marble and the art teacher and two of the members of the art club came running down the staircase.

"Sir oh my God", she said. "I am so sorry! I… We lost control over the cart and… and the container we had all this stuff that we were throwing away tipped and sent this down. Oh my God… sir please don't punish the boys! It was all-"

"MONTGOMERY!" Watermaine yelled and Wes stopped laughing.

"Yes sir", he asked and a hand gripped his throat.

"_You're_ behind this", Watermaine growled. "I _know_ you are!"

"Watermaine let him go!" Coach Parker yelled as he stalked over with a janitor. "Ms. Nolan just told you it was an accident on her behalf! You can't punish Wes for this!"

"I punish whoever I want!" Watermaine yelled.

"But he didn't do anything", the janitor yelled. "Sir! Let. Him. Go!"

Watermaine growled but let go of Wes who took a step back coughing. Watermaine stormed off muttering something about getting cleaned up and that Ms. Nolan better had clean the entrance hall up within the hour. Kurt and Blaine ran up to Wes and grabbed his arms and led him away from the scene. But Kurt noticed something. Mrs. Nolan sent a wink and smug smile Wes' way.

'_No way_', Kurt thought. '_Wes talked to Ms. Nolan on the phone Monday night?_'

It didn't look any better. Niff soon joined them, grinning.

"Wow Wes nice work", Jeff said.

"Don't know what you're talking about", Wes rasped.

"Sure you don't", Nick said. "You just had to stand at the exact same spot _we_ got you to stand in when we were going to drench you in water last year."

"But the art club got you cowered in chocolate pudding instead."

"Wait _what_?" Kurt asked shocked and Niff and Blaine blushed.

"Well… we uh… kinda wanted to get Wes to loosen up last year", Blaine said rubbing his neck. "We didn't know why he was so uptight so… well. So we with a few other Warblers decided to play a prank on him. Me and David got Wes to stand where Watermaine stood in the entrance hall. Niff was on the floor above us with two buckets of water… aiming for Wes with it. But when they were about to dump it on him Ms. Nolan and two of her students lost control of their cart somehow and all the chocolate pudding they were for some reason using fell over the railing of the third floor… and hit Wes."

Kurt's mouth fell open and Niff grinned sheepishly as the memory came flushing back to them… as they did to Blaine.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Blaine and David stared in complete horror at the boy in front of them. Seconds ago Wes had been standing in front of them, rolling his eyes at them. But then someone shouted 'watch out' from somewhere above them. Wes looked up and was met with a cascade of something brown. He was covered from head to toe in the stuff. David and Blaine gaped in horror and no one in the entrance hall said anything. The floor around Wes was completely brown as was he… David and Blaine had jumped back thinking it was Nick and Jeff with the water that shouted so they had gotten in the clear._

_"Wes", David asked carefully and then running feet were heard and Niff stood at the foot of the staircase staring with big eyes._

_"Are you okay", Blaine asked. Wes took a shuddering breath and looked at them with almost pleading eyes._

_"Please tell me this is not what I think it is", he said._

_That's when Niff started to laugh hysterically and Wes turned his head to glare at them. Then he growled and his teeth were shown. They shone really white in the mass of brown. Niff stopped laughing and paled visibly._

_"Oh my God I am so sorry!" they heard a woman's voice scream and Ms. Nolan came running down the steps, her hands were brown. "Oh no! Wes I am so sorry!"_

_She hurried up to him and started to wipe his face with a tissue. _

_"Ms. Nolan", Wes asked confused._

_"Oh we were moving the chocolate pudding to the dumpster but lost control over the cart", she said nearly sobbing. "And it fell down on you. I am so sorry Wesley."_

_Wes looked at her, then himself and then her again._

_"What the heck were you doing with so much pudding?" he asked and everyone started to laugh._

_End flashback_

* * *

Wes shuddered.

"I hate chocolate pudding since that day", he said. "But I didn't do anything boys." He smirked. "I'm not that good with pranks." He walked off and the younger boys were left behind and Kurt crossed his arm.

"No", he said. "But you're good a payback."

The others stared at him and then at Wes' retreating form and that's when they saw something fall from his blazer pocket… a piece of paper. Blaine hurried over and took it up. On it was written all the pranks and mishaps that poor Watermaine ended up with. Some were crossed out but some weren't. The four boys stared after Wes.

"Guys", Jeff said. "I think Wes has lost his mind."

The others couldn't help but agree… and it would get worse.

* * *

**TBC The string and rosin prank we used to pull when I was a kid.**


	10. This isn't Inception sir

Part 10

"MONTGOMERY MY OFFICE! NOW!" the outraged scream echoed around the school through the PA and a smug looking Wes Montgomery stood up in his English class and left the room. He walked down the hallway grinning as he thought of his latest prank. He had quite successfully glued all Watermaine's pencils together and had given him a paper that suggested the reestablishment of the student council, to ease the poor man's burden. Wes only cared for him that's all. He didn't want the poor man to stress too much, he didn't want him to stress himself into a heart-attack. So why not reestablish the student council and have them handle the students' questions and comments? Wes smiled at Mr. Moore who looked at him pleadingly.

"Is something the matter Mr. Moore", Wes asked politely.

"Wesley, stop it", he said. "Please. I _beg_ you."

"Stop what sir", Wes asked and stopped smiling.

"Wes I know you are behind all the things that has happened", Mr. Moore said getting up. "There is no one else who dares to and I saw you stop others from playing pranks."

"I haven't played any pranks sir", Wes said calmly.

"Wesley _please_ no more", Mr. Moore said.

"I won't listen to this", Wes growled and walked towards Watermaine's door.

"He turned it all upside down for the parents", Moore called and Wes froze and twirled around.

"What", he asked narrowing his eyes.

"The parents", Moore said. "Watermaine told them that the school was taking part of a project that will proof the usefulness of music in students' lives. He told the study was approved by all students and that they agreed to live a semester without any music to help this study. And that they were not to tell anyone about it, not discuss it with anyone or else the results might be different. So the parents would have to ignore anything the students said about music."

Wes' knuckles turned white around the door handle.

"That clever bastard", he spat before opening the door and stepping inside. He was yet again smiling politely and gently. "You wanted me sir?"

Moore flinched when the door was slammed shut.

* * *

"You look a bit stressed out sir", Wes said politely. "It is not good for your blood-pressure."

Watermaine only backhanded him for the comment before sitting down. Wes rubbed his cheek with an indifferent look on his face.

"I know you are behind this Montgomery", Watermaine spat.

"Behind what sir?" Wes sat down slowly.

"This!" Watermaine yelled and slammed down a paper onto the desk. Wes saw the title it said: "**Benefits of reestablishing the student council**."

"That is a good idea you got there sir", Wes said and Watermaine growled and stood up slowly.

"It's your idea", he growled.

"I know, brilliant isn't it?" He smiled. "The student council will make it easier on you. You won't drown in complaints or have all your visiting hours booked full. So how many boys have booked an appointment today?"

"25", Watermaine growled. "And more will drop by unannounced."

'_Of course they will_', Wes thought smirking on the inside. '_I told them to go to him after all._'

"-my word."

"Huh what", Wes asked realizing he hadn't been listening. "Sorry sir I didn't listen. Can you repeat that please?"

Watermaine hissed but he complied.

"I said Montgomery, that I appreciate your concerns about me and your fellow students. But what kind of principal would I be if I reestablished the student council? It would mean that I won't stand for what I say. I would be going back on my word."

Wes smiled and stood up.

"But sir to make the wrong decisions is human after all", he said. "If the students realize that you can see sense in this matter then they will probably start thinking a bit more highly of you. As it is now they all complain about your decisions as well as you incapability to listen to what they say. I heard a few boys in the bathroom talk about how a good leader is personified by his will to listen to his subordinates. They were talking about a game but sir, I think they may have meant you when they said that 'that guy should understand that'. Don't you think proofing those boys wrong will be worth going back on your word?"

"I don't know", Watermaine said and rubbed his chin as he slowly sat down.

"Sir if I may, the boys at this school see you as the villain right now", Wes said calmly. "But you can sway them a bit more in your direction _if_ you approve of this." He held up the paper and Watermaine took it slowly.

"I don't know", he said hesitant.

"Think of all personal benefits sir", Wes said happily. "You will get more free time, not feel as stressed and pressured, your blood pressure will go back to normal, you don't have to be so angry all of the time and you can get more work done."

Watermaine looked at him sharply.

"You talk a good game Montgomery", he said. "But I believe you are not trying to sway me for my own sake."

"Then what do you believe sir", Wes asked calmly. But on the inside he wanted to jump up and punch the man in the face over and over again.

"I believe you are trying to nestle your way in close to me so that you can get your small ideas planted in my mind and make me think they come from my own brain."

"This isn't _Inception_ sir."

"I know that!" Watermaine spat. "But you seem to be the manipulative sort Montgomery. Just like your uncle and I hate that quality."

"I am not manipulative", Wes said narrowing his eyes. "I don't need that to get my will through. All my suggestions are always logical and rational and people understand that so they agree with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You are clearly angry at me because you agree with me sir. Is your 'victory over me' really worth all of this trouble?"

"Is your revenge worth me yelling at you all the time?"

"I don't know what you are talking about sir."

"Of course you don't", Watermaine rose. "Now we might make be able to make a deal Montgomery."

"What kind of deal", Wes asked suspiciously.

Watermaine walked around the desk and sat on it in front of Wes and put a hand to the boy's chin and tilted his face up. He leaned in close and whispered in the boy's ear:

"Let me _use_ you and I will let you have all your clubs and music back."

"Use me how", Wes asked and his eyes widened in horror when he felt Watermaine put a hand at his more private parts. Wes flew up and backed away in terror, hitting the door. His eyes were big with fear and his face pale. Watermaine smirked and rose, he was much taller and stronger than Wes and that made Wes freeze with fear. Watermaine walked up to him slowly and put his hands on either side of Wes' head and leaned in.

"I will allow back the student council and sports team", he whispered and Wes felt the warmth of his breath on his neck. "If you let me use you."

"N-no", Wes stuttered in fear.

"But think of it Montgomery", Watermaine purred caressing his cheek and kissing his neck. "All students would benefit from that. You wouldn't be as hated. You wouldn't be as stressed, no one would be stressed or bored. Everything would be almost back to normal."

Wes had an inner conflict with himself. If he said yes he could never accuse the man of rape or sexual harassment. Because he would've agreed to it. But the other students… they… they deserved getting their sports back… they deserved some fun.

But it turned out Wes didn't have to say anything, the lust and hunger in Watermaine took over and before Wes could react the man's lips were on his own and the man pulled him close. Wes fought against the grip on him but Watermaine were too strong and then he closed his eyes and prayed. But he knew no help would come because classes were still in session and soon he found himself on the floor with the big man on top of him. Watermaine turned the boy's head forcefully and looked into his eyes before growling:

"I couldn't wait for an answer punk and afterwards… I will allow the sports teams to be reestablished."

Wes closed his eyes and felt his hands being tied by something and he started to cry.

* * *

Kurt was worried. He hadn't seen any sign of Wes since that morning. The boy hadn't been at lunch and not to any of his afternoon classes. Wes hadn't been seen since Watermaine called him into his office once again.

Kurt couldn't help the gut wrenching feeling he had and it only got worse when he saw the bruise on Watermaine's face and how pale and horrified Mr. Moore looked. But Kurt seemed to be the only one noticing. When dinner was about to be served Watermaine rose and took the mike.

"I have an announcement to make", he said and everyone looked at him. "The sports teams are reestablished henceforth. Thank you."

He sat down and the boys stared before they all broke out in cheers. Kurt saw the eagerness in his friends around him and smiled. He heard boys shouting question to Watermaine. They asked why he changed his mind, what brought this on and if he was sure. Watermaine took the mike again and smiled while he said:

"I got an eye-opener from one of you boys."

The room filled with mumbling but then Julian on the Lacrosse team rose with a big grin.

"Montgomery is behind this", he called and everyone looked at him. "Isn't he?"

"Yes", Watermaine agreed. "Wes Montgomery is the reason the teams are back. But if any of you boys misbehave or any more pranks are pulled on me, they will be banned again."

Everyone was too excited to take head of that last part because all boys in the room that they, individually, were innocent so they would have nothing to worry about. The Warblers at all the various tables got asked to tell Montgomery good job when they saw him. Everyone was happy. Well… not everyone. Kurt was even more worried because he saw the malice in Watermaine's eyes. Something was wrong… very wrong and it involved Wes. Kurt excused himself and hurriedly left the cafeteria. He had to find Wes.

* * *

He checked the dorm, the Warblers' hall, the library, outside and lastly the 'dojo' and there… he found Wes and Kurt's heart plummeted when he saw him. Wes was only in his Dalton uniform slacks. He was sweaty, his back was full of fading bruises and fading scratches. He was hitting and kicking a dummy so hard and with such fury that his knuckles and feet were bleeding. He was dark around the eyes and he had tears falling from his eyes and mixing with the sweat. He was so sweaty his hair clung to his forehead and looked as if he had been stepping out of a pool or a tub full of water.

Kurt was horrified. Wes had clearly lost control over his emotions. Kurt looked around the room and saw dummies and punching bags that had fallen to the floor and there were blood on the floor from Wes' knuckles, feet and Wes spitting out blood. The last Kurt saw him do. But then Wes tried to hit the moving dummy, missed and fell onto the floor gasping for breath. He was exhausted and when he tried to get up his arms shook and he fell again. Kurt ran inside.

"Wes!" he called and the older boy turned to look at him, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Kurt", he whispered and his eyes… his eyes made Kurt freeze in position. Wes' eyes were dull. There was no life in them only an overbearing shadow. Kurt hurried over to him and sat by his side.

"Are you okay", Kurt asked gently and put a hand to Wes' back. He was warm and clammy from all the sweat. Wes didn't answer. His eyes closed and he fell forward again.

"Wes!" Kurt exclaimed in horror and thanked his lucky stars for being able to grab hold of the older boy. He lowered Wes' head onto his lap and turned him so he was lying on his back. Wes' breath seemed labored and he was sweaty and warm, as if he has a fever. Kurt hurriedly fished out his cell.

"Blaine", he said with tears going down his cheeks. "Blaine it's bad. It's Wes." Kurt held the senior's limp and bleeding hand in his.

"We're in the dojo", Kurt said. "Hurry and bring the muscle Warblers and Nurse Jackie. Please Blaine just come."

Kurt ended the call and looked at Wes' pale face. He wanted to cry, he wanted it so bad but he couldn't. Wes didn't cry whenever something happened to him.

"Come on Wes", Kurt urged. "Wake up." He shook the senior slightly. "Come on, wake up! You must wake up! You have to tell me you're okay! Don't do this to us! Wes! WES!"

The door slammed open behind him and he turned and saw Fred, Rock, David, Frank and Joseph. The five of them seemed to be ready for a fight but when they saw Kurt and the state of the dojo and lastly Wes… their fury turned to worry.

"WES!" David shouted in horror and ran over, the others following close behind.

"Kurt what happened", Fred asked.

"I don't know", Kurt sobbed slightly. "I… I came in and he was hitting on the dummy." The boys looked at it and saw the blood. "And… and then he missed it and collapsed!"

"It's okay Kurt", Rock said gently and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into a gentle hug as David moved Wes onto the floor. "Wes will be just fine. Blaine went to get the nurse. Jackie doesn't leave the school, ever, even though it's Friday afternoon."

David was checking Wes over.

"He has a strong pulse", he said, a bit pale-faced. "I… I think he just ran out of energy… he seems to be sleeping."

When Nurse Jackie arrived not long after that he told them the same thing. Wes had been letting out all of his boiled up emotions, from the day Watermaine put the no-music rule into action, the Warblers 'turning on him', the beat up, the anger from everything Watermaine did, being wrongly accused for the pranks and everything else.

Jackie guessed that when Wes finally succeeded to sway Watermaine into reestablishing the sports team he probably had no idea on how to react… so he let it all out in the dojo, in anger. David and Frank hoisted Wes onto Fred's back. That's when they saw the bruises, they looked darker now that Wes wasn't moving Kurt observed and the wounds didn't look as faded.

"What the hell", Joseph asked and put a hand to Wes' back. "Who did this?"

Jackie bit his lip.

"Would Wes tell you if he got attacked again", he asked and the boys looked at each other and shook their heads. Jackie sighed.

"This is probably the result from the sports team and clubs being disbanded", he said. "Not everyone stayed away from the council. Paul got beaten up just recently for it."

The boys nodded and left, taking Wes back to his dorm. Kurt grabbed his blazer and t-shirt but dropped the shirt on his way out. Jackie picked it up and noticed… that all buttons were gone. His face darkened and he stormed out of the room to find Watermaine.

* * *

It was Saturday and Kurt didn't know why… but his eyes just snapped open and he felt that… someone was moving around in their room. He looked at his watch and saw that it said 7 am. He then looked over at Wes' bed but saw it empty. His brow furrowed and then he heard movement by the wardrobes so he lit his lamp… and screamed.

He saw someone who had his hair spiked up in a Mohawk but with tall spikes, not like Puck's at all. This someone had black eye-liner and mascara on as well. But there were also piercings everywhere. His ears had rings and spikes all around them. His eyebrows were pierced and he had spikes at one, his lip had a ring, all the way down the bridge of his nose was rings and he had a nose ring as well and it was connected to a ring in his ear by a thin chain. He was dressed in black jeans with chains hanging and around the waist, he had spikes going down the seams on the side of the legs. He had a ripped t-shirt and a leather jacket with spikes and rivets on the shoulders and around the edge of the sleeves. He also had a spike collar around his neck. He looked at Kurt and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't scream like that", he said and Kurt gaped.

"WES?" he shrieked.

"Yeah… who'd you think it was?"

Kurt flew up from the bed and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing", he shrieked. "You look like… like… like…"

"Like a punk?" Wes supplied, his eyes still had that dull and shadowy look to them.

"Yes! What on God's Earth possessed you to do something like this to yourself?" He indicated for all the piercings. Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm just giving Watermaine what he wants", Wes answered calmly. "He's dubbed me a punk so a punk I'll be."

"You're overreacting!"

"No", Wes spat. "Frankly Kurt I'm not reacting enough."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? A FEW HOURS AGO YOU PASSED OUT OF EXHAUSTION AND NOW-"

Their door was banged open and David and Blaine stood there glaring.

"Can you two", David began but he trailed off when he saw Wes. Blaine was already gaping and Wes rolled his eyes before pushing past Kurt, then the other two and then he walked down the hall… clinking a bit as he walked. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What the _hell_ happened", he asked in shock. Kurt just stared after their friend who disappeared round the corner.

"I have no idea", he said.

* * *

**TBC Uh oh... **


	11. Super Mega Über Emo Goth

Part 11

The inhabitants of Westerville were all familiar with the boys from Dalton Academy. They all knew of the polite, happy, funny, sunny, charming and cute boys from that school. But when the gates to the school opened that morning the people that saw the boy leaving the school could not believe their eyes.

He looked like the worst punk-rocker or emo… or… or… well he did _not_ look like a well-behaved, polite, trustworthy, sunny, funny, charming and cute boys of Dalton Academy. Some would say he looked hot underneath all those piercings and that the clothes he wore made him look hot but the rest thought he looked scary, criminal, like trouble and just like a boy you better stay clear off.

When he walked down the streets of Westerville the chains that hung from his clothes… and the one from his nose to ear clinked. What was the most shocking was that the people of Westerville knew exactly _who_ said boy was. But they couldn't believe their eyes.

Wesley Montgomery was well-known in Westerville because of who his parents were, but also in his own right. He was well-liked, polite, charming, kind, caring, handsome, friendly, funny at times, responsible, rational, logical and a gentleman out into his smallest toe. But now… now he looked… the complete opposite.

Wes himself was aware of the stares he got because of his new looks but he didn't give a damn as he strode into the library. He used to hang out there a lot to read and the librarians loved him. But when they saw him walk in… looking little less than none like himself… he didn't feel their love anymore.

"Wes", the woman in the reception asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah", he said and ranked his brain for a good answer. "Though I wished that I could be an eagle and soar high above the world that only lives for suffering."

The woman stared at him as he walked down to the table he usually sat at, reading. Joel who worked at the library always put out Wes' favorite books there. When Joel saw him he stared and then grinned.

"Are ya joining a play mistah", he asked happily.

"No, I play the part of myself in the tragedy that is my life. The blackness in my heart and soul needs an outlet and this is it. The suffering the world is under calls from suffering from the people living in it. All is suffering and suffering is all."

"O-kay", Joel said hesitant and walked off. "Odd."

Wes sat down and pulled out a notebook from his inner pocket. He started to write. Whenever someone came close he muttered as he wrote. He muttered things like:

"And the dark calls to my heart and eats at my soul. I cannot live in the light no more."

Or "Suffering as a wandering soul, shadow, dark and blood can calm but not help."

Or "Cut me, beat me, hit me, kick me, choke me, whip me, burn me, kill me. Whatever you do I shall win because you can cut me, beat me, hit me, kick me, choke me, whip me or burn me till I bleed but blood comes again and again I will heal, but kill me and I'll find peace and win."

He saw how worried the people look but didn't give a damn.

* * *

"I'm not kidding", Kurt told the Warblers that were gathered in the Warbler hall. "Something has seriously hurt Wes."

"Well his outfit this morning speaks for it", Blaine said. "But how can we be sure it isn't just another ploy?"

"Did you see his eyes", Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"My eyes were glued to the piercings he had fucking everywhere!" David yelled and flailed with his arms. "He looked more like a Sci-Fi creature than our friend! What is wrong with him?"

"Something has… broken within him", Kurt said and they all looked at him skeptically. "I'm not kidding! You didn't see him in the dojo yesterday! I swear he could've killed someone! And when… after… after he collapsed he looked me and his eyes. Gaga guys his eyes…"

"What about his eyes", Trent asked worriedly.

"It wasn't _his_ eyes guys", Kurt said and wiped at his own pair. "Wes' eyes are always calm, warm, understanding… comforting even. But… but when he looked at me yesterday… when he whispered my name with _that_ voice." Kurt wiped at his eyes again. "I've never seen him like that, heard him speak like that… I've never seen _anyone_ like that."

"Like what", Jeff asked getting up slowly.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and then it seemed to hit him.

"You know how Harry is in the beginning of the sixth book when Sirius has been killed and he's in despair…. Or… or… When Spirit in _Spirit the Stallion of the Cimarron_ is taken away on the train and Bryan Adams sings _Sound the Bugle_."

"You mean crushed and heartbroken", Rock asked. "Our Wes?"

"He's depressed", Luke asked. "But… but… last time I saw him he was just… angry."

"He's been angry a lot", James agreed.

"All the time", John said and rubbed his arms. "He doesn't take it out on us but on Watermaine."

"How", Joseph asked confused.

"Oh please it's clear as day that Wes is behind all pranks that's been pulled on Watermaine", John went on and everyone stared at him. "Oh please you all know it."

"How did you know", Kurt asked and thought of that note he, Blaine and Niff had found.

"He keeps stopping all of us from doing pranks", John explained. "I saw him carry a saw, I saw him with a lot of strings, water bottles, bucket and I saw him and the chem. teacher walk by with two big tubes and a water hose."

"He got the teachers to help him?" David asked in shock.

"He called Ms. Nolan a few days before Watermaine got covered in all that art junk", Kurt said and everyone stared at him and he blushed a bit. "He was talking with someone over the phone and then that Friday Ms. Nolan smiled and winked at Wes. It must've been her on the phone because he said something about the person knowing what went wrong last time and that this person could make the same thing go wrong again."

The boys all thought about it. All evidence that were lining up really pointed to Wes being the culprit, but the teachers all gave him alibi for each attempt. But if their chem. teacher could help him… then why couldn't the rest of them? Suddenly Nick's phone rang. He grinned. It was his older brother Joel who worked at the library.

"Hi Joel", he said when he answered. "What's up?"

"What's up", Joel asked sounding frustrated. "What's up? I'll tell you what's up Nicholas Sullivan your friend has gone psycho!"

Nick looked confused.

"What", he asked.

"Your friend that comes here to read every Saturday! He's gone crazy! He looks like… like… the most over-pierced Punk ever and he freaks us out!"

"Freaks you out?"

"He's writing depressing poems about hurt, shadows and death and mumbled about it when we walk past! Hanna asked him to sing a song for her and he refused saying that music is a waste of time and breath and cannot transmit the pain and suffering the human race should hear."

"He said what?" Nick yelled.

"Something like that anyway! He keeps saying things like that and it freaks me out! Can you guys come and talk some bloody sense into him? I… I think he might be turning suicidal Nick… with the way he's talking and… and maybe hurting himself or..."

"Don't worry", Nick hurriedly said. "We'll come and get him and don't worry about him. Wes has been under a lot of stress lately. I think he just has to get it out of his system."

"I hope so… but buddy… don't take too long snapping him out of this state."

"We won't, I swear."

"Bye Nick-Nick."

"Bye Joel", Nick said and hung up. "Uh who wants to come with me to the library?"

They stared at him.

* * *

Nick went with Kurt, Thad, Trent and Rock but when they got there Joel told them Wes had left and Joel had watched him walk towards the park. It was a grey day, one of those days that could have anyone feeling depressed so the boys could feel the sour mood in the air. They ran to the park and it didn't take them long to find Wes.

He was sitting on a bench watching the small pond that was lying like a mirror in the dead grass that was slowly turning green. They watched him a bit from the distance and noticed the slump in his shoulders and the dullness in his face… but also something going down it. It was a tear and Wes took a shuddering breath and wiped it off.

Suddenly a man sat down beside him. He smiled, but it was strained. They noticed that it was Coach Parker. He was gripping Wes' arm gently because he couldn't put a hand on the boy's shoulder… not with all spikes there and he talked. Wes' eyes narrowed as if he was angry but he looked about to cry as well. Parker continued to talk and then waited for an answer. But Wes didn't answer and didn't seem to be there at all. He just kept staring at the pond, with his hands clenched so tight his leather gloves groaned.

The leather gloves weren't there that morning Kurt realized and around the bottom it had spikes and on each knuckle as well. The boys looked at each other and then the scene again.

Parker sighed, stood up and said something to Wes before walking off again. When he was gone… Wes broke down crying, his body shook with every sob and he hugged himself. His friends wanted to rush over and hug him but then he just got up and walked up to the pond and watched it. He was still hugging himself and the wind started to pick up and the rain started to fall. The boys snuck closer and then heard soft words being sung:

**You lie, silent there before me.  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me,  
The wind howling at the window,  
The love you never gave,  
I give to you,  
Really don't deserve it,  
But now, there's nothing you can do.  
So sleep, in your only memory  
Of me, my dearest enemy...**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.**  
**Goodbye**  
**It was always you that I despised.**  
**I don't feel enough for you to cry, (oh well)**  
**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye**  
**Goodbye**

**So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,**  
**Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,**  
**Maybe flying high, in the clouds?**  
**Perhaps you're happy without me...**  
**So many seeds have been sown in the field,**  
**And who could sprout up so blessedly,**  
**If I had died I would have never felt sad at all,**  
**You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'**  
**Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.**  
**Goodbye**  
**It was always you that I despised.**  
**I don't feel enough for you to cry, (oh well)**  
**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,**  
**Goodbye**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
Goodbye  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, (oh well)  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye**

The way Wes sang, with so much suffery in every word and with his voice so spooky and dull and hurt and broken and shadowy and dark and crushed… Well Kurt found himself wiping tears from his eyes and he could see the others had similar looks on their face… all except Thad. He looked calm and then he just walked up to Wes and before the senior knew what hit him Thad had thrown his arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug, Wes' back was against Thad's chest.

Wes looked confused before he turned around and saw Thad. Kurt and the others hid behind some trees but they could still see what was going on. But they couldn't hear a word that was said. At first the words that were exchanged seemed to be calm and it was mostly Thad that talked. They couldn't hear the words but they could see his face. Thad looked worried and a bit sad, Wes looked as if he couldn't care less about what was being said and that seemed to make Thad angry because he started to look angry.

He was apparently saying something that ticked Wes off because the older boy's eyes looked stormy and he spat something at Thad. Thad looked even angrier and pushed Wes back, yelling at him but it was drowned out by the wind. Thad kept yelling and then Wes' eyes lost their spark again and he walked away in the opposite direction.

Thad yelled something but Wes kept going. Thad yelled something else at his retreating form and Wes stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. Whatever Thad saw there made his next yell stuck in his throat. The other boys could see Wes shake his head but then just walk off. Thad balled his hands into fists, squeezed his eyes shut and hung with his head… but then he yelled at the top of his lungs. He yelled:

"You're a fucking coward Montgomery!"

Wes didn't stop. He just walked away. Now I bet you are all really eager to know what happened but that will have to wait a bit. Because first you need to know what Coach Parker had been doing recently.

* * *

Coach Neil Parker was proud of himself when it came to how he treated every student at the school. He treated all boys fare and as if they were his own, especially the boys in the martial arts team. When Watermaine banned music from the school he got worried and especially for his star-student. Yes that was Wes Montgomery.

That boy was remarkable in everything he did and everyone at the school liked him. But Wes cared too much about others and that put him in a position that could make him vulnerable… and make him sick. As soon as music was banned Watermaine got the student body to take their rage out on the student council and Wes had gotten it worse than any other boy on the council. But he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut about what happened. But Nurse Jackie had told Neil that he was not sure all Wes' wounds and bruises were from the attack… or falling down any stairs as he claimed to have done.

Something was up but Wes was keeping tight-lipped about it. Neil knew Watermaine was capable of hurting Wes, he'd proofed that by slapping him in the face. And when the staff got to the office after Wes had been dragged off Neil had been worried. But the boy had left the office walking tall and looking as stoic as ever… a bit pale and sweaty though.

Wes was a determent soul and Neil knew that when he got a thought into his head it was nearly impossible getting it out. Neil knew Wes would fight tooth and nail for getting the music back and for the student rights… but Watermaine tried to crush that. But somehow he didn't succeed. Wes hit back at him with any means he thought was necessary. And Neil and a few other teachers were happy to give false alibis. Watermaine were taking their teams and clubs from them after all. Ms. Nolan and August from chemistry took it a bit further though.

But it seemed as if all Wes pranks and hard work actually paid off because Watermaine reestablished the sports teams. That was a small victory and clearly Wes would've celebrated. But as it turned out he didn't. Nurse Jackie came to find Neil and told him Wes had worked himself into exhaustion in the dojo and he showed the button-less shirt to Neil as well.

Both agreed something must've happened to set off Wes like that. The boy usually had an even temper but as Nurse Jackie explained the state of the dojo talked off a boy out of control. It was anger, strong, burning, cold, dark, hateful anger that was the cause behind it and Jackie said that Wes had looked sick… really sick.

So it was a shock for Neil to see the boy at the library. But the biggest shock was seeing how he looked. Neil couldn't believe his eyes. Wes had piercings everywhere, dressed in black, spikes, chains, rivets… they were everywhere and even makeup. But Neil noticed the broken look and hurt air around the boy and when he heard him mumble out his dark poems he got worried. Really worried. Something had clearly happened these past few days that broke the boy's spirit and Neil Parker was going to figure out what it was!

So he followed the boy and found him in the park. He saw the boy sit and stare at the pond but he wasn't there… not mentally. His spirit was elsewhere. The spirit that burnt like an intense fire, a star, a sun was gone and there was no light around this broken child at all. Neil sat down beside him and Wes turned to him and smiled the tiniest of smiles, which also was sad. Neil wanted to put a hand on the boy's shoulder but knew he'd hurt himself so he gently gripped his arm instead.

"Talk to me Wesley", he said. "You know you can trust me." Wes just looked at him and his eyes narrowed as if he was angry but he looked close to tears as well.

"Look I know you've been under a lot of stress lately", Neil went on and Wes turned back to look at the pond. "But isn't this to take it to the extreme? What happened yesterday Wes? What happened to the bright guiding star of Dalton Academy? Who is this boy I see sitting silently before me? Where did my student go and who is this in his place? I heard every word you mumbled at the library. Wes where is all this coming from? What happened? Did Watermaine hurt you? Wes talk to me."

The boy didn't answer. He still didn't seem to be there at all. He just kept staring at the pond, with his hands clenched so tight his leather gloves groaned. Neil sighed and got up. For a moment he thought he saw some of the other Warblers but when he looked again they were gone. He turned to Wes and said:

"Wes you are not alone. Come to me when you are ready. I want to help."

He walked off and when he was sure Wes couldn't see him he jumped behind tree and looked back. Wes was crying, a lot. It was obvious that something or someone had seriously hurt him. But hopefully it was just the stress of it all that was behind this. But something was going on with this boy and Neil Parker would figure out what it was. He would just need a little help… well a lot of help so he steered his steps back to Dalton. Not knowing what was going on behind him.

* * *

Thad had never seen his friend like this. They were face to face and if Thad hadn't known that this really was Wes Montgomery in front of him he wouldn't have believed it. Not because how Wes looked… but because of the helplessness in his eyes. He looked slightly like Blaine had when he came to Dalton or Kurt when he arrived.

"Thad", Wes asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I got worried when Nick's brother called from the library and said that you were not acting like yourself", Thad explained looking sad. "What's happened to you Wes?"

"What do you mean?" Wes looked as if he didn't really care about anything that was being said.

"Well first of all the clothes and new style is creeping me out because you have never been this gloom. Then it's the whole prankster thing… It is quite unnerving and you seem to be so angry all the time. You are not the boy I used to know."

"Things change… and people change."

"What happened", Thad asked pleadingly. "Wes you always tell me and the rest of the guys to come to you when we need someone. May it be for the silliest of things but you tell us to do it. Why can't you do the same? We all see how bad the stress is getting to you. You passing out in the dojo is one sign and just as worrying as this is." He gestured for Wes' new clothes and style. "But you are also so angry all. The. Time. It is freaking everyone out because we don't know what you are mad at and how we can help. Please Wes let us help."

"I don't need any help", Wes mumbled.

"Of course you do! I know we weren't there for you when this whole mess started but we want to make it up to you! Why can't you let us?"

Wes didn't answer.

"Do you think we will hurt you again? Is that it? Or do you feel that you can only trust yourself?"

Still no answer and Thad lost his temper then.

"For fuck's sake Wesley", he yelled. "Talk to me! Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me you believe in us again! Please just tell me something!"

Wes' eyes seemed to narrow.

"What do you want me to tell you", he spat. "That I don't care anymore? Is that it?"

Thad growled and pushed the older boy back. Wes stumbled slightly but gathered himself and his eyes were stormy now.

"So that's it", Thad yelled at him furiously. "You don't care anymore? Don't care about what? Don't you care about Dalton? About music? About your friends? Have you suddenly given up and just stopped caring about the things that means the most to you? Have you given up? Are you going to just let Watermaine win?"

"I don't want", Wes began angrily but then stopped.

"Don't want", Thad yelled. "Don't want what? To fight anymore? To prove to everyone at this school that you care about them and would do _anything_ for them?"

Wes lost the spark in his eyes again and turned away from Thad and started to walk away.

"Oh so that's how it is then", Thad yelled angrily. "You're giving up?"

Wes didn't answer, nor did he turn around.

"You are not the boy I used to know", Thad yelled but this time… Wes did turn and whatever Thad saw there made his next yell stuck in his throat. Wes' eyes were dull and hurt and… not Wes' eyes. He looked at Thad and just shook his head… but at what? Thad didn't get an answer because Wes turned away again and walked off. Thad balled his hands into fists, squeezed his eyes shut and hung with his head… but then he yelled at the top of his lungs. He yelled:

"You're a fucking coward Montgomery!"

Wes didn't stop. He just walked away and then Thad broke down crying and he quite quickly found himself in an embrace… Kurt.

* * *

He hated doing this, he hated doing this to them and everyone but he had to. It hurt him worse than anything but he had to. This was the only way. The only way to stop it… to be free.

* * *

**TBC Geez angsty or what? **


	12. Super Mega Über Emo Goth x2

Part 12

In a matter of days everyone knew of the new Wesley Montgomery, everyone at Dalton that is. During school days Wes wore his uniform but he had his hair in different styles each day and the piercings sat where they were. Kurt thought there was something fishy about it. Because he noticed that Wes waited until Kurt had fallen asleep before he went to bed himself and he woke up really early, long before Kurt woke up. Something was fishy and when the heck did Wes go and get all those piercings anyway? And where had all those small metal things on his dresser ended up?

Kurt was sitting on his bed watching his friend's bed. Kurt was more worried than anyone else. He hadn't known Wes as long as they had but since he was "new" and because he lived with Wes he could see at once that something was really wrong with him. In private Wes let go of his leader-persona and was just a normal teenage boy and Kurt was the only one who got to see that side of him since they shared a room. But for the last few days he hadn't seen that side at all. Whenever the two of them were alone in their room Wes did his homework and then just sat and stared in front of him with those dull, clouded and unfeeling eyes. He sat hugging his knees to him, looking lost in his own thoughts but the worst thing… the worst thing was that Wes no longer cared about the school.

Kurt and the others had heard that he kicked ass at the competition against Carmel High and Kurt knew he did his homework, but he cared for nothing else. Watermaine was left alone, at least by Wes. Other students started pulling pranks but they got caught and put into "detention". Poor Niff had to scrub the entire dining hall on their knees and with those small brushes. But Wes didn't try to stop anyone anymore from doing pranks, even if he saw it. He just looked at the prankster in question before walking off.

Wes didn't even come to Warbler practice… well he came but he wasn't there so to speak. He watched, listened, sang half-heartedly and when something was wrong, maybe someone was a bit of key or didn't do the dance moves right Wes left the barrel he was usually sitting on and without saying a word walked over and adjusted what was wrong.

He wouldn't even smile. No one had seen him smile since that Friday… before he was sent to the office and if Kurt was going to be honest… he was having enough of it. But he didn't know how to reach the Asian. Coach Parker and Thad had tried but what they did didn't seem to have worked at all. So what would?

* * *

Wes sat alone on the edge of the big fountain outside of Dalton. He wasn't in his uniform since the school day was over quite a few hours ago. He had all those piercings in and his hair was styled into small spikes all over his head. He was dressed in a black turtle neck, black jeans, black gloves with spikes on the knuckles, his spike collar and a long leather coat that reached his feet.

He looked at his reflection in the water of the big fountain he was sitting at. He didn't recognize himself anymore. But it was necessary to finally get rid of Watermaine. If Wes changed too much someone would have to contact his parents and when they see the change that has happened to Wes they'll ask what's behind it. Wes knows stress will be the blame and when his parents wants to know what caused that stress… well then the whole story will have to be told and Wes will tell them everything, but he wasn't sure if… he dared tell them about the rape.

He knew everyone thought the blackness around his eyes were only makeup but most of it was there because he hadn't been sleeping for days. Every time he closed his eyes he felt Watermaine on top of him, his hands wandering everywhere and lastly the pain when… when Watermaine raped him. He wanted to forget the pain, the dirty feeling and the wandering hands.

He wanted to be himself again but that wasn't possible. It would never be possible again. He looked into the water and watched his face again. But almost like in true Disney fashion his face shifted. No longer were there piercings or black makeup, no longer spiked up hair. He saw himself smiling happily at something, his hair neatly combed in its usual style. His eyes shone with happiness. That had been him.

"But not anymore", Wes said and narrowed his eyes as tears threatened to spill. He balled his hands into fists so hard that his nails would've dug into his skin and drew blood if he hadn't wore gloves.

"It will never be me again!" He nearly yelled this time and he hit at the water and the reflection of the old him disappeared and he hit the water again to keep from seeing his new reflection.

But then… he heard it. It sounded like sobbing. His brow furrowed and he got up and started to walk around on the grounds. He heard the sound from behind some bushes so he walked around them and found a boy sitting on the ground crying. Wes paled, but not because the boy was crying… no because the boy was naked, dirty, bleeding and bruised.

His clothes were lying beside him on the ground, torn, dirty and Wes could see that he had not taken them off by choice. Wes felt dread build up in his stomach but he slowly walked over and touched the boy's shoulder. The boy's head snapped up and Wes could see the broken soul behind them, how he had bruises on his face, hickeys on his neck and bruises around his upper arms were someone had grabbed him forcefully. The boy was Asian like him and that made the cold in Wes' chest grow. He knew this boy, only by name though. His name was Liam, he was Chris' brother, older brother. Chris was one of the freshmen Warblers and Liam was a sophomore.

"Liam what happened to you", Wes asked carefully. The boy just looked at him before flinging his arms around Wes. Wes put his arms around the boy too. He could hear other boys out and about so decided it would be better to get the kid away before anyone saw them. Wes took his coat off and put it around the other boy.

"Come on", he said. "I'll take you to your room Liam."

Liam got up and Wes waited until the coast was clear before he led him into the school and towards Liam's dorm. But they didn't notice someone finding the clothes... and run away with them.

* * *

To get Liam to the room turned out to be like a scene out of a game or something. They had to hide to not be spotted because Wes wasn't sure how to explain to anyone why he led a naked sophomore around the school. When they got to Liam's room Wes found out Liam roomed alone, but that Chris sometimes showed up to sleep on the empty bed.

Wes helped the boy into a bath, washed his hair and all, got out clean underwear, pajamas and fixed the bed so it was ready. He put Liam to bed but the boy was too afraid to be alone. Wes lied down beside him and held him close and little by little Liam told him what had happened.

Liam had been experiencing some sexual harassment recently. Watermaine had touched his ass, his private parts, nibbled at his neck, caressed his cheek, rubbed his hair with affection and pulled the boy flush against him, Liam's back to his chest and he had rubbed up and down the poor boy. Liam was too scared to tell anyone and today he got blamed for a prank and Watermaine said he was going to clean up behind those bushes Wes had found him at. What happened next made Wes want to cry with the boy. Liam had been working on cleaning up when Watermaine got to him. He pushed the boy down, tore his clothes open and off of him and raped him. He kept kissing and touching him as he did and he told Liam how much he loved him and how he would come for him that night as well. How Liam would be permanently stuck to his cock, permanently be his to fuck. Liam was terrified of being alone, because if he was Watermaine would take him again.

"Liam I'll stay with you", Wes promised. "All the time, don't worry. Stick to me."

"But… everyone will wonder", Liam whispered and Wes rubbed his chin and then smiled sadly.

"Not if we're two of a kind", he said. Liam looked at him confused. Wes told him… he told Liam he too had been raped and that he was too afraid to do anything because he guessed Watermaine would… get away with it. The man was evil but if they stuck together they would be safe… they would figure out a way to stop him and they could protect each other. But there was only one way they could do that… if they stuck together all the time. But they had to do something to not make anyone suspicious, but Wes had the "perfect" idea.

* * *

The next day Kurt was worried because he hadn't said any traces of Wes since dinner time yesterday. The boy hadn't slept in his bed and there were still no trace of him. Not until it was time for the mandatory dining hall breakfast did Kurt see him and when he did he gaped.

Wes looked like he usually did these days. His hair spiked up in different ways each day and today his hair was styled so that everything but his bangs was standing up. His bangs hung in his eyes, he wore black makeup as always and all of his piercings, the chain from nose to ear was the thing Kurt hated the most.

But what had him and everyone else gape was Wes' clone. A boy Kurt recognized but couldn't place. The boy was Asian like Wes and had just as many piercings as him and small rivets glued around his eyes, with lots and lots of black eyeliner, mascara and eye-shadow. He had black lipstick on as well and a foundation that made him nearly white in the face. He looked sick, with bloodshot eyes and his eyes looked just like Wes'. Wes walked the boy over to his table and then headed for his own. Kurt felt someone nudge his arm and noticed David look at him.

"What", Kurt asked.

"Look at Chris", David said and Kurt tried to find the other Asian Warbler at their table. He saw them among the freshmen. Chris looked horrified and he was staring at Wes' clone with eyes big as plates. The boys nearby him were shaking him to shake him out of his stupor but Chris didn't bulge. He only stared at the other boy. Wes ignored all questions sent his way by the other students and when one of them reached out to yank his chain Wes sent him a death glare and the boy pulled his hand back.

"What the hell is going on", Kurt whispered to David. "Who is that other kid?"

"I don't know… he's clearly a sophomore and… just like Wes", David said sounding confused. Kurt noticed Nurse Jackie and Coach Parker look really worried.

"Do you know who he reminds me off", Thad asked leaning over the table slightly.

"Who", Kurt asked being pulled back from watching Parker and Jackie.

"Sweeney Todd", Thad said and bit his lip. "And that worries me."

Kurt followed Thad's gaze and watched Wes poke at his food. He did look like Sweeney Todd… a very pierced Sweeney. Kurt shivered and returned to eat his breakfast. But he felt tension in the room and soon found out where it came from. Chris was looking angry, furious even and he was glaring between Wes and that other kid. Kurt knew… a confrontation was near. But nothing happened, Chris didn't do anything.

* * *

He waited until the dining hall was empty except for the Warblers and that other kid. Wes had gotten up and walked over to him, putting his hand on the kid's shoulder and the other kid stood up. When he did Chris stormed over and Luke and John tried to catch him but he was too fast for them.

"Liam what the hell", he yelled and Wes and the other boy turned to him. "What the hell is going on? Why are you looking like that? What have you done to him Wes?"

"Wes hasn't done anything", the boy, Liam answered coldly. "And what's going on with me is really none of your business."

"Of course it is", Chris yelled. "You're my brother Liam!"

"_Older_ brother", Liam said and noticed the Warblers standing close by. "And why do you care about me now? You have been too busy hanging out with _them_." He pointed at the Warblers. "The jerks that are the kings of this school. Just great kings you are. You don't even notice your realm crumble and die. You don't do anything about it."

"Well what can we do", David spat angrily. "There's nothing we can do about Watermaine!"

"And you get mad at me for not doing anything", Wes said and turned to David. David paled and shut his mouth. Kurt took a step forward.

"What's happened to you Wes", he asked. "Why are you like this?" He gestured to the piercings.

"Why do you think something has happened", Wes asked dully.

"Because you're not usually like… _this_", Blaine said clearly annoyed and gestured to Wes' face as well.

"Then what am I like", Wes asked.

"You never give up!" Blaine yelled. "You're not a quitter Wes! So why start now? Please just tell us what happened and we can help! Why did you want to beat the living hell out of the dojo? Why did you hit and kick yourself into exhaustion and into bleeding? Please, please, _please_ Wes just tell us what's going on."

"War", Wes said and walked off and Liam followed close behind. The Warblers were left alone, confused and worried.

* * *

He couldn't stand it anymore! They had been so careful, they had not gone anywhere alone. Wes and Liam were seen everywhere together and they were lucky they had classes close to each other. After lessons they went with the rest of their classes until they saw each other and then stuck together all the time. However… at one point they had to split up. That's why he stood on a chair in his room, with a noose around his neck.

Wes and Liam hadn't been able to be at the same place or nearby each other during just one lesson so they had to split up and not long into the class he was called to Watermaine's office. He didn't want to go, he begged the teacher to not force him and everyone stared at him in shock, they had never seen him beg for anything before. He worried them all. No one knew he could even look this desperate. But he had changed so much so they weren't really that surprised. His closest friends didn't even recognize him anymore. His begging was futile and he was forced to leave.

He walked into the office and caught Moore's worried look and then to his horror he saw the man look down on his desk. He knocked on the door and heard Watermaine tell him to come in. He turned to look at Moore one last time and hate built up in him. The man was plugging ear plugs in and turned the radio that stood on the desk up. He didn't look at him. Not a single glance. Hate and fury built up in him but he entered the room and at once… Watermaine was over him.

He was firstly pushed up against the desk and yelled at for causing trouble and hit over and over again over the back with the cat o' nine tails. He screamed in pain but then his trousers were pulled down and Watermaine took his member in his mouth and started to suck and lick. He pressed his nails into the poor boy's ass and the boy cried and squirmed, tried to get free but when Watermaine bit him he stopped. The pain was too much. Watermaine pulled back before getting up, tied the boys hands to a chair and throw him onto the desk. He kissed every inch of the boy's skin and sometime hit him just to hear him scream. Watermaine turned the boy around so he was lying on his back.

"This time", he said. "I want to see your face." He then spit the boy in the face and kissed the place. "I can't kiss a filthy slut." Spit. "Unless it is at places of my own." He continued to spit the boy in the face, kiss it off and then continued all the way down the boy's neck and chest. The boy kicked but Watermaine forced his legs apart and pulled his own trousers down.

"You are mine Aaron", he growled and thrust into the boy and the boy screamed. "You are mine." He repeated that sentence with each thrust. He spilled his load in the boy and pulled out… only to turn the boy over and thrust into him again but doggy-style instead. The boy had stopped screaming and only cried silently.

He couldn't stand it anymore! They had been so careful, they had not gone anywhere alone. Wes and Liam were seen everywhere together and they were lucky they had classes close to each other. After lessons they went with the rest of their classes until they saw each other and then stuck together all the time. However… at one point they had to split up. And that was what made him decide. The pressure was too big, the fear was too much, the stress was too much. He had lost… there was nothing left for him. That's why he stood on that chair in his room, a noose around his neck… and he stepped off.

* * *

The Warblers were sitting in the Warbler hall, studying when the doors slammed open and Trent staggered in. He was pale, ghostly pale and his eyes were so big they looked like they would pop out of his head. Blaine stood up slowly.

"What's wrong Trent", he asked.

"He's dead", Trent answered. "He killed himself."

Had you been in the room… you would have witnessed a whole group just breaking down and crumble to its death. All because one boy had given up on life.

* * *

**TBC **

**Sandra12 - Well his odd poetry will be explained.**


	13. He's Back!

Part 13

Wes was sitting on the roof, his eyes big, bloodshot and tears were flowing down his cheeks and he didn't even care to wipe them off. One class, that had been it. One class where they couldn't stay close to each other and that had been enough. Enough for Watermaine to get a boy to kill himself. The whole school was talking about it and most students thought Wes would be next in line. Some were shocked to see him alive, thinking that Wes had been the boy that killed himself. But he wasn't.

Wes had hurried to the office, he had heard Watermaine called Liam to it and there he found Moore staring at his desk. Wes had demanded the man tell him what was going on but nothing had gotten the man to spill his beans. Wes had knocked a lamp to the floor in anger and punched the man in the face before he set out to find Liam… he went to the dorm, only to see a stretcher being carried out… a stretcher with a white sheet on it. Wes had asked some boys what was going on and he found out Liam had hung himself. Wes' eyes had grown and he ran… and ran… and ran… until he got onto the roof.

Where he was now sitting, watching the ground far below. It was his fault. If he had told someone Watermaine would've been taken by the cops. But… he could also have let Watermaine use him as a toy and everyone at Dalton would be alive and happy, except for him. He shivered in the cold air and from feeling guilty. He stood up slowly and stood there looking down at the school grounds. The place that had meant so much to him and still did… but he wasn't the same anymore and never would be again.

Watermaine… it was all his fault. Wes was going to make him pay. He held his arms out to the side and felt the wind caress his arms, face and hair. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, knowing now what to do. The wind kinda told him too. Wind can tear at a mountain but still not make it move. Wes was a mountain, that had been hit by wind and thunder, but he was still standing. He was not giving up. He was going to fight again. He was done being scared. He was done with being a quitter and a coward. Because Liam deserved it and all boys were in danger with Watermaine here. Wes wouldn't allow that to happen. He opened his eyes and looked down on the ground again.

But... could he? Did he have it in him to start fighting again? The strong Wes Montgomery that could had died when Watermaine raped him... when Watermaine ripped his soul apart. His arms lowered a little and tears came to his eyes. Could he fight someone that evil when it had clearly only led to misery for himself and more importantly... for others. Who would be hurt next if he took up the fight again? Would he even survive?

"No!" someone yelled behind him and he spun around. He saw them run towards him but he lost his footing. His eyes grew wide and he fell with a horrified yelp.

"NO!"

"WES!"

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

The Warblers all hurried to Wes and Kurt's room but found no trace of him there. And there wasn't a soul nearby. Which was strange because boys at Dalton were nosy so they'd want to be at the place where something happened… so where was everyone? Suddenly Chris' phone started to ring and he pulled it out.

"Hi mom", he said when he answered and the boys that stood nearby could hear a hysteric woman yell something on the other side, but not in English. It became clear to them when Chris started to speak in the same language. David knew it was Cantonese or Mandarin because he'd heard Wes speak to his parents in that language over the phone before.

They all watched Chris and saw how his face turned ghostly white and how his legs buckled. Fred and Frank grabbed hold of him before he could fall. Chris started yelling, sounding really upset. He was even crying. The Warblers had a bad feeling about this and the boys that stood closest heard that the one talking on the other end now was a man, who was a bit calmer than the woman. Chris stopped yelling and started to cry heavily and he couldn't stand. Fred and Frank slowly lowered him to the floor so that he was sitting. Luke who was closest to Chris in the group sat down in front of him and pulled him into a hug, before he gently took the phone from him and put it to his own ear.

"Mr. Kim", he asked slowly. "Hi it's Luke. Yeah I got Chris here but he's too upset to talk. What's going on?"

They saw Luke's eyes widen.

"You mean Liam… but… but how? Why? Did they find a note or something?"

Kurt felt a small relief in his chest but then… he felt bad about it. He was happy because Wes doesn't seem to be the one killing himself but instead it was Chris' brother Liam… the boy that had become Wes' clone that day.

"He said that", Luke asked confused. "But… what does it mean? Yeah Wes is one of our friends. He's Warbler chairman, captain of the martial arts team, head boy, dorm prefect, student council president, most likely will be valedictorian and just an awesome guy. Watermaine? Well he's our new principal… the one that banned… no I don't know why he did it." Luke's eyes narrowed. "That's a lie sir. I swear it. Wes and the student council… yes I know about Wesley Montgomery going 'punk'. Yes Liam dressed like him today, that's true Chris wasn't lying. Sir you can't blame this on Wes. Sir! Something bad is going on at the school and I don't know what. All I… _we_ know is that last Friday Wes was sent to the office and when he came back he was gone, he wasn't himself anymore. Yes that's his parents. No I don't think they know. But… okay sir… I get it. I'll take care of Chris until you can get here. I'm so sorry for your loss sir. Truly I am. Liam was a nice guy and… and… yes sir. Bye."

Luke ended the call and put Chris' phone in his pocket before he pulled the crying boy close.

"Luke what's up", David asked confused.

"Liam hung himself", Luke said sadly and Chris sobbed harder. "We thought it was Wes but it was Liam. He… he hung himself in his room. When his friends came to talk to him about his new style they found him. They cut him down and he gasped out 'Sorry Wes kill himself' and 'Watermaine'."

David felt dread grow in his stomach. Wes was also going to kill himself? Why? And why would Liam talk about Watermaine? David looked at Chris who was crying so badly and the Warblers gathered around him to give him support. John and Luke were hugging him and Chris clung to them. David felt something sting his eyes as well. He wiped away his tears, he had to be strong now when Wes wasn't strong. That's when it hit him. Wes was going to kill himself! If it was for whatever happened to him or for feeling guilty about what happened to Liam David didn't know.

He had seen Wes walk the sophomore to class, how he made sure the boy hadn't been alone… how he made sure to avoid the office at any cost but when the last lesson was over a senior had told David he'd seen Wes run towards the office in anger and another student had seen him leave it looking even angrier. That wasn't a suicidal Wes was it? No it sounded more and looked more as if Wes was protecting Liam… but from what? David turned to the Warblers again.

"Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Trent, Frank, Joseph, James", he said and said boys looked up at him, looking sad and a bit scared. "Were any of you in Liam's classes today?"

All boys nodded.

"Did Wes stick around him a lot", David asked.

"Yeah", Joseph said. "Wes met up with him after each lesson. Liam made sure that if Wes and he didn't have lessons nearby each other he stuck to other sophomores until Wes found him."

Chris looked up at David in confusion but David didn't look at him his eyes were on the sophomores.

"What did Wes look like when he saw Liam and the other way around", he asked.

"Well", Trent said. "Liam looked as if he'd seen his saving grace whenever he saw Wes. He'd run up to him and cling to his arm. He's been looking scared for days but he only relaxes when he's surrounded by people or… well today when he was around Wes."

"Wes looked relieved to see Liam safe and sound", James pointed out sucking on his lip. "I… I could almost recognize him… the old him."

"The protective him", David mused and rubbed his chin.

"What are you thinking about David", Chris asked in a tiny voice.

"Why your brother…" David began and sat down in front of Chris and looked straight into his eyes. "Chris did Liam act odd before today?"

"Y-yes. He's… been more distant and worried", Chris said and sniffled before wiping at his eyes. "I should've known!"

"No, no", David said and pulled the younger boy into a hug and held him close. "You couldn't have known. You're both teenagers."

"But… but I should've cared more about him!" Chris wailed. "He was right! I was too focused on the Warblers! I didn't even notice… I didn't…"

"Hey, hey, hey", Fred hurriedly said and sat on Chris' other side and pulled the boy into his own arms. "Kid come on, don't blame yourself. You were both teenagers and he had his own friends."

"But he was right!" Chris cried harder. "I should've spent more time with him! I should've told him!"

"Told him what", David asked carefully.

"About Water-"

"Christopher Kim", a voice said and they looked up and saw Mr. Moore stand at the edge of the hallway. Chris got up slowly.

"Y-yes", he stuttered out and they all noticed something. Chris looked scared.

"The principal wants you in his office while we wait for your parents."

Chris turned his eyes to Fred who was still holding on to him. Fred looked confused because Chris' eyes were _begging_. Chris' eyes were begging Fred to let him stay.

"Chris can stay with us Mr. Moore", Fred said and David looked at him oddly.

"But-"

"I insist."

"It is against regulations", Moore said and walked closer and Chris pressed closer to Fred. Fred was a big guy, he could protect him. Fred noticed the way Chris nearly clung to him in fear.

"Chris will feel better with us around", Fred said sternly and looked at Mr. Moore, he noticed that the man was having a black eye. "He clearly needs us and _wants_ to be with us."

"I'm sure", Moore said standing in front of them now. "But Principal Watermaine thinks that it will benefit Mr. Kim to stay near grownups during such trying times. So come with me Mr. Kim."

"No", Chris whispered and buried his face in Fred's shoulder. Fred narrowed his eyes and his brow furrowed. What was going on here? Why was Chris afraid of Mr. Moore? The man only wanted to help… right?

"Mr. Kim", Moore said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Chris yelled and made a run for it. But at the end of the corridor coach Parker grabbed him. Chris cried and tried to get out of his arms but the man just held him and Moore joined him. They led Chris away. Fred balled his hands into fists.

"Something fishy is going on here", he growled.

"But what", David asked.

"Should we go after them and get Chris back", John asked and looked at the older boys.

"No", Kurt said. "Chris won't listen to us… he doesn't feel safe with us."

"Of course he does!" Fred objected.

"Fred he bolted out from your arms as soon as 'danger' approached. He clearly doesn't believe that you can protect him fully."

"Then what do you suggest we do", Jeff spat.

"Find the _only_ person that can help kids feeling safe", Kurt said.

"Right", Thad said. "Spread out and find Wes!"

* * *

It ended up being David, Fred, Luke, Joseph and Nick that found out where Wes was. They'd talked to other students and they were told Wes had been seen running like hellfire was after him. He had clearly heard about Liam Kim and had run for it. When asked where Wes had run off too they could only direct the Warblers on and on. And soon… they reached the roof. They threw the door open and got out on the roof seeing Wes stand at the edge looking down, his arms stretched out. He's going to jump rang through their heads.

"No!" David yelled and Wes spun around. David and the others ran towards him but then saw how Wes lost his footing. His eyes grew wide and he fell with a horrified yelp.

"NO!" David screamed.

"WES!" Nick yelled horrified.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph shouted. David and Fred threw themselves forward and slid over the roof towards the edge. When they got there they looked down… and met Wes' eyes. His eyes were big and horrified. He was clinging to a gargoyle with all his might.

"Wes!" David yelled and reached out a hand. "Grab my hand!"

Wes looked at David.

"I'm sorry", he called.

"Take my hand Wes!" Fred shouted holding out his own hand.

"It's all my fault!"

"Don't give up Wes!" David said and reached for his friend's hand. Feeling someone grab hold of his legs, he realized he could slide off the roof.

"We'll help you", Fred said feeling close to tears himself. Wes was clearly crying where he hang.

"Because of me Liam is dead!" Wes called up. "I should have let Watermaine have his way!"

"What are you talking about", David asked.

"Not now!" Fred yelled and leaned forward a bit. "Wes grab my hand. _Please_."

"We need you!" Luke called holding on to Fred to keep the bigger boy from falling over the edge.

"_Chris_ needs you", Nick yelled, helping Luke. David saw something light up in Wes' eyes.

"Chris", he asked.

"He's Liam's brother for fuck's sake Wes", David said, crying. "He's blaming himself for what happened."

"No", Wes called. "It… it was… my fault. I should've told…"

"Told what", Fred asked.

"Watermaine", Wes called up and slipped a little with his grip.

"No!" David yelled and saw his friend get a grip on the gargoyle again. Wes looked up at them, his eyes spoke of hurt, of sadness, guilt and pain. It was the eyes of a broken boy.

"Don't you dare let go Wesley Montgomery", David said through his tears. "We're here to help you. Always. You can't give up now. You _never_ give up! You fought Watermaine when no one else would. You fight everything you think is wrong. You care about everyone at this school and we _need_ you."

"You're our brother Wes", Fred said. "Don't let Liam's death be in vain. Fight this!" Fred reached out a hand again. Wes looked at it.

"Liam's dead", he said. "Because… because I didn't tell anyone."

"Liam died because he didn't find it in him to fight. Wesley _please_. Take my hand."

"Fred I-"

"Take it!" Fred yelled. "That's not a suggestion mister! I'm ordering you! You are not dying today! From this day on we are with you the entire way! You don't have to face it alone! We will keep Watermaine away from you!"

"What", David asked confused and looked at Fred. The blonde boy was looking down on Wes with stern eyes.

"I promise Wes he won't ever touch you again", he yelled. "He won't hit you ever again. He won't touch a hair on your head. I _swear_. We're here Wes. Just let us! What are you waiting for you idiot! Take my hand! Take it or I will never forgive you!"

Fred saw it then something snapped inside of Wes. His eyes lost that dull look to them and Wes' eyes narrowed slightly. He let go with one of his hands and with all force he could muster threw it upwards and grabbed hold of Fred's wrist. Fred grabbed hold of his faster than lightning and started to pull. David hurriedly grabbed hold of Wes' arm as well and they pulled him upwards. Wes could soon stand on the gargoyle and reach his other arm out for David, who took it in a flash. The boys on the roof pulled their friend up and then they lied panting.

"Never _ever_ do that again man", David said pointing at Wes' face. "Or I'll lock that chain of yours to the flagpole line and hoist you up like the new flag of the school!"

Then a sound echoed over the roof that they hadn't heard in quite a while. Wes laughed. It wasn't cold or bitter. It was a real laugh. The older boy got up and pulled his gloves off.

"Well then", he said and threw them aside. "Let's make sure you don't ever have to ever again." He reached down and pulled Nick and Luke up. Both boys hugged him tight. As did Joseph, David and Fred.

"We missed you", Joseph said.

"I missed you too", Wes said as they walked down the staircase that led to the roof. "Come on. I need to talk to Chris… then I have to call someone."

They started to walk, well nearly run as soon as they got to the corridors.

"Who", Nick asked.

"The cops", Wes said. "Give me that!" The last he yelled at a cleaning lady and took a towel from her and ran it over his face, wiping off all that makeup. But he was still dark underneath his eyes.

"AH!" the boys exclaimed in horror as they watched Wes grab hold of all the rings in his right ear and just… pull them off with a slight RITCH sound.

"What", Wes asked and stuffed the rings into his pocket. "What are you screaming about?" He pulled off the rings on his nose with the same sound and the guys looked horrified. But then stunned. There was no blood and there were no holes for the piercings!

"What the hell", David asked just as they passed a bathroom.

"One second", Wes said and darted inside and locked the door. In the meantime David called the others and told them they'd find Wes. Soon all Warblers, save Chris, were gathered outside of that bathroom.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave him alone", Kurt asked worriedly.

"Wes is _not_ suicidal", Luke said. "He's finally back… almost."

"Au contraire", a voice said from the door and they turned around. "I'm back alright."

The other boys couldn't keep the grins off of their faces. Wes Montgomery stood before them. The true Wes Montgomery. Gone was the black makeup and piercings and leather gloves and back was his normal hairstyle.

"WES!" Blaine shouted and threw his arms around Wes' neck.

"You're back!" Jeff chorused and they all hugged their leader.

"I was never truly gone", Wes mumbled. "Deep inside I still existed… I was just lost. Now let go of me!"

They all did just that, because they knew not to disobey _that_ voice. Wes fixed his uniform and then looked around.

"Where's Chris", he asked sternly and the boys looked at him oddly.

"Uh", David said. "In Watermaine's office."

"What?" Wes looked furious. "Why the hell is he there?"

"Well uh Liam-"

"I know but why is he there _alone_?"

"Moore insisted that-"

"Of course _he_ did", Wes spat with hatred. "Just wait until I can get my hands on that scumbag!"

He stalked towards the office and the others stared after him but then followed. They didn't get too far though. Because as Wes rounded the corner that lead to the office a boy came running towards them and rammed into Wes. The Asian fell to the floor, but threw his arms around the one that crashed into him. He wasn't too shocked when he saw who it was, but his blood started to boil when he saw the torn open shirt and the destroyed tank top underneath it. The boy looked up and saw that it was Wes. He threw his arms around Wes' neck, pulled him close and cried.

"Chris", Wes asked carefully, putting a hand on the boy's back. "What happened?"

They boy just started crying harder and leaned into Wes and the older boy put his arms around the boy. The boy clutched Wes' shoulder so tight the seams in Wes' clothes sounded as if they would burst. Wes held him closer and leaned his head on the poor boy's head.

"Don't worry Chris", Wes said lowly. "They won't get away with this."

"It was not any student", Chris hiccupped.

"I know buddy", he said. "Believe me. I know."

"He didn't do _anything_", Chris sobbed. "He just let _him_… let him _touch_ me."

"I know baby, believe me I know." The Warblers looked on in confusion.

"He said… he said Liam had _enjoyed_ it", Chris wailed. "He said Liam wanted him to touch him! He said Liam had wanted _me_ to let him touch me… to touch me there and there and… and… let him… let him…"

"Hush baby", Wes cooed. "I know. You don't have to say it. I know. You're safe now. I swear. I won't let him get you."

"Wes _please_", Chris begged. "Make him stop. Make the dirty feeling go away."

"I will baby I promise I will", Wes stood up pulling Chris with him. "Don't worry. He won't _ever_ touch you again."

"Wes", Kurt asked carefully and Wes turned to him.

"Why are you crying", Thad asked confused and Wes realized that he was indeed crying.

"Because", he started but trailed off, while standing up pulling Chris with him. "David call the cops."

"Why", David asked but called.

"Because Chris was nearly raped, Liam was raped… and I was raped."

The boys stared at him in shock and Chris looked up at him with big horrified eyes, Wes only held him tighter and Chris cried. But then Wes' eyes became big… just after a SLAP was heard and Wes screamed in pain and he and Chris lost their grip on each other and fell to the ground.

"Hands off Montgomery", a husky voice said. And Wes sat up and pressed a hand to his cheek where the long bullwhip had hit him.

"I will not let you take what's mine."

All the boys stared at their principal who was looking at Wes but then turned to Chris with lustful eyes.

"I will fuck you so hard your ancestors will feel it Kim", he said and Chris scrambled backwards. "Scream all you like because no one will save you."

"I will", Wes shouted and flew up and tackled the principal… but he did it too hard. The man stumbled backwards, grabbed hold on Wes' shoulder to not fall… but he still went through one of the windows… pulling Wes with him.

* * *

**TBC **

**Sandra12 - You know you are the only one who guessed who it really was ;) Well of those who reviewed.**


	14. For Dalton! For Music!

Part 14

"Aaron are you sure that you have to come along", Malcolm Montgomery asked his brother as they walked across the Dalton parking lot. "I mean Lilly and I can handle it."

"Mal you know just as well as I do that Ley-Ley opens up easier to me than to you because I'm not his father", Aaron said calmly.

"But I'm his father."

"Exactly, but I know teenagers Mal. They don't like to turn to their parents for help. Ley-Ley is the same. I'll talk to him while you talk to his principal and to the Kims. What was the name of that principal again?"

Lilly Montgomery opened her purse and took out a letter and read through it.

"It says here his name is Arthur Watermaine", she said and Malcolm and Aaron stared at her.

"What?" they yelled at the same time and she looked at them.

"Boys your identical twin-link is starting to show", she teased.

Yes Aaron and Malcolm were identical twins. They didn't know who was the oldest; they had never wanted to know so that they couldn't play the "this-or-that-minute-older-than-you-card" on each other. They were so identical it had confused Lilly so much in the beginning of her relationship with Malcolm so Aaron took pity on her and started to never gel his hair or put any other products in it. He didn't have to. His hair stood up by its own will at times.

He was always dressed in designers' clothes and was the twin that played instruments and sang. Malcolm was always dressed in suits and had his hair neatly done and even had a small mustache. He was the twin that had always been into sports and reading science books and such. Malcolm was a doctor and Aaron was a music teacher at Westerville High. Malcolm grabbed hold of Lilly's arms.

"Lilly was his name _Arthur Watermaine_", he asked sternly.

"Yes", Lilly said feeling a bit worried. "Why do you ask?"

The brothers looked at each other and Aaron's eyes narrowed.

"I smell a dog being buried here Mal", he said.

"I know Ron", Malcolm said. "You don't think it's the same guy… do you?"

"Mal there can't be two people with that name", Aaron said sounding miserable. "You don't think he's still… evil do you?"

"I… I don't know."

"What are you talking about", Lilly asked worriedly. "Who is Arthur Watermaine?"

"Well he is clearly the new principal here", Aaron said and his sister-in-law and brother glared at him. He sighed. "But he is also the guy that sexually harassed me and at times Mal because he thought Mal was me."

"What?" Lilly shrieked.

"He's insane", Malcolm explained. "He tried to force himself onto Ron lots of times… me too when he thought I was Ron."

"And he's at this school?" Lilly looked horrified. "Malcolm! Wes looks like the two of you!"

Aaron paled and Malcolm's eyes turned stormy.

"If he's hurt _my_ son", Malcolm Montgomery growled. "I will kill him myself!"

"Kill who", a voice asked and they turned around and saw and Asian man and Asian woman.

"Mr. Kim", Aaron asked carefully.

"Yes", Mr. Kim said. "And you are?"

"I'm Aaron Montgomery", Aaron said and held out his hand. "We spoke over the phone."

"Ah yes… Wesley's uncle was it", Mr. Kim asked and shook the offered hand. "Are we going to get to the bottom of this?"

"We are already close", Malcolm said and told Mr. Kim what they had just learnt and when he mentioned the former rape-attempts Mrs. Kim gasped and grabbed her husband by the arm.

"Meilin", she said. "Liam… he… he said…"

"I know…" Meilin told her. "He and Chris both."

"You got another son", Lilly asked.

"Yes", Mrs. Kim said. "Both of them… they've… they've been trying to tell us something about Watermaine but when we asked what it was they just shut us out."

Aaron bit his lip and looked at his family.

"Do you think Wes' change has something to do with this as well", he asked.

"I hope not", Malcolm said. "But… You told us Meilin that Liam started to hang out with my son, looking like him and such and word has gotten to us that Wes has gone and I quote: 'mega-über-super-goth-punk-emo'. Wes is not… like that usually. I don't know what has happened but it must've been something bad."

"Wasn't your son mixed up in the whole abuse-thing that got the last principal fired and arrested", Mrs. Kim asked.

"Yes", Lilly said and sniffled. "That boy gets too involved."

Aaron was about to point out that he takes after his parents when suddenly three men ran towards the school, one holding a ladder and another holding an iron-pipe… and the last one a first aid kit, while talking on the phone, calling an ambulance. Aaron had a bad feeling and he ran after them, the other parents following. The three men didn't seem to see them but soon they stopped.

"Boys what's happening!" the one with the pipe yelled.

Aaron saw more than a dozen of boys standing by a broken window. Aaron recognized some of them. He noticed they were all crowding around the window, except for three who were sitting on the ground, caring for a boy that had gotten his clothes torn open on his torso… and that was crying.

"CHRIS!" Mrs. Kim shouted and the crying boy looked up.

"Mom! Dad!" He cried and ran to them and they pulled him into a hug. The other boys seemed to see the group of grownups then.

"What's going on here", Malcolm demanded to know, just as the man with the ladder moved towards the window.

"Mr. Montgomery!" a boy exclaimed and hurried towards them. The Montgomerys recognized him at once. It was Nick Sullivan, one of Wes' friends in the Warblers.

"Nick", Lilly said when he reached them. "What is going on?"

"Wes tackled Watermaine out through the window!" Nick said looking horrified and worried.

"WHAT?" Aaron and Malcolm yelled and pushed their way towards the window and looked outside. They couldn't see their boy, but they saw Watermaine… looking up at the wall. Aaron and Malcolm followed his gaze. But then… they saw their son/nephew fall from a window up there… no not fall… being pushed. Malcolm felt his heart stuck in his throat as he saw his son fall and disappear from view. They were on the third floor… Wes would never survive that!

"NO!" the twins screamed. What happened do you wonder? Should I tell or not… okay okay I'll tell… no need to glare at me like that.

* * *

The Warblers had been on the third floor of four when Chris had rammed Wes and Wes later tackled Watermaine. The tackle sent both of them out the window but to their luck there was a roof just below the window. A flat roof and the two of them landed on it. Watermaine on his back and Wes on top of the principal, the principal also had his bullwhip with him. Wes got the wind knocked out him and therefore it was easy for Watermaine to just push him off. Watermaine got up slowly.

"Wes!" someone shouted from above, they'd fallen a floor down.

"Get up!" someone else shouted. Watermaine didn't know who it was, he was bad with names and had no idea how his students sounded. The only voice he could directly pinpoint among his students was the student lying in front of him. Watermaine smirked and raised his bullwhip.

"Behind you!" a third voice yelled in panic.

"NO!" a fourth voice shouted and Watermaine knew that voice. It was the voice of the boy he had been about to fuck the living daylights out of. He couldn't help it. The little Asian was too cute. He swung the whip but then stared in shock. The boy in front of him had held his arm up and the whip twirled around it. The boy grabbed hold of it.

"Let's see how tough you are with that thing when I don't _have_ to let you use it", Wes yelled and got up on his feet and pulled. Watermaine did the same. They circled each other, the whip was tense between them. Watermaine growled and pulled with all force he could muster and Wes came towards him and Watermaine hit at his face with his free hand. But Wes dove underneath his arm and got up behind him, kicked him over the back and Watermaine fell to the ground… err roof.

The boys above cheered and as Watermaine got up slowly he saw his whip being flung over his head and off of the roof. As he turned he saw students and teachers in the windows behind Wes. He saw Nurse Jackie stare at them before running off. Watermaine growled and looked at Wes who stood smirking at him.

"Okay you little shrimp", Watermaine growled and cracked his neck, took off his jacket and then cracked his knuckles. "Show me what you got. But I'm warning you. I am a boxer."

Wes snorted at him.

"And I'm a martial arts champion and also younger and much more agile than you, you sicko!" he yelled and Watermaine saw the true hate and anger in the boy's eyes. It made him look so much like Aaron and his brother Malcolm. Even though they were twins it was Aaron that had always pulled at Watermaine's heartstrings. Watermaine snorted.

"Yeah but kid I got more range and weight on my side", he said. "And I promise you that if I don't kill you I will nearly paralyze you and then fuck you so hard your friends up there will feel it… and then I'll go for that other Asian boy."

"No!" Wes yelled and attacked. His kicks and hits… and jump-kicks were too fast for Watermaine to react to. The boy was right… he was younger and more agile… and faster. But he was angry and anger made you do rash things. If Watermaine could just tick him off… he could take him.

"You move fast for a shrimp", Watermaine growled.

"And you move slower than a snail", Wes spat back.

"I'm gonna kill you Montgomery and then I will go after every single student at this school!"

"You can try but _we_ won't let you!" Wes yelled and made a fake kick. He started the kick and Watermaine put his arms up to protect his chest and face, but Wes stopped and since Watermaine left his stomach and lower regions vulnerable that's where he aimed. Watermaine yelped when Wes' strong kick hit him in the stomach.

"Yes!" someone shouted.

"Go Wes!"

"Take that bastard!"

"Get him Montgomery!"

"For Dalton!"

"For music!"

"For us!" That last was called from above and all those words seem to give Wes new energy because he attacked and each blow landed perfectly. Watermaine gasped and yelped as soon as he was hit or kicked. He was losing his temper… he had to even the odds… and he knew just how to do it. He dodged a kick and jumped back. He dug around in his inner pocket and got hold of something. When Wes was about to kick again Watermaine threw the item at him.

"Ah!" Wes exclaimed and pressed a hand to his arm and then stared at the ground a bit behind him. A knife was lying there.

"Watch out Wes!" someone yelled. Joseph he thought. Wes threw himself to the side and rolled onto his feet. Watermaine had the knife again and was smirking.

"Next time I'll cut your face Montgomery", he said. "And can you go on for much longer? You are panting and I know you had a tough match at Carmel… and I haven't counted your vicious attack in the dojo, the rape, the abuse with the cat o' nine tails and other beat ups into the mix yet."

"I'm just fine!" Wes spat but Watermaine could see that he was tired… and Wes knew it too. His body hadn't gotten time to regain its strength these past few days and not even before that… not since the beating he took from the Lacrosse team. He had moved too much… had worked too much and taken too many hits for his body to be able to rest properly. He threw himself to the side as Watermaine came at him, waving the knife around like crazy.

'_I got to get off of this roof before he kills me_', Wes thought as he rolled to his feet near the edge. But the ground below was just bushes and he had no idea what was hiding underneath them. He would probably hurt himself and Watermaine would come after him and kill him. The whole fight Wes hadn't been thinking of kicking Watermaine's ass. He had been searching for an escape. The windows couldn't be opened… some safety thing so he couldn't go through them. And he could feel the cuts from the window he went through burn and the pain from his ribs… crashing onto Watermaine. He _had_ to get off of the roof. He knew it… and the Warblers knew it. He dared to look up at them and saw them search for ways to get to him.

"Wes!" Jeff shrieked in terror and he turned and saw Watermaine and the knife coming at him. He bowed forward and the arm sailed past above him… but his view was blocked by a knee. He yelped in pain as Watermaine's knee connected with his face. Watermaine then grabbed him by his hair and put the knife at his throat.

"Any last words Montgomery", he growled. Wes clawed at the hand holding his hair and glared at Watermaine. "I will even let you say them."

"I'm not gonna say anything", Wes spat.

"Oh?"

"I'm gonna sing so you get it!"

"Oh really?"

Wes glared at him and sang:

**There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity  
They'll never bring us down!**

Wes' plan worked. Watermaine was taken aback by Wes just singing like this was a Disney movie or something and that was what Wes had been counting on. He brought his leg up… between Waetrmaine's the man yelped and dropped the knife. Wes pushed him away and rolled back, hitting the wall. He rubbed his head and got up.

"Wesley!" he heard someone shout above him and he looked up. A window was open and below it hung a thick wall of ivy. The only problem… there was at least 6 meters to the ivy from the roof.

"Sweet, sweet Pavarotti give me wings", Wes mumbled and prayed that his long jump legs would kick in. His personal record was around 6 meters. He ran at the edge and jumped. He smashed against the wall, but got a grip on the ivy and held on for dear life. He heard cursing and turned and saw Watermaine getting up gingerly. Wes decided not to waste any time so he scrambled up the ivy towards the window. When he reached the windowsill Watermaine was on his feet, Wes looked down on him and sighed. He then looked up and paled. Mr. Moore stood there and the man was pale.

"Give me your hands", Mr. Moore said. "Trust me."

Wes bit his lip and looked down on Watermaine. He was looking up at Wes, probably thinking if it was worth jumping to the ivy and get them both down.

"Wes please", Mr. Moore said. "I want to help."

Wes reached up and took Mr. Moore's offered hand. The man held on to him and then took Wes' other hand. Wes struggled to get up. But… when he was halfway up the windowsill Mr. Moore leaned in close.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered into Wes' ear and Wes' eyes widened in terror and the next thing he knew… Moore pushed him back and Wes fell.

"NO!" he heard someone scream as he fell and the next thing he knew he heard cracking noises as hit something.

* * *

Kurt, Thad, David and Blaine had run out of the school as soon as they saw Watermaine pull a knife and they only had one thought in mind… find things to throw at the man to help Wes. They had seen the grownups rush towards the window with a ladder and they all thought it was stupid. But when they rounded the last corner they heard a scream and saw their friend fall from a window above. He fell out of sight as he crashed down among the bushes.

But… there was something odd going on here. They all heard a splash… not a thud… a splash. Thad and Kurt were the fastest sprinters and they ran at the bushes and realized something… they were fake! They were made of plastic and something else they had no idea about what. Came to think of it… they'd never seen the bushes here before. Kurt ignored it and he and Thad pushed their way past them aaaaand plummeted down into ice cold water that was so deep they went under all the way. They kicked off at the bottom and got up sputtering.

"What the hell?" Kurt shrieked then they heard a chuckle and pushed past the bushes and saw Wes lying in the water… tangled in fake bushes. He was bleeding from his temple and had cuts everywhere… and his shoulder seemed to be dislocated. But he was smiling tiredly.

"I forgot the old pond that is the last of the old moat that was covered up in 1912", he said. "And that the art and garden club wanted to hide from the gardeners so they wouldn't fill it up with dirt. Thank you Ms. Nolan!"

"WES!" Kurt screamed overjoyed and he and Thad threw their arms around him.

"Guys!" David called from the shore and the trio started to fight their way back through the fake bushes… after untangling Wes from them. Then began the hard work of getting Wes out of the water… when he only had his legs to use. The knife wound was aching too bad and his other arm was dislocated.

Suddenly they heard splashes and two male police officers appeared from out of the blue and helped them. They heard screams from above as the police wrestled down Watermaine. Who was yelling curses, threats and insults at Wes, at Chris, at the cops, at Liam, at Coach Parker, the staff, the students, Dalton, Wes' dad and uncle and at Mr. Moore because he couldn't even kill a boy correctly. Wes' eyes darkened and he looked up at the window and saw Mr. Moore look at him with big horrified eyes. Wes narrowed his eyes at the man and soon Moore was pulled away from the window and punched by Nurse Jackie. Wes started to chuckle as he was led towards an ambulance. Then he sang:

**So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Woah!**

Kurt started to laugh and hugged his friend close while the cops just stared at him. They shook their heads and after a bit, Wes started to stumble as he walked. One of the cops shrugged and just picked him up and carried him. David, Blaine, Kurt and Thad started to snicker and Wes pointed at their faces.

"Not. A. Word", he growled dangerously. "I _mean_ it!"

They stopped snickering and Wes smirked satisfied and was soon loaded into an ambulance and as the doors shut he lost consciousness… damn what a day it had been.

* * *

**TBC **


	15. Endgame

Part 15

When Wes woke up again he was in a hospital room and there were flowers… everywhere! Most of the bouquets and arrangements consisted of blue and red flowers.

"Dalton colors", Wes mumbled. "Figures."

But some flowers were orange, indigo and yellow. Wes knew, thanks to his aunt that orange in flowers usually symbolized friendship, same with the yellow and he knew that if you gave indigo flowers to someone it meant that this person did too much.

"Kurt", Wes grumbled. "It has to be. Him or Thad."

He sat up and felt a small, dull ache in his head and his arm was aching even worse. He looked around the room. It was empty except for the flowers and himself. It was light outside so he guessed it was day.

"How long have I've been out", he mumbled. He looked at the cuts on his arms and saw that they had been washed and some of them had band-aids on them. He had understood that he was in a hospital but he wasn't sure for how long he had been there and he still wondered where everyone was. He lied down again and thought of everything that had happened since Watermaine… no since Thompson had hit him with that rod after the Warblers GAP-attack.

Thompson had hit him, Oliver Conan, Roger Marks and Anthony Fuego-Rodriguez with a rod for some minor misbehaving and he had been found out. He had been replaced by Watermaine who had seemed the okay and nice guy at first. He had seemed like someone that cared a lot for the students and he would've been popular too, was popular. But that popularity plummeted down into nothingness as soon as he forbade music of any kind and art clubs.

It only got worse when he threatened the student council into confiscating anything music related. Even Wes' Warblers had turned on him for that, but when the truth came out the student body united somewhat. The student council, Wes more than anyone else started to fight Watermaine which only resulted in more abuse… only aimed at Wes and later the banning of sports team and any other groups, the student council as well.

Wes lost it then and threw water at Watermaine's face, which led to him getting the most painful beating in his life, which led to Watermaine threatening him with molesting, which resulted in Wes biting him, which led to Watermaine swearing that he'd get to him, which led Wes into having the biggest rage of his life, which led to him creating all those prank plans and the punk-clothes. They had actually been for a protest, not to gain attention from anyone… which they became after the brutal rape.

That had destroyed Wes… crushed his soul and spirit and worst of all… his will to fight. He didn't really get it back until he found poor Liam behind those bushes, he realized he didn't get the will to fight back completely until he hung from the roof after Liam's suicide. Liam. God the boy had committed suicide because Wes couldn't be there for him. Wes felt a tight knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat. Watermaine had gone after Chris as well, but thankfully never got… all the way. But Liam. God poor, poor, Liam. Wes felt something slide down his cheeks and he realized he was crying.

He let go of all the walls and started to cry. He cried for everything that had happened, to him and Liam and Chris. As he was crying the most he felt arms around him and felt the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla. It was his uncle. Wes buried his face in his uncle's chest and held on to him for dear life. He felt Aaron rub the back of his head and then kiss him on the forehead.

"It's okay Ley-Ley", he said softly. "I'm here. You're safe. He's gone Ley-Ley, you got rid of him. Everyone is safe thanks to you. You were so brave buddy. You did so good. You were so good."

"H-h-he" Wes stuttered out between hard sobs. "He r-r-"

"Sh… we know", Aaron said gently. "The boys told us what you said and what you did for Chris and Liam."

"Liam's dead", Wes sobbed. "It's my fault!"

"No buddy it's not your fault."

"I didn't say anything!" Wes whimpered. "I should've told someone what _he_ did! It's my fault he got to Liam! It's my fault Liam died!"

"No, no sweetie", Aaron said and rested his head on Wes'. "If it was anyone's fault it was mine."

Wes sniffled and looked up at him.

"W-w-what", he asked and Aaron wiped away Wes' tears with his thumb.

"Well you see Ley-Ley", he said. "When I was your age Arthur Watermaine tried to force himself on me and at times your dad because he thought he was me… anyway. I didn't... report it and didn't let Mal do it either."

"Why?"

"Because Ley-Ley just like you, I was too afraid to let everyone know my 'shame'. Sure I know you've done your little research on the man."

"You c-checked my laptop didn't you?"

"Hey what can I say", Aaron said raising his hands. "Someone has been hurting my baby and I had to figure out what my baby's been doing."

"You could've asked…" Wes mumbled.

"And you would've told me Ley-Ley", Aaron asked cocking an eyebrow. Wes looked down and rubbed his arm.

"Probably not", he grumbled and Aaron chuckled and held him closer.

"Well to get back to the important stuff", Aaron said calmly. "I know you know he got arrested for drunk-driving and for hitting a guy."

Wes nodded.

"And I know that you know I also refused him entering the school band or the Warblers."

"Yeah… that's why he hate you so much."

"That and the fact I didn't want him as my lover. Dude I may have been young and full of hormones but I still have standards. I'm not just gonna go for the first piece of ass that walks by." Aaron looked around as if the check if something was looking at them or eavesdropping. "And between you and me some of those boys in the Warblers… nice!"

Wes chuckled.

"Why do you think I keep them around", he teased. "I need _something_ pretty to look at."

Aaron smiled.

"That's my baby", he said and hugged Wes close. "So any chance you can give me the number of that little cute brunette?"

Wes laughed and looked up at his uncle.

"Which one", he asked.

"Uhm one of those that fished you out of that pond."

"With porcelain skin or the one with a slight Italian look to him?"

"The last one."

"Seriously? You want Thad's number?"

"What can I say the boy is cute", Aaron said happily. "And his ass... to _die_ for."

"You know that would make you a pedophile."

"Don't blame the man for recognizing beauty."

Wes chuckled and wondered what Thad would think of this… he'd probably blush as red as a tomato or die from shock.

"If you guys get married I will have one of my best friends as an uncle", he said. "That's just wrong."

"I thought I was one of your best friends", Aaron said grinning.

"True… but…"

They were quiet for a bit.

"You don't know what to say do you", Aaron asked and smirked.

"Shut up I almost have it… aha! If you guys got married it would mean we've made out with the same guy and that would just be plane wrong and weird."

Aaron stared at him.

"You are lying", he said.

"No I'm not", Wes said and smiled. "Check my phone if you don't believe me… uh if it's still alive."

"It is actually", Aaron said and took Wes' phone out of his pocket and started to look through the pictures. When he found the picture Wes was hinting about he stared at it and then Wes. He turned the phone to Wes. "What is this Ley-Ley?"

Wes looked at the picture and grinned. He and Thad were making out on a carpet in the Warbler hall. But what the picture didn't show was the group of boys around them. It was during a Warbler party, the only time Wes ever got drunk and they had been playing truth or dare. Thad had been forced to tell the truth about whom his first crush at Dalton had been and it turned out to be Wes. When it was Thad's turn again he chose dare and Nick dared him to make out with Wes and there you have it.

"Not what it looks like", Wes said and told Aaron what I just told you and Aaron laughed and ruffled Wes' hair.

The boy shuddered slightly. The last time someone did that was when Watermaine was still friendly towards him. But Wes had started to wonder if that slam on the hand he got at that first staff meeting had been on purpose or not. But as soon as his thoughts "mentioned" Watermaine he started trembling again, this time in fear. The man was still out there, he was still alive. Aaron seemed to notice this and pulled Wes into a hug again.

"Ley-Ley he won't ever touch you again", he said and rubbed Wes' head fondly. "There is no way I will let him touch you. He has not only touched you, Liam and Chris… two other Asian boys have stepped forward telling of rape and sexual harassment."

"What", Wes looked up with big eyes. "I… I…"

"Wes no", Aaron said sternly. "He didn't touch them because of you keeping quiet. He touched them _before_ he touched you. Just… it wasn't even at Dalton. Watermaine has been moved from school to school the past year because there are always too many complaints about him. But his appliance papers are always impressive. At the last place he was he decided to leave when there was talk about abuse and rape. There were no proof against him and no one stepped forward. It was _never_ your fault Wes. You did everything you did out of love for your friends and school mates."

"He… he said…" Wes bit his lip and started to sob again.

"Hush baby it's fine", Aaron said. "He won't ever come near you again."

"Where are my parents?" Wes sniffled.

"Yelling at the school board for being bribed, gathering the parents to help them get rid of the old school board, talking to your friends and the cops. But don't worry. I called them as soon as I saw that you were awake, they will be here soon."

Wes nodded and Aaron pulled him into a hug again while running his hand through Wes' hair.

"Baby you gave us quite the fright", he said gently. "Why did you throw yourself and Watermaine out of that window?"

"I wasn't aiming for it… I just… I wanted him away from Chris and the others… I never planned on going through the window."

"What happened next? Your friends told me some but I want to hear it from you."

"I… I guess I… at first… he tried to hit me with a bullwhip… I let it twirl around my arm and then… then… then we had a tug-o-war about it and he pulled me towards him, to hit me… but I dove underneath his arm and kicked him over the back so he fell to the roof. I took the whip and threw it off of the roof. Then I attacked him… he provoked me! He said he'd either kill me or paralyze me to later fuck me so hard all my friends would feel it… that wasn't what set me off though. He said he'd go for Chris as soon as I was gone…"

Wes told his uncle everything that had happened on the roof and Aaron listened calmly. Aaron then wanted Wes to tell him everything that had happened since Watermaine came to the school. But Wes started with the whole Thompson thing and told him how that happened because as Wes said:

"If Thompson hadn't hit me and those other boys and gotten fired in the first place Watermaine wouldn't have been here at all."

Wes told his uncle everything and he cried a lot when he told of the hurt from his friends thinking he was on Watermaine's side, how the Lacrosse team beat him up and why Wes didn't tell anyone, how he started plotting on ways to get Watermaine down, how Watermaine pulled the rug out from underneath his feet over and over again, about the beatings and the rape.

Telling Aaron about the rape was the worst because Aaron for some reason wanted details and Wes gave them to him, silent tears going down his cheek. He told him how Watermaine had been grunting Aaron's name as he thrust into Wes with all his might, as he kissed Wes' exposed skin, as he caressed Wes' chest, back and member.

"Did he… spill in you", Aaron asked biting his lip. Wes shook his head.

"No", he mumbled. "He pulled out just before and spilled it onto his desk… he had tied my hands together and put me across the desk… he started on the carpet but he… he said…"

Wes bit his lip and cried silently.

"What did he say Ley-Ley?"

Wes shook his head.

"Ley-Ley", Aaron begged. "Please, tell me."

"No."

"Wes please."

Wes shook his head again and Aaron sighed.

"Wes you must tell me what he said or-"

"He said he wanted better access alright!" Wes yelled devastated. "He said he wanted a better angle! He said he wanted it to feel _amazing_!"

Wes was crying again and Aaron pulled him into a hug and Wes buried his head in Aaron's shoulder.

"Why are you asking me", Wes sobbed. "Why do you want to know? I don't want to talk about it!"

"Baby", Aaron said and then sighed. "Look at me."

Wes did and Aaron started to talk.

"You must tell me because it is very important to me that you get it all out of your system. I also want to know so I will know how to help you get better. I want to know what the jerk did so that I can beat the living daylights out of him should he ever try to touch you again."

Wes looked at him and closed his eyes. While this was what Aaron said with his mouth… his hands said other stuff. Wes' grandma had turned deaf a long time ago so Wes along with his parents and uncle had learned sign language. So while Aaron said what he said with his mouth he said this with his hands:

"The police has hidden a recording divice on me so you don't have to tell your story so many times that you get the details and story wrong."

"But", Wes said sniffling. "If you want to help me so bad… why can't you just get my parents? I want to talk to them Aaron."

"I understand", Wes signed as he spoke.

"Act as if you don't know I have a recording thingy", Aaron signed and then spoke with words again:

"I know baby, but they'll be here. Please baby… tell me everything."

"I… I…"

"I swear it will feel better baby. Like when you know you are lying and you tell the truth."

"But I never lie…"

"Never", Aaron asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I might… neglect saying things at all… but that's not the same thing right?"

Wes looked with pleading eyes at his uncle. Aaron smiled, now they could easily get back into the story.

"Baby it isn't the exact same thing but it is just as bad", he said. "So please tell me."

Wes sighed and picked up where he left off in the story and Aaron put his arms around the boy again as he spoke. When Wes had told him everything he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Aaron noticed this and slowly lowered the boy on to the pillows again.

"Sleep baby", he whispered and kissed Wes' forehead. "When you wake up mom and dad will be here."

Wes mumbled something but fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later he woke up, feeling someone holding his hand. He cracked his eyes open and saw his mom and dad. His mom was holding his hand while holding her other on to her lips while she sobbed quietly. Wes' dad stood leaning against the wall, sobbing as well. Wes wondered why they were sad. His parents shouldn't be sad. They were too nice and kind to be sad. Everyone loved them. Someone must've hurt them. Who hurt his mom and dad? That person would pay! Wes' mom sobbed and Wes sat up slowly and squeezed her hand. His mother gasped and turned to face him.

"Mom", he asked. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

She just looked at him and then threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Oh my baby", she sobbed into his hair and her husband put his arms around both of them when he realized Wes was awake.

"What's wrong", Wes asked confused. He didn't like it when his parents cried. "What happened?"

"Aaron played us the tape son", Malcolm Montgomery said.

"What tape", Wes asked, faking suspicion.

"He… he recorded your talk baby", his mother said leaning her head on his. "I'm sorry baby but we thought it was for the best and the police agreed. You'd only have to tell your story once."

"You… you taped me… t-talking to Aaron?"

"I'm sorry son but we thought it was for the best", his dad said. "We didn't want you to have to tell the story so many times, we know how much it would hurt you."

Wes looked at his lap.

"I understand", he mumbled. "But I still would've want to know about it…"

"I understand son", Malcolm said and tilted Wes' face up. "Can you forgive us?"

They locked gazes and Wes nodded and they hugged again. They talked for a bit, mostly about why Wes didn't tell them what was going on. Wes told them of his fear of not being believed or that they would be angry at him, like the Warblers had been at the beginning. His dad got mad at that but Wes hurriedly calmed him down and told him everything was fine between them now. He also said that he felt dirty after being raped and was sorry that he hadn't showed anyone the clothes he'd been wearing when it all happened. His parents looked at each other and smiled.

"What", he asked curious.

"Nurse Jefferson is a man of my heart", Malcolm said smiling. "He went to your room and searched until he found those clothes, he also found the clothes Liam had been wearing out in the park when he got raped, he found the T-shirt you were wearing over your wounds from all the beatings, he took the clothes you wore when the Lacrosse team beat you up. He felt that something fishy was going on and knew that we would need proof if his suspicions turned out to be true. Your coach, Parker, took clothes from your locker in the dojo as well Wes. Don't think for a second there aren't enough proof. We have the clothes, your statement, Chris statement, Watermaine's seed in… Liam, eyewitnesses of your fight on the roof and Mr. Moore's statement."

"Moore", Wes growled hatefully. "He threw me out the window! He knew everything that was going on and told no one! He sat _right there_ when I was raped! And when Liam was raped the second time! He just sat there with his fucking ear plugs in! He didn't want to hear us scream! He pulled Chris to the office! He knew what would happen and he just let it happen! He nearly got Chris to get… he… he… I don't even know what to call that fucker!"

Malcolm's eyes were dark, he knew all this of course. Chris had told them that Moore was always right there when Watermaine sexually harassed him and that he had sent away Coach Parker as soon as they got to the office and then pushed him into the room to where Watermaine was. The principal had lunged at Chris at once tearing his shirt open and kissed the boy. Chris had managed to get the door open when the man had turned to get the rope to tie him up and had fled. Moore had tried to grab him but Chris had kicked him between the legs, he isn't the best penalty-kicker on the soccer team for no reason. Moore had fallen to the floor and Chris ran off until he could find Wes.

"But why me", Wes asked and looked at his parents and they smiled and his mother caressed his cheek.

"Because you are you sweetheart", she said gently. "They know they can always count on you, they see you as their guardian, as the one they can always count on, as the one that will protect them against anything scary and they know you can get the pain to go away. The boy told us he was thinking of where he would be safe and the first thing he thought was: 'in Wes' arms'. So he ran to you baby, only you. They all love you so much."

"Speaking of those boys", Malcolm said and got up. "They're here if you feel up to meeting them."

A big smile spread over Wes' face. His first really happy one in God knows how long. He nodded and Malcolm and Lilly left and closed the door behind them… only for it to slam open and Wes found his arms full of Chris. The boy had run up to him and jumped onto the bed and into Wes' arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", the boy sobbed as he hugged Wes close.

"WES!" there came a shout from the door as the other Warblers entered.

"Guys!" Wes called back and was soon buried in a huge group hug, laughing and crying the entire time. The hugs he got from the individual Warblers were hard, full of affection, love, trust, happiness and the sense of safeness. Wes knew that things might not return exactly to how they had been before. He and Chris would hurt for a while, but the Warblers… the Warblers would always be there for them. And just as if they had heard Wes' thought Jeff and Nick started to sing, followed by the others, except Chris who was still in Wes' arms. (**Nick & Jeff, **_all Warblers_)

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

**So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong**

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you _

**And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**

**_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
__  
_**_I'll stand by you __  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

Wes smiled and felt Chris relax against him. The boys continued talking for a few hours and Wes noticed something. Blaine and Kurt were holding hands. No one else seemed to notice. Wes looked up and caught Kurt's gaze. He then let his gaze travel down to their hands and Kurt followed his gaze and blushed. Wes just winked at him before getting wide-eyed when Jeff jumped onto the bed and sat on his stomach.

Wes laughed as Jeff started telling him about Wes' fight with Watermaine… with his own artistic additions because Wes was sure he could not shoot fire with his hands, eyes or feet. He made a quick note to make sure Jeff didn't watch _Avatar – The Last Airbender_ so much. As his friends chatted he found himself smiling the entire time and for the first time in God knows how long… he felt really happy and now if they'd win regionals… well… he could barley wait to compete.

* * *

**Only Epilogue left**

**Sandra12 - Yes that it does.**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Okay, okay, they didn't win at regionals but Klaine was a fact, Watermaine was in jail for attempted rape, rape, sexual harassment, abuse and pedophilia, yes the cops had find a lot of pictures of Asian boys on his computer, boys under the age of 18. There were pictures of Wes, Liam and Chris there as well, taken in the showers in the Dalton gym. When Aaron and Malcolm Montgomery found that out their son/nephew and wife/sister-in-law had to tie them to a pair of chairs using rope and duct tape.

Dalton got a new principal a man named Vincent Carmichael. The man had given a good first impression and the first thing he did was removing all rules that Watermaine had created, except the one about working off detention. He liked that idea better than having putting detention time on the permanent records. The man was kind, just, had a sense of humor and understood teenage boys in a way no other principal at Dalton ever had. But… there was one time that scared and worried the crap out of the Warblers and that happened a bit before regionals.

* * *

Wes was back 100% and they had performed a song for the girls at Crawford County Day in a try to get "sexified" as Blaine called it. How they got Wes to approve of that many boys at Dalton wondered. But how _did_ they get him to approve? Well they didn't. Wes didn't even know why he and the Warblers headed to that warehouse.

He had gotten sheet music and had studied it on the way there and when the performance took place and Blaine held his little speech Nick and Jeff who stood beside Wes could feel the storm cloud building in the boy and they were nervous… throughout the whole performance.

Afterwards Thad knew he saw Wes exchange numbers with a cute girl… and that the oldest Warbler, their papa-bear, momma-bird, big brother, leader, shelter in the storm, their defender had been smiling throughout the whole thing.

* * *

"Oh come on Wes, you have to admit it was fun", Nick said a few hours after the performance. All boys were gathered in the Warbler Hall once again and the look on Wes' face told them all he was _not_ as amused as they were.

"We made complete fools out of ourselves… again", Wes said and looked at Blaine and Kurt. "Some more than others and the student council president at Crawford was _not_ amused about our antics."

"Oh come on Wes", David told his friend. "Please don't tell me you didn't enjoy it! The girls obviously did!"

"But the student council president _didn't_", Wes barked and they all looked at him. "This will mean we will all get into trouble because I can bet good money on the fact that she went straight to their principal and told them of our antics and Madame De Pilar picked up her phone and rang to Dalton as soon as she heard."

"So", Kurt asked. "What are the school gonna do? I mean we enjoyed the show as did all the girls but that student council president. We just have to say we practiced for regionals."

The others agreed, Wes was standing up, his hands resting on the council table and his face resembled that of a storm cloud.

"Oh come on Wes", Blaine said, the most used phrase of the day. "Lighten up a bit. It was fun, see even I think it was kinda fun and I was making the biggest fool out of myself."

"Yeah come on", David teased and started to poke Wes in the side. "Where's that smile?"

"Yeah what about that smile you gave that girl", Thad said and Wes glared at him.

"What, she _did_ give you her number." Thad said looking sheepish. Wes only glared harder. The other boys all started to call to Wes about smiling or admitting he had fun. The calls went something like this:

"Come on Wessy!"

"Smile a little!"

"Where's that goofy grin?"

"You can do it!"

"Smile, smile, smile."

"Please smile."

"Pretty please smile."

"Will you smile if I make a joke?"

All this was said at the same time… while David was still poking Wes in the side. After a bit Wes snorted, shook his head and smiled.

"Aha!" David said triumphant. "There's that smile!"

"Can you admit _now_ that you had fun", Thad asked.

"Fine", Wes said and smiled. "I had a little fun."

"WHOO!" the Warblers cheered. To get the overly serious Wes to have fun was an accomplishment in itself. Wes laughed and shook his head fondly and when he was about to sit down again the door opened and Principal Carmichael entered.

"Sir", Wes greeted him standing up straight again.

"Wes, boys", Carmichael said smiling slightly. "Wes I must exchange a few words about a certain performance."

Wes threw a pointed look at the Warblers.

"How does he do that", Luke whispered to Fred and Frank who just shrugged.

"How did he know that", Jeff asked Nick who, like Fred and Frank, only shrugged.

"Okay", Wes said. "Thad. David."

The other two council members rose.

"Um actually", Carmichael said and the two boys froze. "I only wish to speak with you Wes."

Wes blinked in confusion and noticed the Warblers stare at him in worry.

"Very well then", Wes said and walked around the council table. "Boys continue without me, I will be back soon." He followed Carmichael out and as soon as the doors closed the Warblers started to talk worriedly. Kurt patted Nick on the shoulder and the younger boy turned to him.

"He's gonna be okay… right", Kurt asked him.

"I hope so", Nick said. "Last time this happened it was Thompson talking to him and we all know how that ended…"

Kurt sighed, knowing Nick was right and then he prayed to Gaga that things would turn out right this time.

* * *

Wes followed Carmichael to the office. Carmichael opened the door, motioned for Wes to get inside and Wes smiled and stepped inside. The room was filled with light, stylish wooden furniture and draperies that Wes knew Kurt would love. They were pulled aside to let in a lot of love and Wes noticed that the old carpet was gone. Everything seemed lighter and happier in the room. Wes smiled slightly and Carmichael sat down behind his new desk.

"What did you want to talk about sir", Wes asked politely as he closed the door.

"Take a seat Wes", Carmichael said and pointed at the chair in front of his desk with a smile on his lips. Wes sat down, feeling nervous and just a tad frightened. Carmichael seemed to notice this.

"I know your story Wes", he said gently. "You don't have to worry or be afraid. I am only here to do good things. I did reestablish your student council with you as its head did I not?"

"You did sir."

"Well I do care about all of my students, especially those who has been bullied or worse." He smiled gently. "I got a call from Crawford today."

"I see sir", Wes mumbled and bit his lip.

"Whose idea was it to sing for the girls at Crawford?"

"Mine", Wes said without hesitation, getting just a bit of a déjà vu feeling and that worried him.

"Was it a success?"

"Well… 50/50 sir. The girls enjoyed the show, most of them and we had fun and got some extra rehearsal for regionals. But we maybe… should've skipped the foam cannon and such."

"Yes a bit too much wasn't it?"

"Yes sir. Now afterwards I think the whole thing could've been managed differently."

"Oh really?" Carmichael cocked his eyebrows smiling. "How would've you done it? If you had to remake it."

"Well I'd find a different song to perform and make sure that all boys are aware of what is proper and what is not proper. Maybe even a better place to perform than that drafty old warehouse."

"I see. Well Wes it is very honorable of you to take the blame for your friends' idea."

"Pardon me sir?"

"Wes", the man stood up. "The way you told me how you'd want to remake the performance tells me you had nothing to do with this. I guess you had no idea what was going on, am I right?"

"No sir. It was all my idea. I will take whatever punishment you want me to have."

"Punishment", Carmichael asked confused. "Why on Earth would I punish you?"

"Sir?"

"It is the funniest performance I have ever heard about! I was about to suggest it being performed at the next student body meeting, well without the foam cannons and beach balls."

Wes stared at the man.

"Y… You mean it sir?" he asked.

"Yes I do", Carmichael said and smiled. "I was once a student here myself and always thought the Warblers were too stiff. But what of what I've heard today and of a certain GAP-attack I really want the student to take part of that humorous side of the Warblers. So what are you planning on doing for regionals?" Wes grinned and the two of them started to talk about the Warblers and everything else about the school that would interest Carmichael.

* * *

David drummed his fingers on the table watching the door. Wes had been gone for a long time. The others were also watching the door. After a few more minutes the handle turned and the door slowly opened. Wes entered and David's eyebrows shut up because Wes was grinning like a lunatic. Wes grinned as he walked up to the council table and they all stared at him in shock as he sat down.

"What", he asked.

"What's wrong with you", Thad asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me Thad I'm as happy as can be!"

They all stared at him again and then at Kurt, who shared Wes' room so he might know what is wrong… right?

"What are you looking at me for", Kurt asked confused. Wes just grinned and Chris looked at him worriedly. Wes only winked at him before opening up his note book and added in notes for the upcoming regionals and student body meeting.

* * *

So you see, things were finally turning out for the better. They all attended Liam's funeral and sang songs for him and they did not get past regionals but the Warblers didn't really care, after all… "evil" had been vanquished and they were all safe, their Wes was back, Klaine were _finally_ together, the school was happy again, Watermaine and Moore were both in jail, principal Carmichael was a perfect principal and for Kurt Hummel life was great because he could return to McKinley.

* * *

His new friends and boyfriend had serenaded him as he left. But as Kurt watched them go he knew he had _one_ last thing to do. He ran up the steps and threw his arms around Wes from behind. The New Directions froze and looked confused, Blaine smiled and the other Warblers grinned. Wes turned around and hugged Kurt back.

"I'll miss sharing room with you", Kurt mumbled so only Wes heard, but aloud he said:

"Thanks for taking the blame for us Wes, even though you didn't have to."

"It's what leaders are for Kurt", Wes said and ruffled the boy's hair, without getting killed for it. "They are meant to take the blame."

Kurt smiled and kissed Wes on the cheek and Wes chuckled and did the same. The Warblers and the ND stared. Kurt then smiled.

"Wes", he said. "Could you… just once… for everyone to hear."

"What", Wes asked confused.

Kurt smirked and cleared his throat and said:  
"Wesley, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" Then he sang: (_Kurt, _**Wes, _Both, _**All)

_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!  
_  
Rachel cocked an eyebrow, would that Wes guy be able to pull off Elphaba? Wes only smirked and turned to Kurt singing:  
**  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition  
**  
**_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_**

_(spoken) Wesley, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted_

**(spoken) I know  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore**

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!**

**It's time to try**  
**Defying gravity**  
**I think I'll try**  
**Defying gravity**  
**And you can't pull me down!**  
_  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur_

**I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!**

Wes ran down the steps and jumped onto one of the tables, Kurt following while the Warblers and the New Directions just grinned.  
**  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down  
**  
Wes held his hand out to Kurt.

**(spoken) Kurt - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.**

**(sung) Unlimited**  
**Together we're unlimited**  
**Together we'll be the greatest team**  
**There's ever been**  
**Kurtsie-**  
**Dreams, the way we planned 'em**  
_  
If we work in tandem_

Kurt took Wes' hand and was pulled onto the table.  
**_  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity_**

**They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?**

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_

**(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss  
**  
**_I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend_**

As the music from the band intensified Wes ran up the stairs and at the top turned to Kurt and the ND, the Warblers were behind him and Wes sang loud and clear:

**So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me**

**Tell them how I am**  
**Defying gravity**  
**I'm flying high**  
**Defying gravity**  
**And soon I'll match them in renown**  
**And nobody in all of Oz  
****No wizard that there is or was**  
**Is ever gonna bring me down!**  
_  
I hope you're happy!_

Look at him, he's wicked!  
Get him!

**Bring me down!**

_No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her_

**Ahhh!**

Down!

The crowd cheered and the Warblers left McKinley high to return back to their own school, the safe haven of Dalton Academy, recently threatened but now restored and all because one boy decided to take the blame.

The End

* * *

**And that's that folks :) I am thankful for ALL reviews and all favs and followers :) I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next "project" is Asian Mystery at the same time as I work on Little Brother Wes (which next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after - since this chapter was updated).**

**So get on the ride and let's go :) If you have any oneshots suggestions that you want me to write I'll do my best to write them ;) No guarantees tough :P**

**Take Care, this is Eraman signing off ;) For now.**


End file.
